Hattie Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by xisney
Summary: Hattie, who looks like her mum, but has her dad's eyes, attends her second year at Hogwarts. Not only is she worried about Quirrell on the loose, but someone's opened the Chamber and Hattie's never let Ginny out of her sight. Who opened it this time?
1. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.  
A/N: The following is a sequel to Hattie Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, which is essentially Harry as a girl who looks like Lily, but has James' eyes. There is a short summary of the first fan novel on my livejournal (my homepage) in case you don't want to dive right in.

Chapter One: The Burrow

Hattie, Ron, Fred, and George tried to get through a Quidditch game in the Burrow's backyard. Fred and George, determined to get Hattie on the Gryffindor team as a seeker, constantly whipped around golf balls for Hattie to spot and find. Ron, frustrated that the game hardly had any structure (like most things the twins did), simply practiced his flying around what they had made their goal post.

Ginny and Dudley sat on the ground watching them, both of them sulking for not being included, but were still interested enough to stick around outside of going inside to watch the telly. Dudley often threw an insult at Hattie for not being able to catch something, and Ginny made similar comments to her brothers.

Ron, flying high up and loitering in the air, spotted three familiar figures approaching the house. "Oi," Ron shouted down, "Dumbledore's walking up with McGonagall and Hagrid."

"I wonder what they're here for," Hattie replied, noticing Dudley's ears perking up at the mention of Hagrid.

Ginny and Dudley headed inside while Hattie and Ron landed on the ground. "Maybe they're here to talk about your rubbish grades," Ron said, shoving her.

"Maybe they heard about how I had to live in your smelly room and they're here to get you to clean in," Hattie said, shoving him back.

"You're quitting?" Fred shouted down.

"We'll be back," Ron said, "unless something's good on the telly."

"We're just going to see why they're here," Hattie shouted.

The movement of a television into the Burrow was quite the event. Arthur Weasley wholeheartedly accepted the new muggle technology into his house. With Aunt Petunia residing in the Burrow, they would need a few necessities, mainly a telephone. Arthur simply suggested a few more things that he always wanted to play with, such as the telly and a few electric lamps. Aunt Petunia noticed Arthur snooping around her car, and she decided to mark it off-limits.

The pictures moving across the screen had yet to get old for the Weasley children (and Arthur). They only needed to be reminded from time to time that the stories generally weren't real. Only Percy and Molly upturned their noses at the telly, though Molly has been seen watching a few soap operas with Aunt Petunia, scoffing when so-and-so had an affair with what's her face. Percy would only sigh when he saw his siblings watching the telly, and then he would go back up to his room.

Whenever Dudley came over, he would bring over his videogames. They were less of a hit than movies, with only Ron, Hattie, Ginny, and Dudley playing. The twins generally preferred to do something that had actual consequences, such as Quidditch or pranks, and Percy's dislike for the television extended to videogames. Even Arthur only curious poked his nose in and asked a few questions before moving onto something else. The four generally didn't mind because it made it easier to rotate the two controllers (Dudley only had a Sega Genesis and a Super Nintendo) between the four of them. Ginny and Dudley played it the most since they were generally excluded from the other games, specifically games that required magical expertise, something that Dudley did not have.

When Hattie and Ron stepped inside, Ginny and Dudley were already on the couch flipping through the channels. The volume of the television was low so they could easily eavesdrop. Hattie and Ron simply walked into the kitchen where the business would be held. Aunt Petunia and Molly sat drinking tea, discussing Lockhart's "Break with a Banshee," the only one of Lockhart's books that Aunt Petunia had read.

"How's the job searching?" Hattie asked.

"I've put in my resume at a few of the craft shops in town," Aunt Petunia replied. "I know I could just get a job cleaning, but if I'm going to do that I'd rather wait until you're back at school so I'm home more often."

Hattie had simply suggested that Aunt Petunia live off of her money, but Aunt Petunia absolutely refused. She knew her sister wanted the money for Hattie, and she was determined to keep it that way. It was tempting, though, to spend her days drinking tea with Molly and cooking meals for the Weasleys.

There was a knock at the door, and Molly eyed Ron and Hattie curiously as she got up to answer it. Ron poured two glasses of water, one for him and one for Hattie. Ron thought that if they had a reason to be in the room, perhaps they would not be kicked out as quickly.

"Any scrapbooking places?" Hattie asked, knowing that scrapbooking was Aunt Petunia's favourite thing to do.

"One," Aunt Petunia said with a smile. "They're pretty small though. I'm not sure they'd have a spot for me."

Ron and Hattie took a seat at the table as Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid stepped into the kitchen, the latter leaning over slightly to fit into the kitchen. Hattie couldn't help but notice that Hagrid seemed to carry something gift wrapped with him as well. "I see everyone seems to have settled in nicely," Professor Dumbledore said. "I suspect there have been no issues?"

"Aside from this monster television," Molly said, "the transition is going well."

"I brought yeh a housewarming gift, Hattie," Hagrid said. "Why don't we head in ter the other room and yeh can open it?"

"Okay!" Hattie replied, excited.

Hagrid's flute had a special place in Hattie's temporary space, and she was hoping for something else handmade. Hedwig was furious anytime Hattie blew it. She would hoot up a storm and fly off into the bushes. Rubeus had a similar reaction, but would fly into Dudley for protection, howling the entire time. Hattie and Ron always found the owl's temper tantrums hilarious, even after they got scolded.

Rubeus, too, had moved into the Burrow soon after Hattie had. The first day Dudley came over, he announced that Uncle Vernon wasn't letting him keep the poor owl at Privet Drive anymore. He said he'd let them use Rubeus to make up for the extra space that the owl took up. Dudley was heartbroken at only being able to have Rubeus some of the time, but no temper tantrum would change Uncle Vernon's mind.

Molly shooed Ron out of the room as well, and it didn't occur to Hattie until after they were in the living room that they may have simply been trying to get Hattie out of room. "Hi Hagrid!" Dudley said enthusiastically.

Hagrid seemed taken aback to see Ginny and Dudley in the room as well, and it was clear to Hattie that Hagrid couldn't remember Dudley's name at that moment. "Hullo!" he said, just as enthusiastically. "Have yeh moved in?"

"Nope, just Hattie," Dudley said. He added, a bit sheepishly, "I wish though."

Hagrid chuckled and sat down in a chair that creaked dangerously under the weight. Hattie and Ron took a seat on the couch nearest Hagrid, and he handed over Hattie's present. She flipped it over in her hands once before opening it. It felt like a book. It was wrapped in pages of the Daily Prophet. A picture of Quirrell looked up at her, bracing himself for the experience of being torn in half.

Ron curiously eyed up Hattie's gift as she unwrapped it. It was a handsome, leather-covered book. Hattie opened it to find pictures of wizards waving and smiling at him. Every page were pictures of her mother and father.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... knew yeh didn' have any... d'yeh like it?"

For a moment, Hattie was speechless. "What is it?" Dudley asked, getting bored.

"Pictures of her parents," Ron said.

"Oh Hagrid," Hattie said, doing her best to suppress her tears. "Thank you so much. I love it."

She closed the book and held it close to her chest. Hagrid gave Hattie a satisfied smile.

"Can I see?" Dudley asked.

"No," Hattie replied.

"Come on," Dudley said. "I'm not gonna break it, I just wanna look at it."

"No," Hattie repeated, more definite this time.

"You let him look at it," Dudley said, motioning to Ron. He still hadn't gotten the Weasleys brother's names straight.

"He was lookin' over my shoulder," Hattie replied.

Dudley stood up and Hattie soon followed, with the book clutched to her chest. They had a few minor scuffles since being at the Burrow, but nothing too serious. Ron stood up too, feeling the tension in the air. Aunt Petunia, too, must have sensed it as she came into the living room.

"Hattie, could you come into the kitchen for a second?" she asked.

"Mum, Hattie won't let me look at her new book," Dudley said.

Aunt Petunia started, "Well, you can look at it now that-"

"No," Hattie repeated.

"Don't be a child, Hattie," Aunt Petunia replied.

"I'm not being a child," Hattie said. "He'll wreck it."

Ginny, Ron, and Hagrid shifted in discomfort for witnessing something that felt a little too personal and familial, the latter of which feeling guilty for possibly starting it in the first place.

"Well then I'll just have to take the book," Aunt Petunia said.

"Fine," Hattie said, shoving the book into her Aunt's arms. "Better you than him."

As Hattie followed her Aunt into the kitchen, she noticed Dudley make a crude gesture, and Hattie made one just as crude back. Luckily, she shifted out of it just before Professor McGonagall spotted it, and the Professor eyed her up curiously.

She heard Dudley in the other room telling Hagrid, "I saw your dragon. He looks super cool."

"Did you catch wind of the stone?" Hattie asked.

"No," Dumbledore replied, quickly. "We are just letting you in the loop about the blood bonding. You remember me telling you about the charm?"

"Yes," Hattie replied, fearing that she was being left out of the loop about something else.

Dumbledore started, "If you recall, I visited your Aunt once during the school year. She wrote me, wondering if the bond would follow her if she moved to a new location. I have looked into it, and the bond should apply to anywhere where your Aunt calls home, and where you call home. Petunia admitted to me that she was worried about the Weasleys' safety-"

"Oh you shouldn't have, dear," Molly said with a smile.

Dumbledore continued, "So we wanted to be certain that the bond could, in fact, be moved."

"And it can?" Hattie asked.

"It seems to," Dumbledore replied.

"Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering. Because the bond of blood works with those who have the same blood as my mother's, would it work with Dudley?" Hattie asked.

"Your cousin?" Professor Dumbledore asked, stroking his beard. "Perhaps, I will have to look into that."

"Has there been any sign of Quirrell?" Hattie asked.

"No," Professor McGonagall replied. "We have Wanted pictures of him in the Daily Prophet and scattered around. We're currently debating putting him up Wanted in the Muggle world as well."

"Well you should," Aunt Petunia replied. "Who knows what that man is plotting with unlimited finances behind him."

Molly added, "And with extra time to spend."

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged glances. Aunt Petunia did not know that Voldemort was attached to Quirrell. They had not released this information publically as Hattie was still the only one who had seen Voldemort directly, which was why it was so important to get him.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Yes, of course," she said.

Molly eyed them suspiciously, but said nothing.

"Have you been able to find a job, Petunia?" Dumbledore asked, clearly changing the topic.

"I have options," Aunt Petunia said.

"Arthur wants to get her a job at the Ministry," Molly said. "He thinks he can get her a job working for the Muggle Government and relay information to the Ministry."

"But you have agents working in the government that would be better because of their magical abilities," Petunia replied. "I think it would be better if I work where I'm doing things that I'm comfortable doing."

"That sounds rational," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Actually, since we're on the topic of the Ministry, we haven't been getting any of our mail," Molly said. "Arthur thinks it may be someone at the Ministry."

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "We had trouble with Lucius last term," he replied, "but it had little to do with your boy. Does anyone know Hattie is staying with you?"

Molly shrugged. "If Arthur was feeling out a job for Petunia, it's possible someone pieced it together," she replied. "Do you think-" Molly hesitated to look at Hattie, but continued nonetheless, "Do you think that Hattie has something to do with it?"

"Perhaps," Dumbledore replied. "So you haven't received any? You haven't gotten some and it looks rifled through?"

"We just haven't received any," Molly replied.

"I'll look into it," Professor Dumbledore said, giving a nod to Professor McGonagall. "Keep me updated, though I suppose I won't be able to send an owl in reply."

Hattie sat as Molly and Aunt Petunia asked more school-related questions. Hattie watched her photo album, trying to decide how she could pull it out of her Aunt's hands before she looked through it.

After what felt like an eternity, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Hagrid left the Burrow. Only Professor McGonagall seemed tense, but she usually did, and Hattie thought nothing of it. She remembered, too, to thank Hagrid again for the gift. As they stood at the door waving goodbye, Hattie left and managed to retrieve the photo album from the kitchen before her Aunt remembered it.

"Hagrid is so cool," Dudley said. "How'd he get so big? Can you do that for me, Hattie?"

"Maybe Hermione can," Hattie said. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"Engorgio," Ginny suggested. "We should try it."

"We're not supposed to do spells outside of Hogwarts," Hattie said.

"Besides we might make you so big you'd explode," Ron said, taking into consideration Dudley's already large size.

"Well I haven't been told I can't do spells," Ginny said.

"Then you cast it," Ron said. "We'll see you later."

Ron and Hattie began walking up to Ron's room to put away the photo album. Hattie reiterated what she heard in the kitchen, Ron nodding and following along. Hattie hid the photo album under her mattress, worried about how her Aunt would react and about Dudley's sausage-like fingers, and they headed back downstairs.

"So are we going to watch telly or go back with the twins?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hattie replied. "What do you feel like?"

Ron shrugged and scratched at his arm. "Quidditch," he said, "but a real game, none of these chucking golf balls into the air."

"All right," Hattie said. "But they're just trying to help."

"They've done nothing to help get me on the team," Ron said.

"I don't think they'll have an opening for Keeper next year, Ron," Hattie said. "I'm sure they'll train you just as hard as me when a position opens."

"Sure," Ron said. "Let's just play."

"But you and me'll be on the same team, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Ron said.

Ron and Hattie waved at Fred and George to come down to talk to them. Hattie's Cleansweep Seven jumped into her hand. She bought the same brand as the Weasley twins, but they suggested upgrading to a newer model, which she did. She only received one lecture that evening from Aunt Petunia about splurging, but she expected more if she began spending money again, and she hadn't yet.

"We're going to play an actual game," Ron said. "Hattie's going to take a break from training."

Ginny and Dudley came outside, but they were tired of watching. "Come on," Dudley said. "Let us play too. Fly me around, Hattie."

"I would need ten brooms to lift you, Dudley," Hattie said.

"I can take you up, Dudley," George said, landing on the ground. "You can be on our team."

"And I'll carry you, Ginny," Hattie said, not wanting her to be left out.

Ginny showed Hattie her room, and Hattie noticed all the Quidditch posters on her walls. Of course, Ginny was bound to have Quidditch interests being raised in a family of primarily Quidditch-lovers, but it was Ginny's devotion to female teams that Hattie liked. So Hattie wanted to make sure Ginny got the complete female experience.

Ginny climbed onto the back of Hattie's broom, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Hattie noticed Dudley do something similar with George, and Dudley stuck his tongue out at Hattie, probably for ditching him or the comment about his weight.

They kicked off the ground and the game quickly deteriorated into an insult throwing contest, chasing, and simply flying around. Ginny began telling Hattie which way to fly and where to go and Hattie obeyed, somewhat reluctantly at first, but began having fun with it later.

"Have you tried on my uniform yet?" Hattie asked.

Aunt Petunia talked Hattie into buying a new uniform since she seemed to be growing upwards, and her Aunt hated seeing her robes too short, which meant she was going to give Ginny her old uniform. Ginny was thrilled, partly because they were in better shape than Hand-me-Downs, but mainly because she was wearing Hattie Potter's old robes.

"Yes!" Ginny said. "Did you want to see them? The next time I try them on I'll show them to you. You were a bit taller than me, but that just means that I'll grow into them!"

Hattie laughed. "We should open up my box of clothes and see if there's anything else you want to try," she said. "There're a ton of clothes you might like."

Hattie had gone back to Privet Drive, but most of her belongings were still sitting in boxes. She didn't feel comfortable unpacking in Ron's room, especially since she'd likely just be packing up again at the end of the summer.

"I'd really like that," Ginny said.

Hattie asked her, "Is this your first time flying?"

She knew Ginny didn't have a broom, and she knew many of the students at Hogwarts hadn't flown before, so it was possible that her brothers wouldn't fly with her. "Promise you won't tell?" Ginny asked.

"You-Know-Who wouldn't be able to pry it out of me," Hattie replied, debating whether or not she would tell Ron.

"I've taken my brothers' brooms out before," Ginny said. "I want to be able to make the team when I get to school."

"They don't take first years," Hattie said.

"Well in second year then," Ginny replied.

"What position do you want to play?" Hattie asked.

"Chaser," Ginny said.

The game continued with Ginny chatting to Hattie over her shoulder. Eventually, after much complaining from Ron, the game turned back into a game. As Hattie flew by the kitchen window in an attempt to catch the ball, she noticed Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Weasley chatting in the kitchen. Hattie suspected that Aunt Petunia was enjoying her stay at the burrow just as much as Hattie was. She just hoped the summer continued in the same, happy manner.

But then they heard a scream from inside the Burrow. The scream could only have come from Percy Weasley.


	2. Dobby's Warning

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.  
A/N: I know this is a bit of a cop-out chapter, but I've had a shit day and I don't have the energy to write anymore. I'm really behind on working on this novel and the plot, so I'm going to take some time off of this story to recharge, a month at most. I'll be working on another (shorter) story just to keep my mind active while I work on the plot for this one, but I will be returning to this one for sure. I just know if I keep working without planning it won't be half as good. I hope you'll wait around! It won't be long!

Chapter Two: Dobby's Warning

As the underage inhabitants of the burrow went charging up the stairs to Percy's room, Molly shouted, "Fred! George! Merlin help me, if you've blown up your brother..."

"We didn't mum," George said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"We'll go check it out!" Fred said, continuing to bound up the stairs.

Ron was the first to reach Percy's room, and he didn't bother knocking. "What's wrong Per-- Where did you get that house elf?"

"I don't know, Ron," Percy said, clearly aggravated.

The house elf's green, tennis ball eyes hooked to Hattie. "Harriet Potter!" the creature said, "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, miss... Such an honour it is-"

"It's Hattie," Hattie said. "I prefer to be called Hattie."

"And what's this about?" George asked.

"And what's a house elf?" Dudley asked the question on Hattie's mind.

"I'll fill you in later," Ginny replied. "Right now just know that we don't have one."

"The thing just popped into my room and climbed up on my desk and the bugger spilt ink all over the letter I was working on," Percy said. "I could just kill it."

Hattie noticed that Dobby was hitting his head against a wall, muttering something about being bad. "So then why'd you scream, Perce?" Fred asked. "Did it startle you?"

"What letter is that?" George said, picking up the ink-stained page.

Percy snatched it back quickly, getting ink all over his hand and fingers.

"What does it want?" Hattie asked.

"Hattie Potter!" Dobby said. "Dobby has come to tell you, miss... It is difficult, miss-"

"Merlin, just spit it out," Ron said.

The whole conversation was very circular. When Dobby wasn't beating his head against something in Percy's room, the twins were trying to discover what Percy had been doing. Ginny, too, was whispering to Dudley about what a house elf was, and Hattie tried to eavesdrop to piece it together. Dobby kept rambling on about what nice wizards the Weasleys and Hattie were. Hattie decided that his own masters were quite rubbish.

"Hattie Potter must not go back to Hogwarts," Dobby finally said.

"Oh please," Fred said. "She's safer there than anywhere else."

"Sir is wrong!" Dobby replied. "If Hattie Potter goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in mortal danger. There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts this year." It was easy to see that Dobby was trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, miss. Hattie Potter must not put herself in peril. She is too important, misses and sirs!"

When they inquired who and what, Dobby only replied by abusing himself. They were puzzled as to how to get the creature to talk. "Just nod or shake your head," Ginny said. "Is it You-Know-Who, Dobby?"

Dobby hesitated. It was easy to see if he was trying to decide whether or not Voldemort was behind whatever this new mess was. He finally shook his head.

"Have you seen You-Know-Who?" Hattie asked, quickly. "And Quirrell? Do you know where they are?"

Dobby shook his head, saying, "Not anymore, miss."

"Anymore?" Percy asked.

"Wait, what's this about You-Know-Who and Quirrell?" George asked.

Hattie couldn't believe she let the connection slip. She didn't fully understand why Dumbledore hadn't told the Weasleys and her Aunt about Voldemort and Quirrell. When Hattie talked to Percy about it, he suggested that because Hattie was the only one who saw Voldemort, and that Voldemort was only leeching half a life, he was not much of a threat. By telling everyone, the panic would create more damage than Voldemort and Quirrell could. Percy thought it was also possible that Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall could not be positive that what Hattie saw was actually Voldemort (and in that moment Hattie wasn't positive that Percy even believed her), and perhaps the false panic would also cause more harm than good. Hattie didn't know if Percy's theories were correct, but she did know just to keep her mouth shut.

Hattie had written a letter to Hermione about it, but received no reply.

"Well, this is ridiculous," Percy said. "Hattie Potter is going back to Hogwarts. She can't stay here for the school year."

"But what is Hattie going back to?" Dobby asked, slyly.

Hattie hadn't heard updates from Hermione or Neville, but she assumed that Neville was simply collecting all of the information. She hadn't promised him to write her every week, it was the other way around. "Education," Hattie said, simply.

"Are you what's been stealing our mail?" Percy said. "Are you trying to make her feel isolated? Merlin, she's living with her best friend."

"Shucks, Hattie, I didn't think you felt that way about me," Fred said, ruffling Hattie's hair.

"Bugger off," Hattie said, pushing him and trying to fix her hair.

"Dobby had them here, sir," he said, pulling a wad of letters out and handing them to Percy. "Weasleys mustn't be angry... Dobby hoped... if Hattie Potter thought her friends had forgotten her-"

"So why'd you take everyone's letters?" George asked, looking over Percy's shoulder.

Percy took out several addressed to him.

"Dobby didn't know if other letters contained letters for Hattie," Dobby said. "So Dobby took them all."

"Merlin," Ron said. "Dad'll be furious."

"Please," Dobby said. "Hattie Potter must give Dobby her word that she will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, miss, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, miss!"

"We'll all be there," Ginny said, "to make sure Hattie will be all right, Dobby. And there'll be more, including Professor Dumbledore. She will be safe there. She must go."

Dobby eyed up the Weasleys, perhaps mistaking Dudley for one, possibly judging how well they would be able to defend her against this danger. "Please, miss, give Dobby your word you won't go back," he repeated.

Everyone sighed in Percy's room, wishing this elf would just leave them all alone. Hattie debated promising even though she was going to Hogwarts, but she wasn't sure if saying something to a House Elf would be binding. "Can we find out what we are facing?" Ginny asked. "You could nod and shake your head again, Dobby. You were good at that."

"Miss is too kind to Dobby," the house elf said, eyes watering. "Dobby cannot give more information. Dobby has said too much. Hattie Potter must promise-"

"I heard you the first time," Hattie said. "I am going back, Dobby. Whatever this is can't just be a threat to me, and if it's a threat to everyone, then I have to be there to protect them. Even if you keep hoarding our mail, there is nothing that will stop me from going."

Dobby gave Hattie a calculating look, and then he popped out of the room. "Did you just challenge that thing to stop you from going to Hogwarts?" Dudley asked.

"I don't think so," Hattie said. "Wait, did I?"

"No," Percy said. "He must have given up."

"We would have taken that as a challenge," Fred said, and George nodded in agreement.

"But that house elf doesn't seem like you two," Ron said.

"We should tell mum," Ginny said. "She'll like to look through the mail anyway."

So they all bounded down the stairs to talk to Molly Weasley and Aunt Petunia about what they had just seen. It took a while to get it all out – all of them were eager to say their own observations about what had happened. Fred and George were particularly focussed on why Percy had screamed and what letter he was working on, although they hadn't figured the latter out. Percy assured them that the scream was out of frustration, although Hattie suspected he was probably so absorbed in the letter, he didn't notice the elf, and Dobby's sudden appearance startled him.

Molly began looking through the mail as they finished telling the story. Aunt Petunia asked Molly, "Who do you know that has a house elf?"

"Generally, the rich have them," Molly explained. "Purebloods, too, tend to have them simply for status. I'll tell Arthur, and we'll make sure that the elf leaves us alone until you get to Hogwarts. We'll let Albus know that this elf thinks something is up and he'll double security, I'm sure."

"It's good that you told us," Aunt Petunia said.

Hattie worried that her Aunt would have the same reaction as Dobby, to keep her safe and away from Hogwarts. "You're not going to make me stay home?" she asked.

"No," Aunt Petunia replied. "I think Hogwarts is far more capable of keeping you safe than I am. I know you've had a few incidents in the past, but they have fixed you up quite well. I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you."

"Thanks Aunt Tuney," Hattie said.

Molly wrote a letter to Dumbledore while Aunt Petunia began reading another book by Lockhart. Percy went back upstairs to his room, while the remainder went back outside to work on their game. Fred, George, and Ginny either forgot about the reference to Quirrell and Voldemort, or simply had no desire to ask about it.

Hattie spent most of her time at the Burrow doing as much as possible so that she was always exhausted when she went to bed. She thought maybe if she was tired enough, she wouldn't have any dreams. Even before Dobby arrived, she had been having unsettling dreams. She couldn't pinpoint anything specific in it. The mirror nightmares had left her, though Hattie worried it was only temporary. Her dreams now were just of talking, voices too muffled to really hear what they were saying, but there were a lot of people talking, and it was always so hot and so stuffy. She felt like she was suffocating there.

But these dreams never forced her to wake up. They simply faded as the smell of breakfast woke her up. So she never told anyone about them. She wouldn't even know where to begin or how to describe it. She didn't even understand why they bothered her.

When Arthur arrived home that night, he had his suspicions about who Dobby belonged to, specifically the Malfoys, but Molly blamed it on his previous dislike (though Arthur insisted on hatred) of Lucius. Either way, Arthur warned them to be leery of Draco and his friends, and if they encountered Lucius himself, they were to be extra careful.

Hattie spent the night writing to Neville, and Ron wrote another copy of the letter for Hermione. The letters were to tell them about what Dobby had said, what Arthur suspected, and how Dobby insinuated that he had seen Quirrell and Voldemort before.

Neville had a habit of sending letters as he thought about things, and Hattie and Ron constantly got several letters from him throughout the day as he remembered other things he wanted to talk about. One of the main things Neville worried about was that if Dobby was, in fact, the villain and if he was using the letters to find out who Hattie's friends were. He worried a lot about Hermione, and Hermione mentioned in her letter that she received many letters from Neville telling her to stay somewhere else. Hermione assured them all she was fine.

They planned to meet for Hattie and Neville's birthdays, even though Neville worried it was their last.


	3. The Best Birthday

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.  
A/N: All right so apparently that was a long wait. I hope you're still hanging on with me! Hopefully it'll just be smooth sailing from here. As always, if you're worried about delays in updates, I post excuses on my Livejournal.

Chapter Three: The Best Birthday

Hattie couldn't explain why, at this moment, she was on top of Dudley, strangling him senseless at her and Neville's birthday party. Maybe it was being trapped in a house with five restless Weasley children, her Aunt, and their parents. Maybe it was the fact that she heard the house elf popping around the house, but could never see him. Maybe it was the threat of the Voldemort-Quirrell hybrid lurking around every corner. Or maybe it was that that prat Dudley had said something about her being lucky that her parents were dead or else she'd have no friends, again. Yes, that one was probably it.

"Harriet Potter get off of your cousin!" Aunt Petunia screamed, trying desperately to pull Hattie off of Dudley.

Dudley hacked and gagged, but Hattie held strong, her knee pressing against his ribs.

"Not until he's dead," Hattie snarled.

That's when Molly Weasley pulled Hattie off of Dudley by the back of her shirt. "You can't kill him today, dear," she said. "You'll ruin your appetite, and there's still lots of cake."

Hattie had seen Molly scream at her sons at the top of her lungs, but with Ginny, she generally took a softer strategy, making her daughter feel guilty rather than scolding her. Hattie found herself flattered that Molly used this strategy instead of screaming at the top of her lungs like she did with the twins.

Hattie went limp in Molly's arms. "Come here girl," Molly said.

Hattie saw Aunt Petunia take Dudley away, her hand on his back, into the Burrow. Molly walked with Hattie away from the party, into a quieter area of the backyard. Hattie avoided eye contact with Hermione, who was frowning. She knew Fred had given her a thumbs up, and she imagined Percy frowning also.

"Now Hattie," Molly said, "I know it isn't my place to scold you, and I am not going to."

Hattie simply nodded, staring at the grass. Did they use spells to get it to stay that green? She knew Uncle Vernon watered the grass on Number 4 Privet Drive. She still didn't miss it, though. Even if she had to sit away from the party, the Burrow would still be more of a home than Number 4 Privet Drive.

"And I am in no way condoning what Dudley said. If he was my son, I would probably be strangling him verbally at this moment," Molly continued. "But you do have to see that Dudley is out of sorts. He has no friends here, and as Ginny gets fonder of you he probably feels more alienated. Your Aunt has dragged him into a world that he is not on top of, and you are quite on top of this world."

"He's a spoiled brat," Hattie said.

"I know, dear," Molly replied. "I'm just trying to explain why he acts like he does. Although I am not saying his words are in any way justified."

"Fine," Hattie said. "So he is a jealous spoiled brat."

Stubbornly, Hattie crossed her arms, hoping to indicate that the conversation was over. Molly just smiled softly and replied, "Okay, go back with your friends."

She headed towards Ron, the most understanding. "It's because your hands are so small," Ron said. "If you had bigger hands you could have killed him before mum stopped you."

Hattie held out her hand and Ron put his hand against hers. His fingers towered over hers. "So I'll ask you next time," she said.

Ron said, "I've just been waiting for an excuse."

Hattie scoped the backyard. Arthur chatted eagerly to the Grangers, whereas Molly entertained Frank Longbottom (Alice had been called into work in the morning). One of the twins played a variant of a lawn-bowling game with Hermione, Percy, and Neville's sister, Natasha. The other energetically talked to Neville. Hattie asked, "Ginny go inside too?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "I don't know why she likes him."

"Me neither," Hattie said.

Neville's sister came running up to Hattie. "Aren't you going to play?" she asked.

The girl appeared the antithesis of Neville: small, slim, black-haired, blue-eyed, and brimming with self-confidence. Hattie hated her almost immediately because Natasha didn't give Hattie the chance to talk to Neville. As soon as she gave Neville any attention, the girl popped in between them, literally demanding to be the center of attention.

"No," Hattie said.

The girl frowned, her brow furrowed, and asked, "Why not?"

Hattie wondered if the girl could see anything past her own nose. Did Natasha see her strangle her cousin? "I don't feel like it," Hattie replied.

Natasha was two years younger than Hattie, and it showed. "That's stupid," she replied. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm talking to my best friend," Hattie said, "about how annoying some people can be."

"Neville makes it sound like you're fun," she said. "You're kind of boring."

Hattie simply shrugged. "It happens."

Natasha wrinkled her nose and darted back to the others. "She's horrible," Hattie said. "I can see why Neville hates her."

"I don't think Neville hates her," Ron said.

"You're lucky, your sister is cool," Hattie said.

Ron made gagging noises. He added, "Although Natasha is worse, I know."

It wasn't until the evening, when the party was winding down, that Neville, Hattie, Hermione, and Ron had a chance to talk to each other privately. Natasha had fallen asleep on the Weasley's sofa, Dudley and Ginny were playing videogames inside, the twins were flying, and Percy tucked himself away in his room. The parents were inside having tea, and the quartet sat on the ground in twilight.

"No strange activity at your place, Hermione?" Hattie asked.

Hermione laughed. "No," Hermione said. "I've told Neville time and again that I'm fine."

"I think we should work out a code," Neville said, "in case anyone is eavesdropping."

Ron replied, "I think that's a great idea. We should relate it to the weather. If it's rainy, things are normal, but if it's sunny then something is wrong."

"Reversed?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded.

"Can we say something is suspicious if it's foggy?" Neville asked. "Because sometimes I think something might be wrong, but it might not be wrong."

"I like that," Hermione said.

Ron scoffed. "Fog's obvious," he said, "but fine. And never write a letter just about the weather. Always include something else."

Hattie stretched out in the grass. She spotted the moon peeking through the pink sky. "I can do that," Neville said. "Hermione writes a lot too, but you guys never write enough."

Ron scoffed. "Nothing ever happens," he replied. "We just get up, play Quidditch and watch telly. We haven't played much Wizard's chess though."

"That's just because we're saving it for Hogwarts," Hattie said. "I can't wait until we go back."

"Has your Aunt found any place to move to?" Hermione asked.

"No," Hattie replied. "No job either. I hope she never moves. I like it here."

"I like you here too," Ron said. "Though I think we should spend less time with Ginny."

"Ginny's great," Hermione said.

"Fred and George keep telling her she won't get into Gryffindor," Hattie said. "They keep telling her she'll be in Hufflepuff."

"I hope my sister doesn't get into Gryffindor," Neville said.

"Slytherin," Hattie said. "All the way, she's horrible."

"Oh she's a good kid, Hattie," Hermione said.

"Did you notice any time anyone talked to Neville she'd cut them off?" Hattie asked. "Only one of the twins could talk to him without her because the other twin would be paying attention to her. How could she be a good kid?"

"I'm used to it," Neville said. "But I still don't want her in Gryffindor."

"At least she's passed out now," Ron replied. "So we get to be together."

Hermione relaxed on the grass like Hattie. "Any news from the House Elf?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron replied. "And we're getting our mail."

"So what's our suspect?" Hermione asked. "What could go wrong at Hogwarts?"

"Aside from having You-Know-Who possess a wimpy teacher and steal an object that could help both of them live forever?" Neville asked. "What about a huge three-headed-dog on the loose? Or a troll?"

"So we possibly have a large monster on the loose," Hattie said, jokingly.

She got a chuckle from Ron. He added, "And maybe a Dark Lord possessing another teacher."

"I hope it's Snape," Neville said. "I could deal with following Snape around. He could still be in on it, you know?"

Hattie scoffed. "We should follow Draco instead," she replied. "He's more likely to be up to something. Didn't you say his parents were Death Eaters?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"My dad actually searched their mansion a few weeks ago," Neville said. "An anonymous call said they were hiding Dark Artifacts."

"Really?" Hattie asked. "Do you think Voldemort would go to them?"

"Maybe," Ron said. "I don't know how close they were, but knowing Draco's dad, he was probably pretty high up."

"Can you tell us that information, Neville?" Hermione asked. "Isn't there some sort of privacy issue with telling us?"

Neville shrugged. "It's not like you guys are going to tell anyone," he said.

"So we don't know anything," Hattie said, sighing.

"We'll deal with it when we get there," Ron replied.

"You know," Neville said, stretching out like Hattie and Hermione, "I think this is the best birthday I've had."

"Even with your sister ruining everything?" Hattie asked.

"She gets worse," Neville said.

"Even with Hattie strangling her cousin?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked. "That was the best part."

"Well, she wasn't strangling me," Neville replied, shrugging again.

The four friends stayed out in the backyard, chatting about school and Quidditch, until the sun went down. Hermione's parents stepped out with Frank Longbottom. Natasha slept in her father's arms, barely moving. Hattie thought she could be dead, and she found herself briefly hoping for it.

They exchanged goodbyes with Neville looking slightly concerned. Hattie suspected that he, like her, was probably more comfortable at the Burrow than at home. Lucky for her, the Burrow was home, if only for a while.

Hattie hoped to avoid talking to her Aunt before she went to bed, but it couldn't be helped. As she began walking up the stairs, Petunia called to her, "Hattie, could you come here a moment?"

"Yes," she replied, after sighing.

Ron offered a sympathetic shrug before going up to his attic sanctuary. She hoped that when her Aunt found her own place, she'd get a room as cool as Ron's. When she stepped into the kitchen, Aunt Petunia sat alone at the table with a cup of tea in front of her. Molly and Arthur had fled in front of the TV for the time being, giving Hattie and her Aunt some privacy.

"Should we talk about what happened today?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"No," Hattie replied. "Dudley was a jerk and I snapped. I've been really good so far."

Aunt Petunia rubbed her temples. Hattie paced around the kitchen without sitting down. "You can't be like this at school this year," Aunt Petunia said.

"Did you tell off Dudley?" Hattie asked. "Or does he get away with it again?"

"I handled Dudley," Aunt Petunia said. "You know he's been going through a lot."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Hattie asked. "Turn the other cheek because he has issues?"

"Yes," Aunt Petunia replied. "That's exactly it."

Hattie scoffed. "Some birthday," she mumbled.

Aunt Petunia laughed. "You're staying with your best friend. Your other friends all come to visit you. You get great gifts from people who, quite frankly, can't afford to give you what they did," she said. "And you have the nerve to be upset that I'm scolding you for strangling your cousin?"

"He insulted my parents," Hattie said, "who are dead, if you haven't forgotten."

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips. "Don't you dare say that to me," Aunt Petunia replied. "She was my sister too."

"Is she?" Hattie asked. "Half the time I doubt it. You don't have any pictures of her and-"

"For Christ's sake Hattie," Aunt Petunia said. "Just go upstairs."

Hattie froze. Was it a trap?

"You heard me," Aunt Petunia said. "I don't want to talk to you right now. Go upstairs and play with your friend."

Hattie stepped backwards towards the door. Her Aunt didn't sound mad... just disappointed. But Hattie, oh Hattie was mad, so she left. She couldn't believe her Aunt would make light of what Dudley had said and – worst of all – scold her for it. She didn't do anything. It wasn't her fault that Dudley didn't have any friends at the Burrow. Ginny liked him anyway – and her friendship was worth more than his.

When she arrived at Ron's room, he was pouring over a Quidditch book he bought her for her birthday. He did a double take when he noticed her in the room. She folded her arms across her chest. He laughed, a little sheepishly, at being caught. "Sorry," he said, handing the book to her. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't," Hattie said, shooing the book away. "We're both going to need to know these things when we're on the Chudley Cannons together."

"I thought you were going to be on the Harpies with Ginny," Ron said.

"She wishes," Hattie said.

Ron laughed, and they both stretched out on his bed to look at the pictures of professional moves and signature dives across the ages. Even though neither admitted it, most of the moves they were terrified to even try, but it was fun flipping through it. She almost forgot about the conversation with her Aunt, until Dudley came in.

"People generally ask permission to come into my room," Ron said without looking up from the book. "If I were you, I wouldn't even bother."

"I'm not here for you," Dudley sneered, but his attitude faded. "I'm here to talk to Hattie."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you," Ron said. "We're busy."

"If Aunt Petunia told you to come here and apologize," Hattie said. "Just forget it. You can tell her I'm fine or whatever you want. Tell her we hugged or something."

"Mum's still downstairs talking to ," Dudley said. "Ginny's making me apologize."

"Then tell Ginny we hugged," Hattie said. "Tell her whatever you need to say to get out of here and I'll say I said it."

"I am sorry though," Dudley said. "Not just because she's making me."

"Fine," Hattie said. "Great. Now if you don't mind..." Hattie waved her hand, trying to shoo him out of the room without getting off of the bed.

"I didn't give you your birthday present," Dudley said, "because mum told me to stay inside. So I'm just going to leave it here."

Dudley set a small parcel wrapped in newspaper in the doorway to Ron's room.

"Okay," Hattie said. "I'll open it when I don't hate you."

"I'm so glad I'm staying with Dad the rest of the summer," Dudley snarled. "And I can't believe I went out of my way to get you that trash."

He kicked the gift inside of the room and skulked off.

As soon as he was gone, Ron and Hattie stumbled over themselves to find out what he bought her. It was small enough to be a videogame cartridge, and they knew Dudley had the money to buy her one if he wanted to. "We could get up early and play it before anyone gets up," Ron said. "Come on, open it!"

"I am," Hattie said, unwrapping the paper. She noticed the newspaper was moving, so he must have wrapped it at the Burrow. She skimmed for Quirrell's name in the paper, but saw nothing too noticeable.

And it was a picture in a frame. Another picture of Aunt Petunia and Hattie's mum together. They were still young, but Lily wore her Hogwarts robes and Aunt Petunia wore some sort of school uniform.

Ron sighed. "Well at least he knows what you like," he said.

"I'm still not apologizing," Hattie said.

"I wouldn't," Ron said.

"Good," Hattie said.

"Good riddance to Dudley," Ron said with a laugh.

And Hattie only felt a little guilty for laughing too.


	4. At Flourish and Blotts

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.

Chapter Four: At Flourish and Blotts

Once he heard Dudley wasn't going to Diagon Alley, Hagrid sent his regrets because he decided not to escort them. He said that the Weasleys would be a much better escort than him. So it was just Aunt Petunia, Molly, Hattie, and all the Weasley children. Neville and Hermione planned to meet with them later at an ice cream shop Hattie remembered going to the year before. Arthur planned on meeting them later.

Everyone piled into Aunt Petunia's car and she lugged them all there. "I am not travelling by Floo again," Aunt Petunia said. "And I would hate for you to have to buy more just on Hattie and my account."

Aunt Petunia acted as if nothing happened on Hattie's birthday at all. She dropped the topic completely, which was quite unlike her. Hattie didn't mind, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well," Mrs. Wealsey said. "You aren't helping to buy textbooks then. I can't imagine why the children have so many textbooks this year."

"But I get Hattie's hand-me-down robes, right?" Ginny asked. "She said I could."

"You're not supposed to eavesdrop on financial matters, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course you get Hattie's robes," Aunt Petunia said. "Hattie needs new robes anyway. She's growing like a weed."

"Thanks Auntie," Hattie replied, sarcastically.

Ginny sat between Petunia and her mum, and the rest squeezed into the backseat again. Hattie found herself wedged between Ron and Fred. Percy distantly looked out the window of the car before they even started moving. "I've already tried them on," Ginny said, turning around in her seat. "They fit perfectly. Do you think I'll grow like a weed too?"

"Turn around dear," Molly said as Aunt Petunia started to drive the car.

"You'll want to stay small for Quidditch," Hattie said, unsure of what to reply.

"Unless you want to be a beastly Keeper," George said, laughing. "Those guys are tanks."

"Or girls," Ginny said.

"Ginny," Molly repeated, "Turn around."

Ginny turned around. "You're not allowed to talk about anything interesting because I have to sit in the front sit," Ginny said. "I have to listen to mum's boring conversation."

"We'll just talk about how Ron's going to get Hattie's robes instead of you," Fred said.

"Shut up!" Ginny said, turning around again. "Ron would look terrible in Hattie's robes. He's too tall, anyway."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ginny," Molly said. "Turn around. I don't want you wiggling around in case we get into an accident. Not that your driving would ever get us into an accident, Petunia."

"Thank you Molly," Aunt Petunia replied.

The car ride repeated in this manner with Fred and George pushing Ginny's buttons, causing her to turn around, resulting in Mrs. Weasley scolding Ginny, Fred, and George. Percy ultimately joined in the scolding while Ron and Hattie tried to talk about all the things they'd buy in Diagon Alley if they were rich.

The family slightly dispersed from one another, with Molly and Aunt Petunia trailing behind Ginny, Ron, and Hattie as they went shopping. Fred and George ran into Lee Jordan and went with him and Percy simply separated himself from the group. They agreed to meet later in the ice cream shop that they were supposed to meet Neville and Hermione (and their parents) in later.

They ran into Hermione and the Grangers early outside of Flourish and Blotts. "I can actually meet him!" Hattie heard Hermione squealing. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

"You mean people who wrote our textbooks are still alive?" Ron asked Hattie under his breath.

"Molly," Aunt Petunia said. "She's right – we can meet Gilderoy Lockhart!"

"Hattie! Ginny!" Hermione shouted, adding, "Ron. Should we go in and try to meet him?"

Hermione's parents lingered outside of the store uncomfortably, trying to decide which conversation to join into.

"I highly doubt we'll get bonus marks for having autographed copies," Ron said. "Plus every witch is my mum's age in there."

"And I'm getting in there," Molly said, squeezing in and pulling Petunia. "I better thank him for the state of my garden!"

"She'd need to hit him with a shovel to thank him properly," Ron mumbled, causing Hattie to suppress a chuckle.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "That's terrible. I wish I went with them."

"Well, we might as well go in and look at the other books, right?" Ginny said. "We're going to have to go in anyway."

"Oh hello!" Arthur waved, mainly to the Grangers than to his children, and jogged up towards the group. "I was hoping to catch everyone early. Where's Molly?"

"Mum's in the line to meet Gilderoy Lockhart," Ron said. "Please stop her."

"Maybe I better get in line to thank him for the state of the garden," Arthur muttered.

He squeezed inside, ushering the Grangers, to talk to them in the bookstore. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Hattie followed soon after. Hattie had never been inside a building so cramped full of people. Ginny clung between Hermione and Hattie, possibly out of fear of getting lost in the crowd. Ginny didn't have to buy a lot of textbooks as most of hers would be hand-me-downs, but Hattie, Hermione, and Ron grabbed some of the textbooks they needed.

"Do you think your Aunt would let me cut in line with them?" Hermione asked. "I'd love a signature. It would help me study."

"You're kidding Hermione," Ron said. "You don't want to be in that line."

Hattie spotted Arthur and the Grangers near the entrance with Arthur talking eagerly and the Grangers politely nodding. Mr. Granger spoke here and there, and she noticed Mrs. Granger often looked towards Aunt Petunia and Molly in the line-up.

"Hattie, you'll stand with me in line, won't you?" Hermione said.

"Nope," Hattie said. "You're stuck with the old ladies. I gave Aunt Petunia her first Lockhart book and that's as far as I go."

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, pleadingly.

Ginny sighed. "All right," she said. "But if I get sorted into Hufflepuff, you have to sit with me at mealtimes, okay?"

"Deal," Hermione said. "Because I know you'll be in Gryffindor."

Hattie and Ron inched closer anyway to see Lockhart better. He was wearing a stupid white grin and stupid blue robes that matched his stupid blue eyes. "Man he looks stupid," Ron said, after he hijacked the narrator. "I don't know what Hermione sees in him."

"Did you ever read any of his books?" Hattie asked.

"No," Ron said.

"Neither have I," Hattie said. "I can't imagine Hermione reading something stupid."

"Well he looks stupid," Ron said. "And our garden is rubbish."

"Yeah, I wouldn't tell your mum though," Hattie said.

That's when a short, irritable-looking man pushed by Hattie and Ron, announcing that he was taking pictures for the Daily Prophet.

"Big deal," Ron said, nudging Hattie.

Gilderoy Lockhart must have heard him and turned towards them. Lockhart did a double-take when he spotted Hattie. Leaping up from his seat, he shouted, "It can't be Hattie Potter?"

"Oh Merlin," Hattie muttered.

The crowd parted as Lockhart tried to grab onto Hattie's arm.

"So much for blending in with us," Ron mumbled, trying to wave Hattie's hand off of his arm.

Hattie was furious when the photographer took a picture of her underneath Lockhart's arm. Lockhart mumbled something about the front page, but Hattie could only see how excited Aunt Petunia was.

He started something about an autobiography and the crowd started clapping and then he announced that he'd be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. He then stacked a heap of his books into Hattie's arms and she hurried away from him. "Well at least we know You-Know-Who isn't on the back of his head," Ron said. "You-Know-Who would probably rather kill Himself."

"I know I would," Hattie said. "Come on, Ginny and Hermione stepped out of line, I want to give Ginny these books."

A few steps and Hattie pushed the books into Ginny's hands. "I don't want anything to remember that," Hattie said. "What a jerk."

"Is he a jerk for leeching off your fame, Potter?" Of course it was Draco Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Oh please, Malfoy," Hattie said.

"Leave her alone," Ginny piped up from behind her books.

"Potter, have you spawned yourself a double?" Malfoy asked. "Oh wait, it's a female Weasley."

"Merlin, Malfoy," Ron said. "Don't you have something better to do than try to make insults up for us?"

Ginny suddenly dropped all the books Hattie had stacked onto her arms, as well as the books Ron had given to her to carry. Just as Draco gave out a laugh, Arthur was immediately at Ginny's side to help pick up her books.

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

Arthur stopped helping his daughter to look up at Lucius Malfoy, who placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and sneered just like his son.

"Lucius," Arthur said coolly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Lucius. Arthur stood up, his knees creaking in a way that embarrassed him. Lucius continued, "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Lucius took a very battered copy of 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' from Arthur's hand. There was a very calm exchange between Lucius and Arthur about what they considered to disgrace a wizard. Lucius kept cool, whereas Arthur's face burned a classic Weasley red.

But then Mr. Malfoy stared down Mr. and Mrs. Granger who seemed anxious at the exchange. "The company you keep, Weasley," Lucius said, watching the Grangers, "and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

Arthur threw himself at Lucius, knocking him into one of the bookshelves. Hattie was taken aback at Arthur's rage and Ron nudged her. "See," he said, "you're practically a Weasley."

Molly and Petunia left their spot in the line as Molly tried to pull Arthur off of Lucius. More shelves were knocked over as the people in the bookstore tried to see what the fuss was about. Molly and Petunia managed to separate Lucius and Arthur. Lucius shoved Petunia away once he saw she touched him. Hattie's heart pounded in her ears as she saw the way Lucius glared at her Aunt. Draco hadn't developed that look yet, and that look scared her more than anything.

Hattie took her Aunt's hand on her own and Lucius shoved Ginny's old book into her hand. "Here girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you," he said.

He shot Aunt Petunia another dirty look, before beckoning Draco to follow him out of the store. Ginny shrunk speechless beside Ron. Hattie wished she could grow large enough to hide her Aunt behind her. Could she convince Aunt Petunia to leave the Wizarding World? It couldn't be safe for her – a muggle who took care of the Girl who Lived.

Once they excited the store themselves, Molly hit Arthur on the arm with the book she wanted Lockhart to sign. "You know better than to let Lucius wind you up like that," she said. "A fine example to set for your children – especially since we've been trying to teach Hattie not to fight first – and you brawling like that in public – what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought – "

Fred and George rushed up once they saw their mother yelling at Arthur in public. "What did we miss?" Fred asked Hattie.

"Your father fought someone," Aunt Petunia said.

"Draco's dad," Hattie added.

"I can't believe we missed it," George said.

They stopped at the ice cream shop to meet with the Longbottoms, but their mood was subdued. The Grangers looked half-terrified, Ginny hadn't spoken at all, Arthur sulked from being scolded, and Molly was still furious. Not even Fred and George kept their spirits up out of fear of being scolded by their mother. Aunt Petunia hadn't spoken much either. She either knew what the look Lucius gave her meant, or she knew that Hattie coming to stand beside her couldn't bode well. Percy came in later and didn't even ask to be filled in on what happened.

Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Hattie sat at their own table. Ginny stayed tucked away by her father, although she had been invited with them. Neville thankfully had only come with his mother, so his sister was alone at home with his father. "We can't stay long," Neville said. "Mum and dad have work so I have to be at home to watch Natasha."

"Did you already do your shopping?" Hattie asked.

"I managed to get Lockhart to sign my textbook," Hermione said. "Do you think I should give it to your mum, Ron?"

"Yes," Neville said. "I mean, yes I already did my shopping. I don't know about the book."

Ron shrugged. "I think you should give it to my dad. Burning it would cheer him up," he replied.

"I'm on your mum's side," Hermione said.

"You would be," Ron muttered.

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look before turning to Hattie. "I hope you don't take this as permission to act out once we get back to school," Hermione said. "You can't risk getting into trouble, especially if trouble comes looking for you."

"Okay, okay," Hattie said. "Ron's dad will just be my new hero."

"I can't believe I missed all the excitement," Neville said, eating his ice cream. "I always miss the excitement."

"Well you've got ice cream now, Neville," Hermione said, bitterly. "That's excitement."

The conversation went downhill from there – Hermione too sour to contribute much conversation and Neville too disappointed to help revive it. Hattie almost wished Ron and her could be alone so they could talk about how cool his dad was, but decided they still had some time before school started again.

They exchanged goodbyes and the Weasleys piled back into Aunt Petunia's car. Ginny squeezed in between Ron and Hattie so Arthur could sit in the front with Molly and Petunia. It was a tight fit and Arthur promised to learn how to magically make more seatbelts for the car.

Hattie found the conversation inside the car tense though not quiet. Percy was wedged between the twins who talked excitedly about going back to school. They managed to get Hattie and Ron's excitement back too. By the time they got out of the car, Hattie couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, regardless of what she had to face.


	5. The Whomping Willow

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Taya Caran** who loved the flying car. I was going to write it out, but I left it in for her.

Chapter Five: The Whomping Willow

Hattie awoke to the face of Fred or George.

"She's awake, George," Fred said.

Hattie groaned and turned over. She felt like she could still sleep for months. Fred pulled her up to keep her sitting up. "No," he said. "Hattie you've got to stay awake."

Hattie's brain began to whirl. They were supposed to be on the the Hogwarts Express. Last night, the entire household stayed up late to make sure everything was packed and prepared by the front door so all they had to do was load the car, grab whatever they were bound to forget, and leave.

Hattie felt no anxiety as she fell into the bed beside Ron's. Things had been great between her and Aunt Petunia, and the Weasley adults promised Hattie they would keep an eye on her Aunt for her. But Hattie felt nothing but anxiety as she looked at Fred.

"Ron could be dead, Fred," George said.

"Just hit him, George," Fred said.

"What?" Hattie asked. Her mouth tasted dry as if she tried drinking from the desert. "What's going on?"

"The house elf," George said. "Looks like he hit us with some sort of sleeping charm."

"George and me were okay because we always have countercharms stocked around our room in case any of our pranks backfire on us," Fred said. "So we woke up and found everyone asleep."

Ron groaned in his bed, turning over like Hattie had done moments before. Her own head still felt foggy. "I'm going to get Ginny," George said. "You make sure these two stay awake."

"All right," Fred said.

"What about your mum?" Hattie said.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"We're going to fly in," Fred said. "Dad's been tinkering with the Ford Anglia and he's developed cloaking functions on it."

"You're not going to wake your parents?" Hattie asked.

"Wait, what?" Ron asked. "What time is it?"

"No way," Fred said. "Why wake them when we can get there on our own?"

"What are you going to do with the car after?" Hattie asked, rubbing her face. "How are you going to get it home?"

Fred shrugged. "We'll figure it out when we get there. Come on," he said, "it'll be an adventure for us."

"Percy will never let us go through with it," Ron said. "What are we talking about, anyway?"

George carried a sleeping Percy to Arthur's car – complete in his broomstick-covered polyester pyjamas. Ginny walked beside Hattie as both of them helped to load the car. "This is a terrible idea, Hattie," Ginny said. "Since when do the twins have good ideas?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Hattie asked. "We get there and then your mum kills us."

"But we're at Hogwarts so the worst we get is a howler," Fred said, joining them. "And then by the time we get home she'll be too happy to see us to remember she's mad. It's a great idea."

"So what if she comes to Hogwarts to get the car?" Hattie asked.

"It'd be dad," Fred said. "Plus, it's got an autopilot. I bet I could set it to go home on its own."

So Fred and George sat in the front seat, while Ron, Ginny, Hattie, and a sleeping Percy sat in the back of the car. Fred and George headed to the tracks and managed to cross paths with the Hogwarts Express. The cloaking worked fine, and everyone was impressed with George's steering. He admitted that he and Fred practiced previously, just in case of an emergency.

Ginny chattered excitedly about finally going to Hogwarts (she already was in Hattie's robes), and Hattie found herself wanting to dose off next to the consistent snore of Percy.

About halfway through the trip, Fred and George managed to switch seats through some fancy manoeuvring. Ron found sandwiches his mother made in his bag and they ate them, reminiscing about the snacks on the Hogwarts Express. Percy stirred, but stayed asleep.

"Do you think we can land on the train?" Ginny asked, her nose pressed to the window. "Or we could drive close enough and maybe Neville would throw us some Chocolate Frogs."

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked. "Hermione finding out would be worse than mum." He added, somewhat spitefully, "And Neville would definitely tell Hermione."

"I wouldn't risk landing on it," George said. "Plus, it'd mean we wouldn't get to fly the rest of the way."

"I wonder if I could spell my name by driving through the clouds," Fred said.

"Your handwriting is rubbish, Fred," George said.

"Well excuse me for not being a priss like Percy," Fred said.

Everyone tensed as Percy groaned. The fun would certainly be over if Percy woke up. Listening to him complain through the rest of the trip would be worse than having Hermione nagging them. Knowing Percy, he'd even want to drive them to Hogwarts himself – or worse, drive them back home. But Percy didn't wake up, and Hedwig cooed in relief.

"He'll be a good gage for when mum wakes up to tell us off," George said.

"I thought we should have left him at home," Fred added. "The sun's going down. I'm going to try writing my name before it gets too dark."

"Don't jiggle the car too much," Ginny said. "You don't want to wake Percy."

"I won't," Fred promised.

But he did, and Hattie found herself gripping onto Hedwig's cage to make sure both of them didn't fall out of the car. Percy fell into her, still snoring, and she fell onto Ginny. Hedwig squawked as Fred curled the end of his name. That's when the Ford Anglia made an ominous "bang" noise and Hattie noticed a brief plume of grey smoke behind them.

"It's just been a long trip," Ron said.

"Longer now that someone had to show off," Ginny said.

"Maybe we should switch seats again," George said.

"I'm doing fine," Fred said. "We're almost there. Ron's right, it's just been a long trip."

"I don't like that he's the one agreeing with me," Ron mumbled to Hattie.

"The Anglia not cloaked anymore," George noticed.

"Well it's a good thing nothing's around Hogwarts then," Fred said with a confident smile.

As they saw Castle Hogwarts appear silhouetted against the night sky, Percy yawned and stretched and lifted up him pyjama top to scratch his stomach. Hattie glanced away from the curly red hair peeking from below his bellybutton. Percy muttered something that Hattie couldn't understand as he turned to the other side.

"That's some charm," George said. "Why do you think House Elves know sleeping charms?"

"Maybe if their masters can't sleep?" Ron asked. "I'm sure House Elves are full of useless charms and spells."

"But he did have some useful information," Hattie added.

The engine popped again and curls of white smoke began appearing out of the hood. Fred cursed and George said, "Get your seatbelts on in case we crash. At least we're on Hogwarts grounds."

Hattie shared a seatbelt with Percy, who was curled up against the door, and Ron and Ginny squeezed together to share their own seatbelt. Hattie noticed Fred's knuckles white against the steering wheel. "Should we wake up Percy?" Hattie asked. "I can't carry him out."

"You're a wizard," Ron said. "Levitate him out."

Hattie quickly tried to remember some sort of levitation spell, but before she could recall it, there was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely. Fred must have invented a new wizard's swear because Hattie certainly had never heard those words before.

"Fred," George said, as the nose of the car began to dive. "Fred," he repeated.

"I'm steering here, George."

"Fred," George said, again. "Fred, the Willow, Fred."

"I see it George," Fred replied.

"Oh I know you see it, Fred," George replied. "Because you're headed right for it."

Hattie didn't get a chance to ask what the Willow was because an entire tree swung itself to hit the car flying through the air. It narrowly missed the Ford Anglia, and Hattie wasn't sure they were going to land out of its range.

"Unbuckle your seatbelts now and, when I say so," George said, "everyone run out of the car."

"George, Dad'll kill us if anything happens to this car," Fred said.

"I would rather Dad kills us than the tree," George said.

"What about Percy?" Hattie asked.

"What about me?" Percy asked, sleepily his eyes still closed.

"Just push him out," George said. "I'll grab him."

"What about our stuff?" Ginny asked.

"We'll get it later," George said.

"Percy," Hattie said to him. "When George says so, you have to run out of the car, okay?"

"What car?" he asked.

"I'm going to push you if you don't run," Hattie said.

"Okay," he said, clearly in a haze. "I'll run when George says so."

The car hit the ground with a large THUD, leaving everyone stunned for a second. Hattie wouldn't even have heard George shout, "Get out!" if Percy hadn't leapt out of his seat and charged onto the Hogwarts lawn. Hattie, Ron, and Ginny followed suit (Hattie carrying Hedwig's cage) and they ran until they were positive they were out of the Willow's range. George grabbed onto the back of Percy's pyjamas to keep him from running farther.

"Fred!" Hattie shouted.

Of course, Fred was still in the front seat of the car, trying to get the Ford Anglia to start up. Ginny screamed as the willow hit the passenger side of the car.

"Merlin," George said. "He always takes things just a step too far." He handed Ron the back of Percy's pyjamas and said, "Hold Perce for me."

Ginny latched onto George and yelled, "Don't go. You could get hit. Fred's fine inside the car."

"He won't be for long," Ron added as the Willow hit the driver's side. Hattie never thought Fred could get so pale.

They all heard the engine start again. "Gods yes," George said, yelling. "Reverse!"

"What are we talking about?" Percy asked, rubbing his eyes.

Fred managed to get the Anglia just out of the Willow's range, the Willow hitting the ground around it just to make sure. Fred then appeared to be thrown out of the car with all of their luggage. Hattie was thankful she had grabbed Hedwig's cage.

"Is that Dad's car?" Percy asked, furious as he suddenly regain of consciousness.

The car then took off into the Forbidden Forest, having apparently too much of the Weasleys' antics. "That WAS Dad's car," Fred said, smiling triumphantly.

Percy's face turned a bright, hateful red as he turned to Fred. "What the hell is going on Fred?" he asked. "Why are we at Hogwarts with Dad's car and why the bloody hell am I on the lawn in my pyjamas?"

Fred shrugged. "None of us wanted to dress you," he said.

George laughed, his good humour finally coming back to him. "Good one Fred," George replied.

"Thank you George," Fred said.

"Merlin, I am so sick of you two," Percy said. He looked down at his faded pyjamas. "I am just so sick of being a Weasley. I'm going to go get Professor McGonagall and let her deal with you two. Ginny, come with me, I'll try to get you in with the rest of the first years."

"But my things," she said, and Hattie felt her heart break hearing the tears in Ginny's voice.

"Leave them," Percy said. "This lot'll bring them in. And don't think I'm not angry with you two either," he said, pointing a finger at Hattie and Ron. "You two should have known better than to think ANY idea Fred and George came up with was a good one."

As they started to walk away, Hattie shouted, "You look great in your new robes, Ginny!"

Ginny's face lit up and she walked backwards to wave to them. Even though Percy's back was turned, it was easy to tell that he was still fuming.

Ron looked for Scabbers in the grass as Fred and George levitated everyone's luggage in front of them. "Come on," Fred said. "Let's go before someone finds us."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," a very cold voice added from right behind them.

The luggage dropped as Fred and George broke their concentration. "I see you're already starting your reign of chaos," Professor Snape added.

"It's never too early," Fred said.

"I believe I was talking to Miss. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Snape said. "Get your luggage any way you can manage and follow me."

Hattie let Hedwig out of her cage so she could make her way to the Owlery by herself. They simply carried their luggage, and they all could feel their hearts sink to the floor as they headed to the dungeons instead of the warmth of the Great Hall. Hattie's stomach grumbled in protest as her nose took in the smells. The five of them entered Snape's office, and Hattie noticed the confidence Fred and George had exuded was now faded in the cold. Professor Snape sat down behind his desk and motioned for the others to sit.

"So is the train not good enough for the Weasleys anymore?" Snape asked, softly.

"No sir," Hattie said. "We would have preferred the train, but-"

"Where's the car?" Snape asked, looking to Fred, as if he knew who was last behind the wheel.

"It drove into the forest," Fred said.

"Would we be able to retrieve it, sir?" George asked.

Fred continued, "Perhaps as a detention we could go into the forest and seek it out."

Snape scoffed. "As if we'd let you two terrorize the forest," he replied. "You're just lucky you weren't seen coming in."

None of them said anything about Arthur's cloaking device. Hattie wasn't certain that his tinkering was legal – and she knew Molly thought very little of it, which didn't bode well.

Snape rubbed his temples for a moment. "Most unfortunately you're not in my house to receive your proper punishment, although I doubt you two," he said, pointing to Fred and George, "would still be here if you were in my house. Wait here while I fetch the people who do have that power."

When he left the room, Fred mumbled, "We wouldn't want to be here if we were in his house."

"Let's just hope McGonagall goes easy on us," George replied, "or else we'll have to face Mum who'll be worse than Snape if we have to see her in person."

"Should we have told him about Dobby?" Hattie asked. "Surely that's a good enough excuse, and I thought your Dad told Dumbledore about him."

"I wouldn't tell Snape anything," Ron said, folding his arms against his chest. "We can tell Professor McGonagall when she asks, but she'll probably think we should have woken up Mum and Dad, and we probably should have."

"Don't say that," George said. "This was brilliant."

"Except when we crashed into the tree," Hattie said.

"Especially when we crashed into the tree," Fred said.

"I'm going to say you woke me up in the car," Ron said. "Then maybe mum'll be too busy yelling at you to remember me."

Professor McGonagall returned with Snape, her lips pressed together tightly into a fine, straight line in anger. She flicked her wand to light the fireplace and then turned to her students. "Explain," she said.

They all spoke quickly at once, all starting with different details. "Hold it," Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Weasley – Ron, tell us what happened."

Ron looked from Professor McGonagall to Snape and swallowed. Hattie mentally willed him to mention the house elf. "I was sleeping," he started.

And Hattie rolled her eyes and sighed. Snape's eyes snapped to her, but said nothing.

Ron shot Hattie a dirty look. "I was going to tell her," Ron said. "I was sleeping because we've had a house elf – not ours – fiddling with our stuff. He took our mail for a while, and then mum said he was tampering with the garden, but that could have just been Lockhart's advice, but when we all didn't wake up in the morning–"

"House elf?" Professor Snape asked, suppressing a chuckle. "Surely you're not going to let them blame everything on an arguably non-existent house elf when they didn't-"

"Yes, when they made the choice to drive to the school," Professor McGonagall said. "Please, Severus, these are my students. No one's forcing you to skulk by the fireplace and glare them into submission."

"But it definitely helps to terrify us," Hattie added.

Professor McGonagall looked unimpressed at Hattie's reply, but she was pleased to see Snape continued to look amused by the whole meeting. Professor McGonagall continued, "Professor Snape has a point. If this House Elf put you to sleep, why didn't you wake your parents?"

"And put them through the stress?" Fred asked.

"We thought we'd be able to handle it," George replied.

"And we thought it'd be fun in the process," Fred continued.

"So we let Percy sleep, because obviously he'd be a problem," George said.

"And we woke up the fun ones," Fred said.

Professor McGonagall exchanged glances with Professor Snape. She asked, "You're not even going to make up some excuse?" Professor McGonagall asked. "You are certain you want to say you used an illegal device to fly onto school grounds because you thought it would be fun?"

Now George and Fred exchanged glances, in clear mockery of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Hattie could feel herself tensing under both of their glares. "Yes," Fred and George said in unison.

"And what are your reasons?" Professor McGonagall asked Hattie and Ron.

Ron looked to the ground, but Hattie shrugged. "It's not like I could wake up Aunt Petunia by myself," Hattie said. "I didn't know the countercharms. I said I wasn't sure about it but-"

"You went along with it anyway," Professor Snape finished.

"We protested," Ron said. "We tried to talk them out of it, but it's not like we were going to stay home while they dragged Percy with them. Ginny would have had a fit if she missed sorting."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Well, Miss. Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor with only one member of her family present to welcome her," she said. "You could have sent an owl, even without waking up your parents, and we would have found some way to pick you up."

"I don't see what the problem is," Fred said. "We made it here, we're fine, and no one saw us. There was no point in making a fuss about missing the train. Why put everyone out when we solved the problem on our own?"

"Because everything could have gone wrong," Professor McGonagall said. "You could have been seen, you could have crashed into the willow, your car could have crashed earlier – if you owled us nothing would have gone wrong."

There was a knock on the office door and Snape opened it. Professor Dumbledore stepped in and Hattie's whole body went numb and she noticed the colour drained from Fred's face. Professor Dumbledore sat behind Snape's desk, looking grave. He didn't yell when he said, "Please explain why you did this."

George explained calmly and quietly their reasoning behind it, leaving out that the Anglia was their father's, but emphasizing the 'fun' factor and that they didn't want to put anyone out. Hattie supposed George and Fred got away with enough just because of 'fun' and they probably saw no reason to break their routine now.

When George finished, they all stared at the ground waiting for Dumbledore's reply. Hattie was too terrified to look into Dumbledore's face, and Ron's face was red enough to show how horrified they were that they had done wrong (or that they had been caught).

Snape's chair creaked as Dumbledore stood up from the chair. "I will be writing to your families tonight, and I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you. This matter is very serious, and it was not a wise choice that you made."

Snape cleared his throat, as if he expected Dumbledore to discipline them further. "Professor McGonagall shall decide your punishments," he said, "although none of you will be expelled." Dumbledore put a hand on Snape's shoulder, his long, gnarled fingers looking a stark white against Severus' black robes. "Come, Severus. I must get back to the feast and there's a delicious-looking custard tart that I believe had your name on it."

Snape stood frozen, looking somewhat defeated. "I'm afraid you are mistaken," he replied. "I don't like custard."

"Ah, I will have to eat it on your behalf then," Dumbledore said. "You must witness it."

The two men left together, Snape clearly sulking. Professor McGonagall only sat in Snape's chair once he left. They managed to talk her out of taking points from Gryffindor, but they all ended up with a detention, one that Ginny would be spared from. Of course, Percy faced no blame since he slept it though it all. Professor McGonagall raised her wand, summoned some food into Snape's office for them, and then excused herself to the Great Hall. She told them to head to their dormitories as soon as they were done, with no side-tracking.

"I can't believe we have to eat in Snape's office," George said.

"And what was with you sucking up to Snape, Hattie?" Fred said, obviously offended.

"More importantly," Hattie said, "why didn't they want to talk about Dobby?"

"Maybe they'll talk to Mum and Dad about it," Ron said. "They probably don't want us to worry about it."

They decided to carry their food up to Gryffindor Tower so they wouldn't have to eat around Snape's mystery jars. They managed to bump into Hermione, Neville, and Ginny as they were walking so they had no problems getting the new password and getting into the tower. They ate around the swarm of Gryffindors wanting to hear a retelling the story. Fred continuously told the story of him writing his name in the clouds, and both he and George emphasized Percy's worn-in pyjamas. Hattie and Ron found the twins left little room for them to talk.

Hermione and Percy looked disgusted the entire time, and Hattie wanted to ask Ginny about how the sorting went, but they couldn't really talk over the roar of Lee Jordan and the twins. Hattie excused herself to go to her room, and Hermione quickly followed her. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown didn't hurry to catch up with them, more interested in the twins' role than Hattie's. Hattie dreaded the lecture she was about to get.

"What made your Aunt sleep in?" Hermione asked.

"The twins suspect the House Elf," Hattie said. "It was a sleeping charm, for sure. Percy was out like a light throughout most of the trip."

"He really wanted to keep you out of Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"I can't imagine what would be worse than Voldemort riding along on the back of a Professor's head," Hattie said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Hermione said, "there's a new trend among the Slytherins and a handful of the Ravenclaws."

"Clothing?" Hattie asked. "Since when do you follow that?"

"Since they're all wearing wizard hats that fully cover the back of their heads," Hermione said. "Do you think Voldemort's back in here?"

"If he is," Hermione said, "we're going to have to do some careful investigation to find out."


	6. Gilderoy Lockhart

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.

Chapter Six: Gilderoy Lockhart

The following morning the Great Hall was filled with Molly Weasley's voice. Apparently she sent one to each of the twins, her voice timed perfectly as if two of her were lecturing them. "Thank Merlin she forgot about me," Ron said, exhaling. "Look at Fred and George though. They're loving the attention. It's like Mum's anger justifies how great their stunt was."

"We already know that it fuels them, Ron," Hermione said. "Look at Draco's hat. I swear he hasn't taking it off the entire time he's been here. Would you go over there and push him to see if You-Know-Who is hiding underneath it?"

"Any excuse to push Malfoy is a good excuse," Hattie said.

"Hey," Neville said. "Look, it's Rubeus!"

The owl flew down onto their table and nibbled happily on Neville's crust. Hattie managed to get the letter off Rubeus while Neville stroked his head. "Hey buddy, I sure missed you," Neville said. "Gran made me eat my crusts. You should have visited."

Rubeus hooted loudly, furious that Neville had to eat his own crusts.

"Your cousin?" Ron asked.

"Nope," Hattie said. "It's Aunt Petunia's writing."

"Mum must not have shown her how to write a howler," Ron said.

The letter read:

"My darling Hattie,

I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and believe that you made poor choices because you got caught up in the emotion of yesterday's events.

However, if you do anything stupid like this on your own, you'll be facing more than a howler at your breakfast table. Don't think that I'm not upset. I'm furious you robbed me of the chance to say goodbye to you.

Keep an eye on Ginny and write to me as often as you can.

Love and hugs,  
Your Aunt Petunia.

P.S. Your Uncle won't let Dudley keep Rubeus in the house anymore, so I'm taking him in for the time being. Dudley wants letters back from Ginny, so remind her to do that."

Ginny sat across from Hattie, but she hadn't said much to the quartet since sitting down with them. Hermione had asked a few questions, but received one-to-two word answers. "Ginny," Hattie said. "Dudley wants you to write to him."

Ginny's cheeks burned. "He doesn't really," she replied.

"Well Aunt Petunia says he does," Hattie said. "So I'm going to get in trouble if you don't."

Ginny simply nodded as Professor McGonagall handed the five of them their schedules. "It's nice to hear Molly's voice in the halls again," she said to Ron, whose cheeks quickly matched Ginny's. "Enjoy your first day."

First up, they had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Hattie loved Herbology with the Hufflepuffs because they shared a table with Neville, and Professor Sprout loved Neville more than any of the Hufflepuffs. Hattie, who was fairly incompetent when it came to plants, liked to see the Hufflepuffs' frustration as Neville cheerfully beat them to all the questions.

So in Herbology they learned something about Mandrakes which did something important, and Hattie and Ron decided to blame the earmuffs on their inability to care about the facts. Even if they had been listening, they'd have forgotten it by exam time and they'd just end up asking Neville about it anyway.

Then was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, and Hattie slightly regretted not studying with Hermione over the summer. Hermione flipped the buttons she made during Transfiguration between her fingers. Neville had been just as hopeless as Hattie. The wings on Ron's beetle, however, had turned a stiff plastic and had a few holes in them. The beetle then attempted to fly away and horrified Lavender Brown by trying to crawl down her blouse.

"What've we got this afternoon?" Hattie asked – hoping it'd be something she was good at. What was she good at, again?

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione replied.

"Hold on," Neville said, looking over Hermione's shoulder. "Why have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

"Let me see that," Ron said, taking Hermione's schedule. "Gross!"

Blushing furiously Hermione took the schedule back and hit him. "He's charming," Hermione said, "and, unlike some people, he's a brilliant wizard."

"At least Hermione thinks your charming, Ron," Hattie mumbled.

"I didn't say that, Hattie," Hermione said. "You're just as bad as they are."

While they were at the lunch table, Ginny sat down with what appeared to be some sort of friend. "All right, Hattie?" the small, mousy-haired boy said. "I'm-"

Ginny scoffed. "This is Colin, Hattie," she said, her morning silence fading. "He wants to take a picture of you."

"Why?" Hattie asked.

Colin began going on and on about a signed photo, and Ginny mouthed "Sorry" to Hattie.

"Signed photos?" Malfoy asked. "You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"

Of course Draco Malfoy and his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, had to be around to attempt to bother Hattie. They were all wearing their goofy wizard hats, and Hattie noticed all of the Slytherins wearing them. They couldn't seriously think these hats looked good. The hats even covered their ears, as if they were preparing for the cold of winter.

"Why? Do you want one Malfoy?" Hattie asked. "It could match the poster you have of me and Ron on your wall."

"You could send one home to Daddy," Ron said. "Hattie could write some very nice things about you on it."

"If Hattie gave you one you could sell it and your family could actually afford a decent lunch, Weasley," Malfoy said.

"Do you really think my picture is worth that much?" Hattie said. "Golly, I'm flattered you think so highly of me, Malfoy."

"I EAT JUST FINE MALFOY!" Ron shouted.

"Well you do now that you're at Hogwarts," Draco said, smirking now that he finally pushed someone's buttons. "Must be nice to eat something other than whatever your owl catches."

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart appeared beside them. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Hattie looked at the Head Table to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape eyeing them suspiciously. They must have said something that caused Lockhart to come over and hope to defuse things.

"Shouldn't have asked!" Lockhart thundered jovially. "We meet again, Hattie!"

"We are going to the same school," Hattie said, coolly.

"Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, ignoring Hattie completely. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

"You better take two, Colin," Hattie said. "Malfoy's going to want one for his bedstand."

"Really?" Lockhart said, turning around to see Draco who tried skulking off. "You should have asked, Mr. Malfoy! Is that what you were scuffling about before? You had Minerva and Severus gossiping like a sewing circle!"

"I didn't want to give out too many signed photos," Hattie said, "so that it didn't seem like I was being arrogant. Colin asked and then Draco wanted one for him and then another for his father."

"I did not!" Draco shouted.

"No need to be ashamed Mr. Malfoy. Come, we'll take the photos," Lockhart said, sitting down and putting an arm around Hattie. (Hattie had to admit, the man did smell nice.)

As they walked to class, Hermione said, "You should have knocked off his hat, Hattie."

Ron added, "You should have knocked out his teeth."

"You got some good quips in though," Neville said, complimenting this author as well. "I wish I could quip like that. I can't think on my feet too well."

"Merlin, Malfoy probably does have a poster of us on his wall," Ron said.

"When we've famous Quidditch players, we'll mail him one," Hattie said.

"No," Hermione said. "We're not out to be mean, Hattie. We're supposed to find out if You-Know-Who is here and that means knocking off a few hats."

Hattie couldn't believe the quiz in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Seamus and Dean didn't seem to be able to either, trying to refrain from laughing at the front of the classroom. Hermione, however, beamed when Lockhart built her up and gave Gryffindor ten points. Hattie wished she had written in humorous responses, but new the consequences wouldn't be worth it – Lockhart would probably lecture her on jealously.

Then he let out the Cornish Pixies and Hattie and Ron had to fend off two form lifting Neville by the ears. Lockhart failed to do anything competently and as soon as the bell rang, Hattie, Neville, and Ron were out the door.

"Merlin," Ron said.

"This is going to be a terrible class," Neville said. "I'm not going to learn anything."

"Are you kidding?" Hattie asked. "This is going to be a great class – Lockhart's going to make a fool of himself every class. But you're right, we are going to learn nothing."

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

Neville continued, "And if we're fighting You-Know-Who, you'd think Defence Against the Dark Arts would be just a tad helpful to know."

"Did Hermione stay behind to help that nutter?" Ron asked.

"Must have," Hattie said. "Do you think he's a fraud?"

"Definitely," Ron asked.

"We should avoid him as much as possible," Neville said. "You saw what he did with the pixies – if You-Know-Who does come after us, Lockhart could put us in more danger by trying to be a hero or something."

That's when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked by them in the hall. Hattie made a swipe at his hat, but he dodged with a laugh. "You want one Potter?" he shouted as he walked away. "It would hide your Weasley hair."

"I hate him," Ron said.

"No thanks," Hattie shouted back. "Unlike you, I have no desire to look like a prat."

Keeping his smile, Draco simply shrugged and turned down the hallway.

"What was that?" Neville asked. "No snappy comeback, just a smile?"

"Malfoy knows something," Ron said. "There's no way he'd be so happy at being insulted."

"Unless he has a crush," Neville said, "which would explain why he's so determined to push your buttons."

"Gross," Hattie said. "Jealously explains that too and it doesn't make me want to vomit."

"It makes me want to vomit too," Ron said.

"You'd rather You-Know-Who is on the back of his head?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Hattie and Ron said in unison.

Neville folded his arms across his chest. "Fine," he said, "but don't come crying to me if You-Know-Who does peer out from Draco's ugly hat."

At dinner, Ginny and Colin joined them again. Hattie said that if Colin wanted any more pictures with her, he should either take action shots and not ask permission or ask permission in the Gryffindor common room. He cheerfully agreed, and Hattie almost instantly felt relief. She didn't need Lockhart lecturing her on demanding everyone's attention.

"What's that Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said.

Hattie noticed Ginny tuck a book underneath her textbooks. Hattie asked, "So that means you're hiding nothing?"

"Right," Ginny said.

Hattie and Ron exchanged looks. They both reached to grab the book from Ginny, and eventually Ron managed to get it from Ginny. "Come on guys," Neville said. "Leave her alone."

"It's blank," Ron said. "Is this a diary?"

"No," Ginny said.

"Why are you carrying around a blank book?" Ron asked.

Ginny just shrugged.

Hermione came in and sat down. "Where were you guys when I was catching the Cornish Pixies?" Hermione asked.

"I tried knocking off Malfoy's hat," Hattie said. "That's what we were doing. We think Ginny here is using a diary."

"I am not," she said.

"Ginny," Hermione said, "you know you can tell Hattie and me anything you'd want to put in a diary. Plus, you've got Dudley to write letters to if you want to complain about us."

"You will be complaining about Hermione," Hattie said, "and you can definitely complain to me about Hermione."

Hattie took the diary from Ron and flipped through it herself. "You can complain to me about Hermione too," Ron added.

"Well you can complain to me about any of them," Hermione said, "because they're selfish and rarely help their friends when they need help catching Cornish Pixies."

"For Lockhart," Ron said.

As they left the Great Hall, Hattie noticed Ginny lingering in the back of the group. Hattie waited for a minute to walk beside her. "You haven't been talking much since you've come here," Hattie said.

Ginny shrugged.

Hattie said, "You can tell me anything, and I'm way better than a diary because I talk back."

Ginny chuckled. "Okay," she said, "just hold on a minute I don't want Ron to hear."

So Hattie said her and Ginny were going to stop at the loo and would catch up with them later. "Okay," Hattie said. "Complete privacy."

"It's just that when you're at home you're just Hattie, you know?" Ginny said. "But now that you're here at school, ever since we've got here everyone's been talking to you about being Hattie Potter – the girl who lived. And you and Hermione and them all have your classes together and I'm just starting and don't know everything and I don't even know what Cornish Pixies are. I guess I just don't feel good enough."

"To be my friend?" Hattie asked.

Again, Ginny simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Ginny, you're the coolest person ever. Somehow you've survived six brothers, you're brilliant on a broomstick, and you're going to be a fantastic witch," Hattie said. "And the best part is that you don't treat me differently like everyone else does. You're not supposed to be intimidated by me because we're equals, unless we're in the air, then you're way far superior."

Ginny laughed. "That's not true, we're equals in the air," she said, winking. "So we're still friends then?"

"Of course we're still friends," Hattie said.

Ginny handed Hattie the diary. "Ron and I were just teasing," Hattie said. "Hold onto it."

"No," Ginny said. "I don't want it. I've got you."

Hattie put her arm around Ginny. "Well, I certainly don't need it when I have you," Hattie said and tossed the diary away over her shoulder.

That night, Hattie had another nightmare. She was hot and stuffy, as if she was being suffocated under Neville's duvet. She couldn't see anything, everything drowned out in a textured blackness. She could hear one voice: Draco's. He talked quickly and excitedly about something, but his voice was muffled. She seethed with anger, but not because she couldn't understand him, it was because he wouldn't shut up.


	7. Mudbloods and Murmurs

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.

A/N: Next update may be a bit late because I'm gone all weekend, which is usually when I get most of my writing done. If you have any questions that I can turn into Hattie Potter Notes on my Livejournal, be sure to ask them now and I'll update that next Friday or Saturday. I'll be updating something next weekend, I just might not have a chapter done. (Even if no one asks any questions!)  
On a more storyline-based note, I've been struggling a bit to deviate from the storyline, but hopefully you are interested anyway. I got two great reviews last week which did wonders for my confidence (Thank you!), so I hope these banter and jokes make up for strong plot similarities. Right now, the next chapter is completely different. Hopefully I'll keep up with that different streak.

Chapter Seven: Mudbloods and Murmurs

Fred shook Hattie awake Saturday morning. They were supposed to visit Hagrid in his hut, but apparently Fred had other plans. "Fred?" Hattie asked, rubbing her eyes. "Merlin, how did you get into the girl's dorm?"

"Hattie, it's me, Fred," Fred said. "Do you really have to ask?"

Hattie shook her head and peeked at her roommates to make sure they were still sleeping. Hermione stirred. Hattie couldn't sneak anything by that girl. "You're right," she whispered. "Come on, let's go downstairs and let this lot sleep."

Of course it was too early in the morning. Hattie could feel her eyelids begging to stay closed. "What time is it?" Hattie asked as they got on the stairs.

"Too early," Fred said. "But Wood wants you ready."

"Wood?" Hattie asked. "Are we talking about a person? Jesus, Fred, if this is a prank I'm going to burn off every freckle on your body."

"You're getting your curses mixed up, Hattie," Fred replied. "Oliver Wood. You know, Captain of our Quidditch team? He was going to have Seeker tryouts, but it's just you and Towler, and we've decided that we'd rather see you fail miserably than him."

"Thanks?"

Hattie snuck back upstairs, threw on her Weasley sweater and a pair of jeans, grabbed her broomstick, and headed outside with Fred. The sun just peeked through the trees. "Oy," Fred said. "Wood, can't we practice at a decent hour like everyone else?"

Hattie noticed Ron, Colin, and Ginny sitting on the bleachers at the Quidditch pitch, the latter two waving fiercely. "Was this some surprise, Fred?" Hattie shoved him playfully. "Why did they know and I didn't?"

But Oliver Wood came over and began talking eagerly to Hattie about starting early and then started going over strategies. She hadn't even been introduced to the three girls on the team, but she knew the twins well enough. As Oliver went through one of later plays, Hattie peeked at her friends on the bleachers. Hermione and Neville now sat with them and they brought a blanket and hot cocoa from the Great Hall for them. Hattie began regretting her decision to actually play on the team, especially if it meant early mornings and no cocoa.

When she finally flew up in the air, she noticed Colin stand up (knocking off their blanket) to take pictures of Hattie flying. Hattie swooped over to grab Ron's piece of marmalade on toast and start eating it. "Oy, Potter," George said. "Grab me a piece next."

That's when Hattie saw the Slytherins skulking onto the field. "I'll grab you a piece from them." She nodded towards the Slytherins.

Wood landed and started arguing with the Slytherin Captain. Hattie said to George in the air. "There're no girls on their team," she replied.

"No, they do now," George said, pointing to their team. "They've got Malfoy on it. Come on, let's see what they're yelling about."

"Well we're going to McGonagall," Wood said. "We're training our new seeker too."

"Potter," Malfoy said, "I didn't know-"

"Whatever remark you're trying to come up with Malfoy, stuff it," Hattie said, turning to Marcus Flint. "He can't play Quidditch in that ridiculous hat."

Sure enough, Malfoy was still wearing his hat, but the remainder of the team stayed hatless. Hattie thought they might be better looking with the hats, however. Flint looked Hattie up and down, his Neanderthal face struggling to calculate what she was complaining about. "He's not wearing the hat," Flint said.

"Like hell I'm not," Draco said. "It won't fall off. It'll be fine."

Flint just shrugged. "He's wearing the hat," he said. "I've got one meself – it doesn't fall off. There's no rule against it, is there?"

"There should be," Fred said. "They're hideous."

"Quite like your devastatingly old CleanSweep Five," Malfoy said. "I'm amazed it even gets off the ground. Notice our team has a set of Nimbus 2001s?"

The five spectators approached the rest, Hermione folding the blanket against her chest. Ron's eyes locked onto Draco. "What's he doing here?" Ron asked. "What's going on?"

"Draco bought his way onto the team," Hattie explained.

"Ah," Ron said. "That explains it."

Draco's pale face started to tint pink, but he tried to keep his smug expression. Before Malfoy could say a comeback, Wood said to Flint, "I'll go to McGonagall. We need just as much time as you do."

"Until then," Flint said, "Professor Snape says we get the field. So sod off."

"Come on," Alicia put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "We'll finish up later. They're not worth the trouble."

Marcus Flint attempted what he thought was a charming smile. "Well, I could be worth your time," he said.

"Oh gross," Katie said.

Angelina made a similar gagging face and the Gryffindors quickly left the field. Hattie trailed behind to walk with her friends. "I can't believe you're wearing that sweater," Ron said. "You look ridiculous."

"It's warm," Hattie said, "and I look great in it, especially on a broom. Colin's got the pictures to prove it, right?"

"Right," Colin agreed.

"Is breakfast still on in the Great Hall?" Hattie asked.

She didn't exactly want to drag Colin with them to Hagrid's, but she did want to bring Ginny. It would be very difficult to ditch Colin and still keep Ginny in their group. "I don't think so," Neville replied. "Did you even get breakfast?"

"Ron's toast," Hattie said.

"Oy," Fred shouted. "Hattie, let me put away your broom for you. Then you can go chum off with my brother."

"I'll give you your robes before next practice," Oliver said. "Good start today."

Hattie tossed her broom to Fred. "Wood, we barely even got off the ground," he replied.

"Well she's promising," Wood said. "Better than Towler."

"Thanks!" Hattie said. "I'm looking forward to the robes."

Ron scoffed. "Such a girl," he said.

"See you both at our detention?" Fred asked.

"Merlin, I hope so," Ron said. "If McGonagall separates us, I might just die of boredom."

"I overheard McGonagall complaining to Hagrid this morning that Lockhart wants Potter to serve her detention with him," George said.

"No," Hattie said, determined. "I won't."

"He's not that bad," Hermione said.

"How can you say that?" Hattie asked. "He's horrid."

"Just wait until she takes off her rose-coloured glasses," Neville said, "then she'll be singing a different tune."

Ron gave Neville a confused look as the Quidditch team disappeared into the school. "But Hermione's not wearing glasses, Neville," he said.

"Forget it," Hattie said. "Let's go see Hagrid."

"The gamekeeper?" Colin asked.

"Yep," Hattie said, hoping he'd bugger off.

"I haven't got a picture of him yet," Colin said. "Can I come?"

Ron sighed heavily, but Colin didn't even flinch. His brown eyes lit up and Hattie suppressed her desire to say, "No." Ginny looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed. "Uh," Hattie said, "how about I'll ask him, and if he says yes, next time you can come along? He might not like too many students taking pictures in his home."

"His home is on Hogwarts grounds?" Colin asked. "All right, Hattie! But if he says no, try a few times for me, okay?"

"Okay," Hattie said.

"What do you think makes him so big anyway?" Colin asked.

"I wonder if he misused an engorgio spell," Ron suggested.

"Maybe I should try that," Colin said. "See you later Hattie!"

"Don't try that!" Hermione shouted after him. She continued, "That boy is terribly annoying."

"I'm just glad he didn't ask Ginny to go with him," Hattie said.

"He's not too bad," Ginny said. "He just gets excited when you're around."

"Well at least he left without a fuss," Neville said.

"You did handle that quite well, Hattie," Hermione said. "I must say I'm impressed."

"Lockhart!" Ron shouted, pushing Hattie into a bush.

Neville and Ron followed Hattie into the brush by Hagrid's hut, while Hermione and Ginny stayed standing. "Good afternoon Professor Lockhart!" Hermione said, and Hattie could hear Hermione pronouncing the "o"s as if they were little hearts.

"Ah, Miss. Granger! Good afternoon," Professor Lockhart said. "And your companion is Miss. Weasley, am I correct?"

She smiled. "Yes, sir," Ginny said.

"Your brothers flew the car onto campus with Miss. Hattie Potter," Lockhart continued.

Ginny's smile faded. "Oh, yes," Ginny said. "Actually, if you'd sign a book for me, my Mum'd be thrilled. She's a huge fan."

"Of course," Lockhart said, beaming. He took out a brightly coloured quill. "Where's the book?"

Hattie, Ron, and Neville attempted crawling along the bush to reach Hagrid's hut. Ginny nudged Hermione who pulled out one of his books. Everyone knew that Hermione was always rereading one of Lockhart's books. Hermione pulled it out and handed it to Lockhart.

"What's your Mum's name, dear?" he asked Ginny.

"Molly," Ginny said.

"You two ladies didn't come all the way up here to find me, did you?" he asked.

"We're off to visit Hagrid," Hermione said.

"I hope you're not going for gardening advice," Lockhart said. "The poor man seems a few berries short of a basket when it comes to gardening, if you know what I mean."

"Just a visit," Ginny said, coolly. She knew what Lockhart's advice did to gardens.

Lockhart handed the book to Ginny and replied, "Glad to hear it, he could use more company, I think. And if you two need any help with anything, be sure to come to me."

"Of course, sir," Hermione said.

The pair walked towards Hagrid's hut with the other three crawling along beside them. Hermione watched Lockhart walk away and said, "All right, he wouldn't spot you even if he turned around now."

They went into Hagrid's hut, with Hagrid already complaining about Professor Lockhart. Hermione tried defending him, but to no avail. Hattie learned that Lockhart was the only Professor who applied for the job, other than Professor Severus Snape, who apparently wanted this job forever.

The conversation continued darting around and when they were looking at his pumpkins Hattie asked if Colin Creevey could visit. "Is he the one you've bin givin' signed photos to?" Hagrid asked. "Why didn' yeh give one ter me?"

Ginny laughed. "It was all Lockhart's doing," Ginny said. "Colin's harmless, really. He just likes taking photos and he's curious as anything."

"He's super annoying," Ron said. "But if you can deal with Hattie's cousin, I'm sure you'll be fine with Colin."

"Ah, yeh can bring 'im along," Hagrid said. "An' I'm on'y jokin' about the photos. I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"Hey, thanks," Hattie said. "Hermione says I'm not tolerant enough with this stuff."

"I'm right here," Hermione said. "And you're not."

"Can I carve one of your pumpkins, Hagrid?" Neville asked. "Around Halloween, of course."

After Hagrid agreed to let Neville carve one his pumpkins, they all went to the Great Hall so Hattie could get some lunch. The five of them stopped in the Great Hall, and Hattie was relieved to see some food on the Gryffindor table. Dean and Seamus ate away and Hattie and the rest joined them. Hattie was eager to tell Dean about their first Quidditch practice, and the two promised to come watch a few practices.

"Do you notice that the twins call you Potter when you're playing, Hattie?" Hermione asked.

"It's sportsmanship," Ron said. "You know, bonding and things."

"Do they call your brothers by their last name?" Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest. "It would be inefficient."

That's when Malfoy appeared again with Crabbe and Goyle. "Are we discussing Weasley's inefficiency again?" he asked, looming over the group of them.

"We're discussing yours," Hattie said.

"Your Quidditch inefficiencies," Hermione said. "Did you notice that no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in?"

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

And there it was - all of Hattie's friends – even Dean Thomas – began shouting at Draco Malfoy, who simply smiled smugly. Crabbe and Goyle tensed, as if ready to pounce on anyone who acted. They missed, however, Ron shooting off a spell at Malfoy. Neither took the hit for him, and Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but out poured a slug.

Goyle gripped Malfoy to keep him from stumbling over and Crabbe took a step back to avoid the slugs. "Good one, Ron," Hattie said.

"At least what's coming out matches everything he's been saying," Neville said.

Malfoy glared at them all, but more slugs crawled out from outside his mouth. Hermione frowned as if she didn't completely approve. She opened her mouth to say something, but Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall appeared too quickly.

Professor McGonagall put a hand on Malfoy's back and shot a dirty look at Ron Weasley. "He called Hermione-"

"I heard what he called Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh what's this then?" Professor Lockhart came forward.

"Mr. Weasley cursed Mr. Malfoy because Mr. Malfoy called Miss. Granger a repulsive name," Professor Snape explained.

"Ah, I can fix this," Professor Lockhart said, examining a slug from Malfoy's mouth. "Just give me a moment."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to protest, but Hattie said with fake enthusiasm, "Oh please, Professor Lockhart! Fix Ron's mistake!"

With his chest beaming with pride, Professor Lockhart waved his wand and said a few nonsense words. Mucus-green smoke spewed out from his wand and flowed into Draco's nose. Malfoy's cheeks bulged and he choked as more slugs came spewing from his mouth. If anything, Lockhart only worsened his condition. "There we go," he said. "See, it'll force them out more quickly. Everything's fine, Miss. Potter."

"Thank you Professor Lockhart," Hattie replied.

Draco Malfoy shot Hattie a death look, and McGonagall's expression was quite similar. As Lockhart sashayed from the scene, Professor McGonagall said to Hattie, "Miss. Potter, I was going to let you and Mr. Weasley off easy for detention tonight, but I'm afraid you just increased your punishment."

"Professor McGonagall, I was only trying to-"

"Egg on Professor Lockhart," Professor McGonagall said. "You knew he wouldn't be able to help Mr. Malfoy." She turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "Take him to Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure he'll be serving his punishment while she tries to fix this. Miss. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I'll be separating you for your detentions. Professor Lockhart has been requesting your company, Miss. Potter, and I'm tempting to let him have you."

"Professor McGonagall," Professor Snape said, "if I may. Because Mr. Malfoy is my student, may she serve her detention with me?"

Professor McGonagall thinned her lips, thinking.

"You know Professor Lockhart will simply have her signing pictures or some such nonsense. The worst part will be listening to him talk, and it's likely she's already learned to tune him out like the rest of us," Professor Snape said. "I am not so easy to tune out."

"You'll take Fred Weasley as well then," Professor McGonagall said. "I'm not letting Fred and George Weasley stay together either." She turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, you and your brother will be serving your detentions with Mr. Filch. You don't have to let your brother know, I will tell them now. I believe Mr. Filch will be expecting you after dinner."

"And I'll be expecting you after dinner as well, Miss. Potter. Don't wear your good robes," Professor Snape said.

Both Professors walked off to approach the twins. Hattie lowered her voice to ask, "Did Snape save me or did my punishment just get worse?"

Neville scratched his chin. "I'm not sure." He clearly hated both Professors, and he couldn't decide which would be worse. "Snape will have you doing harder things, but you won't have to listen to him blather on."

"I can't believe we get to be with Fred and George," Ron said. "This is great! It's almost as good as being together, except I'm still with Filch."

"At least with Filch you know what you're getting into," Neville said. "Hard work. With Snape and Lockhart, who knows?"

"Well, I prefer Snape to Lockhart," Hattie said.

"But he's wanted to punish us from the beginning," Ron said. "He's going to be brutal."

"Still better than Lockhart," Hattie replied. "I'd clean Snape's floor with the toothbrush if it meant I didn't have to spend time with Lockhart."

"That's probably what you'll be doing," Neville said.

"Can we talk about something else for a moment?" Hermione said. "Like why you would do something as stupid as curse Malfoy in the Great Hall in front of our Professors?"

"I wonder what our punishments would have been before the curse," Hattie said.

"It'll be worth it," Ron said as he explained what Mudblood meant to Hermione and Hattie.

Hermione continued, "It's still just a word. It's not worth getting upset about."

"It's the worst thing you could call someone else," Neville said. "If Ron hadn't of done something I would have."

"And I would still be mad," Hermione said, standing up from the table. "I don't appreciate everyone getting into trouble on my behalf." And Hermione stomped off.

Dean Thomas turned to them. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you guys stood up for me like that."

"And we would," Hattie said.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't open your trap as much as Hermione does," Ron added.

"Hermione actually used the same insult as Hattie," Neville said.

"That's right," Hattie said. "But it's a good insult."

"It really is," Ron said. "I'll use it next."

Their spirits were up for most of the day, although Hermione avoided Ron and Hattie most of the day. Ginny mailed the signed book off to her Mum and replaced Hermione's book with one of her own. (She admitted to Hattie that she wasn't going to need it herself.) Apparently Hermione was not avoiding Ginny.

After dinner, Fred met with Hattie to walk to the dungeons with her. "I hear Ron and George are polishing trophies without magic," Fred said. "At least Snape'll let us use magic, although we'll probably be doing something harder."

"I wish we could develop some sort of telepathy so we could talk to each other during the detention. Snape's probably not going to let us talk," Hattie said.

"That would be excellent," Fred said. "George and I always talked about learning Morse Code, but it would require us to learn, you know, Morse Code."

"Yes, too much work," Hattie agreed.

The air changed as they went deeper into the dungeons. Fred said, "I hear Malfoy's still up in the Hospital Wing throwing up slugs."

"Brilliant," Hattie said.

"I know," Fred said. "I didn't think Ron had it in him."

"Hermione's furious," Hattie said. "She thinks we shouldn't have done anything."

"Ah, that's Hermione for you," Fred said.

They knocked on the door to Snape's office and lingered while he came to answer it. "We'll go into the classroom," he said. "I have it all organized for you two."

When they stepped into the classroom, they found a large textbook on the front desk and hundreds of glass jars, all unlabelled. Hattie didn't spot any jars like her jam jars, and she decided he must be using them for more important things.

Snape began, "While I have no difficulties knowing what's in which jar, my students are less knowledgeable, and these are their supplies. I've left out a guide which should contain everything in the jars in case you two are as equally incompetent."

"That's very thoughtful of you Professor," Fred said.

"I know," Professor Snape replied. "And speaking of my kindness, I would prefer neither of your speak during this unless you are consulting each other about the contents. I will be sitting at my desk in case you are both too dense to figure out what something is."

"And to keep us from talking," Fred noted.

"Yes," Snape said. "Keep that in mind before you speak again."

"Yes sir," Fred said, smiling, although the smile faded quickly as Snape shot him a deadly look.

"You may go when you've gone through them all," Snape said, "and you may need to open a few of the jars to better decipher the contents. I assure you that I will stop you if something is dangerous. Any questions?"

The pair shook their heads.

Snape nodded in reply. "Here are your labels," he said. "Please make it legible, and I know that is a challenge for you, Miss Potter."

"I have the handwriting of an angel," Fred said.

"That is your first warning, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape said.

"How many do I get?" he asked.

"Not enough," Professor Snape replied.

"What happens if I surpass it?" Fred asked.

"I will grind you into dust and store you in one of the jars," Professor Snape replied. "Miss. Potter will label it, 'Miscellaneous.'"

"That's a thoughtful label, sir," Fred said.

"I thought so," Professor Snape said. "So I can count on you to be quiet?"

"Unless I am consulting Hattie," Fred said.

"And I will be eavesdropping to make sure any conversation is relevant," Professor Snape said.

Fred and Hattie started with enthusiasm. "I would describe this as similar to Percy's soggy underwear," Fred said, flipping through the book. "What consistency would you say that is?"

"Which pair of underwear?" Hattie asked. "Most of them are a thinner consistency, but I heard your Mum recently bought new ones for him with my Aunt."

Professor Snape cleared his throat to indicate that he was not amused. Hattie and Fred moved onto making facial expression to describe the contents, eventually deteriorating into a contest to see who could distort their face the most to display disgust. Hattie wondered how George and Ron were making their own task more entertaining.

"Miss. Potter. Mr. Weasley. I can be here all night," he said, "but I am not sure you two want to stay here all night."

"Professor Snape, it would be a pleasure to spend all night with you," Fred said.

"That is your second warning, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape said. "I may also throw up in a jar and have you label that as well."

Fred kept a serious expression, writing on one of the labels, "Professor Snape's lustful thoughts of Fred Weasley."

Hattie suppressed her laughter. In between labelling jars, they came up with fake labels, trying to stick them on each other as inconspicuously as possible. "Lustful thoughts" ended up sticking to Hattie's palm, whereas Hattie's "Percy's sense of self-righteousness" ended up on Fred's pocket. There was also "Professor McGonagall's Sense of Humour", "Hermione's leniency", and "Some of Ron's freckles".

A few giggles escaped from time to time, causing Professor Snape to look up from his book, but he never managed to see any of the labels. Hattie and Fred also made good progress on the jars, and Hattie was surprised at how many of the ingredients she actually knew. She wrote on one of the labels, "Hattie actually remembers a lot about potions."

Fred wrote in reply, "Fred always remembers ingredients to use in pranks."

Hattie wrapped her label around Fred's index finger, and Fred wrapped his around Hattie's finger in response. This exchange greatly reduced the amount of their fake label-making, but they made good progress. She noticed Snape checking the clock hanging on the wall, but he seemed determined to keep them for as long as they needed. But Hattie found herself surprised at how quickly the time passed.

Fred stuck a label to Hattie's leg that read, "Hagrid's grasp on the English language."

Hattie simply smiled, but in the silence she heard, "Come… come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…"

Hattie's heart almost skipped a beat and she spilled the contents of something all over herself. Snape jumped to his feet almost immediately to cast a spell to clean her robes. "Merlin, Hattie," Fred said. "I didn't know you wanted to be labelled too."

Snape came over to confirm that her robes had been cleansed. "I'm sorry Professor Snape," Hattie said. "But didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Professor Snape asked, noticing the labels on her robes. "Mr. Weasley's snide comment?" He peeled off "Lockhart's magical ability [empty]" and examined it.

"No," Hattie said, in a panic. She looked from Fred, whose eyes burrowed into her, and Snape, whose eyes burrowed onto the swarms of labels that covered both of them. "You two seriously didn't hear anything?"

"Miss. Potter," Professor Snape said, "I am too tired for dramatics. If you're that desperate to get out of here, you two can just go."

"No," Hattie said, standing up. "I heard a voice–"

"It was probably just Peeves," Professor Snape said. "What does that one say on your palm? Do you think you can get away with wasting school supplies?"

"Okay, give me a detention Professor Snape," Hattie said, "but listen to me for one second. Peeves' voice is too shrill. You'd all have heard it."

"Miss. Potter, I believe we have already discussed your habit of giving yourself detentions," he said, opening her palm. Hattie's cheeks burned as he read the label. "Oh," he said, peeling the label off of Hattie's palm. "I believe this should go on Mr. Weasley's hand instead."

Only Fred laughed, the joke mainly going over Hattie's head. She didn't appreciate the voice she heard being undermined. "Professor Snape," Fred said, taking the label from him. "I would be honoured to wear this on my… left hand."

"Mr. Weasley, thank you for the nightmares," Professor Snape said, not in good humour. "Miss. Potter, what did the voice you heard say?"

She thought about it. "It was calling people so that it could… kill them, sir," Hattie said. "I wouldn't have imagined that."

"I wouldn't think so," Professor Snape said. "I will escort both of you back to Gryffindor Tower, and then I assure you I will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore. We'll get this voice sorted out, whatever it is."

Hattie asked, "Do you think it's–"

"Miss. Potter, there is no point in making assumptions and creating fear," he said, his eyes darting to Fred. "I'd tell you to be careful in the morning, but you wander around with a hoard of friends, so you should be fine."

Fred asked, "What if the voice wants to kill me?"

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you that the only person who wants to kill you is me," Snape said, "but you're not worth Azkaban over."

"Is it because of the note on my hand, Professor Snape?" Fred asked.

"Mr. Weasley, if you are trying to make yourself worse than your brother, you have officially succeeded," Snape replied. "Please, let's go to Gryffindor Tower so I can get this sorted out."

Fred tried to chatter on their way up to Gryffindor tower, but Professor Snape cut him off quickly and sharply each time. His eyes checked for any students wandering in the halls, but no one and nothing creeped through the hallways. Fred skipped cheerfully as if nothing happened, but Hattie tried to keep her pace between the both of them, feeling more comfortable with them at her side.

Fred announced the password at the Fat Lady's Portrait and Fred went through the hole first. "You'll keep me updated, right sir?" Hattie asked.

"Of course, Miss. Potter," Professor Snape replied. "Merlin knows if I don't tell you, you'll sneak out and find out on your own."

Hattie smiled. "Thank you, sir," she said. "Good night, sir."

"Good night," he exhaled. "Miss. Potter."

Hattie crawled through the portrait hole to see Neville, Ginny, George, Ron, and Percy waiting for Hattie and Fred to arrive. Percy worked on an assignment, trying not to be interested that they were back. Ron and Neville stopped playing Wizard's Chess and Ginny was reading what appeared to be a seedy romance novel, the cover worn and the spine cracked.

"What took so long?" Ron asked.

Hattie sat down with Ginny on the couch, stretching her arm out behind her to check out her book. "Snape had us labelling potions," Fred said. "Took forever, and there was still some leftover after we left. Hattie made up this brilliant story-"

"I wasn't making it up," Hattie said.

"How'd you get along with Filch?" Fred asked.

"George showed me how to cast spells behind Filch's back so we were done in no time," Ron said. "What story, Hattie?"

"I heard a voice," Hattie said. "Where's Hermione?"

Hattie noticed Percy trying not to eavesdrop, but no Hermione. "She's still mad," Ron said, "and avoiding us or maybe just me. What voice?"

Fred sighed and stretched out on a chair, clearly uninterested. Hattie explained the voice and Snape's reaction. "And you couldn't hear it?" Neville asked Fred.

"No," Fred said. "Thought she was faking. Merlin, Snape likes her."

Ginny peeled off one of the labels and stuck it into her novel. "I hope so," Hattie said. "But sometimes I'm not sure."

Neville shuddered. "He's horrible to us," Neville said. "I can't imagine anyone wanting Snape to like them aside from Malfoy."

"He even made a joke with me," Fred said. "Have you ever heard of that before, George?"

"No," George said, dramatically acting taken aback. "I haven't. Miss. Potter, you put Snape in the mood to make a joke."

"Fred did," Hattie said. "I didn't do anything."

"I had fun, George," Fred said. "Wish Hattie was in potions – imagine the mess we could get away with."

"No way," Hattie said. "Snape doesn't let us get away with anything in potions. Ask Hermione."

"Fine," Fred said. "Whatever. I'm off to bed."

"Me too," George said, slapping Fred's back. "You've gotta tell me about this joke."

Fred and George quickly left the scene, but Percy stayed looking over his notes. Ron cleared his throat and looked at Ginny. Ginny said, "I know what you're going to talk about and I'm not leaving." She took another label off of Hattie and stuck it inside the novel.

Ron sighed. "So do we think this voice is You-Know-Who?"

"It's possible," Neville said. "Maybe Hattie has a bond with him that no one else has because of the scar, you know?"

"Not that you're going to listen to me," Percy cut in, "But I think we should wait until Professor Dumbledore says something before we start making assumptions."

"I'm not suggesting that we go try to find the source of the voice," Hattie said. "I just want to know what it is."

"Why would You-Know-Who even come back to Hogwarts?" Percy asked. "He already has the stone. What else does his need? My guess is not an army of Hogwarts followers, and you said he wanted to kill you himself, not through another body."

"Well then what else is it?" Ron asked.

Percy simply shrugged, and Hattie realized where Ginny got her shrug from. "What about someone invisible?" Ginny asked. "Did anything move around?"

"We probably would have heard footsteps on the floor," Hattie said. "It was dead quiet in there."

Ron stretched as he stood up from the chess set. "I think we should tell Hermione, she'll know what to do," he said.

Neville stood up in a similar fashion, saying "And then maybe Dumbledore will have something to say to you in the morning too."

"All right," Hattie said. "I guess we can wait."

"Then we'll do some stupid things like searching for it," Ron said. "Goodnight Hattie."

"No, we're not doing anything stupid, Hattie. Goodnight," Neville said.

Hattie, Ginny, Neville, and Ron exchanged goodnights although Hattie hesitated before going up to her room. "Are you already swamped, Percy?" Hattie asked.

"Yeah," Percy replied.

"Haven't heard from you much this term," Hattie said.

Percy kept his eyes on his work. "I've been working a lot with the Prefects."

Hattie waited to see if he'd give any more details, but he didn't. She stood up, saying, "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Percy replied.

Hattie went up to her dorm. Hermione's light was still on, but when Hattie checked on her, she was asleep. Hattie picked up the book Hermione was reading – one of Lockhart's masterpieces – and set it on Hermione's nightstand. Hattie shrugged, deciding to tell Hermione in the morning. There was no point in waking her up for mysterious voice.


	8. The Dehatting Party

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.  
A/N: An update before midnight? What's that about?

Chapter Eight: The Dehatting Party

At breakfast, Hattie received an owl from Professor Dumbledore. He requested that she miss her first class to speak with him. He wasn't sure how much of the class she'd miss, so he recommended she have Hermione take notes for her. "You don't mind, do you Hermione?" Hattie asked.

Hermione gave up being angry after she heard about Hattie hearing voices. Her curiosity got the better of her. "No," Hermione said, "but you have to tell us everything he says."

"Of course I will," Hattie said.

After her breakfast, she went straight to Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were in his office already, both of them standing on either side of Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore wore a pleasant smile while the other two kept their token frowns. Dumbledore motioned for Hattie to take a seat.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions so we can narrow down what this voice is, okay Hattie?" Dumbledore said.

"Okay," Hattie said.

"I went over this with your Aunt, but did the House Elf –"

"Dobby," Hattie said.

She noticed Snape's eyes flicker slight recognition, but she didn't call him on it. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Dobby. Did he give any hints about what was coming?" he asked.

"No," Hattie said.

"Did he say anything about his master?" Snape asked.

Hattie shook her head again. "He must be mean though – the poor thing was hitting himself all the time," she said.

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a look. Professor McGonagall stared into space. Professor Dumbledore continued, "What about your dreams, Hattie?"

Hattie shrugged. "My dreams have always been strange," she replied.

"Specifics, Miss. Potter," Professor Snape said.

"I feel like I'm trapped in something," she said, "and I'm suffocating. I can hear Malfoy's voice and I felt myself getting more and more annoyed with him – which isn't all that strange, really."

This made Professor McGonagall stiffen.

"Okay, Hattie," Professor Dumbledore said, "we're going to keep you in Gryffindor Tower for the time being until we figure out what this is."

Hattie stood up. "Are you not going to tell me what it is?" she asked.

Dumbledore started, "It'd be safer if you didn't–"

"That's not true," Hattie said. "If I don't know what it is, how am I supposed to defend myself?"

"You shouldn't have to," Snape cut in. "If you stay in Gryffindor Tower, you'll be fine."

"Is it Voldemort?" Hattie asked, ignoring him. "Is he back? Why would he be back if he already has the stone?"

"We don't know, Hattie," Professor Dumbledore said. "You'll just stay there for the day."

"If he hasn't attacked yet, why would he suddenly attack now?" Hattie asked.

"The voice implied that it's ready to attack," Dumbledore said.

Hattie folded her arms across her chest. They knew something. Snape knew something. "I don't understand why it's so important to keep secrets from me," she replied, "but I'll go wait in Gryffindor Tower. Can you at least tell me what you're going to do?"

"We're going to take off Slytherin's hats," Professor McGonagall said. "And the hats off of the other students – I believe they've caught on in Ravenclaw."

"I will take no part in it," Snape said. "I hope you respect my decision."

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore replied. "Professor Snape shall escort you to Gryffindor Tower while we call the students back to their houses."

Hattie nodded. She was tempted to thank Professor Dumbledore for telling her what he was doing, but she would have heard about it even if he hadn't. That was nothing to thank him about. She walked out of the room with Professor Snape. They didn't chat on the way to Gryffindor Tower. Hattie wanted to know what he knew about the house elf, but she wasn't sure she could accuse him of knowing anything from a simple flicker.

When they reached the Fat Lady's Portrait, Professor Snape said, "Miss. Potter, I suggest you avoid Mr. Malfoy. I know you two enjoy pushing each other's buttons, but it would be in your best interest to refrain for the time being."

Hattie lowered her voice. "You think it's Draco?"

"It could simply be a common House Elf name," Snape said.

"Of course," Hattie said.

Snape cleared his throat after Hattie said the password.

"But I didn't hear this information from you," Hattie said.

"Right," he replied, his face staying stoic. "Clever girl."

Snape waited for Hattie to go through the portrait hole before leaving himself. The common room was fairly empty, so Hattie decided to write a letter to her Aunt. Of course, Hattie left out the business about Voldemort perhaps being back at school. However, after she finished her letter, she couldn't exactly visit the Owlery to send off her letter.

Soon the rest of the Gryffindors came into the Common Room and Hattie found out that classes were cancelled for the rest of the day. The remainder of the afternoon was uneventful. Hattie, Ron, and Neville rotated on Wizard's Chess (with Colin Creevey acting as cheerleader) while Hermione and Ginny read their trashy literature. The twins with Lee Jordan tried pranking every Gryffindor student, but it turned unsuccessful because word spread quickly through the crowded Common Room. Pretty much every student was present except one of the prefects – Percy.

So nothing interesting occurred until Percy came back. Most of the students crowded around him trying to pry out information, but he would give none. Hattie hoped that he'd give information to her later. She also hoped that's why Dumbledore chose him as one of the Prefect assistants, so that she could hear more about it.

Professor McGonagall came by shortly afterwards announcing that they could all eat in the Great Hall at dinner, but that they were supposed to travel in pairs. Ginny paired up with Colin to save Hattie the trouble of ditching him, letting her team up with Ron and Hermione with Neville. The six still walked to the Great Hall together. Hattie noticed some key figures missing from the Head Table with Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall absent. After dinner, Ron and Hattie detoured to the Owlery so she could send off the letter, and then they went back to the Common Room to meet the rest.

They waited up until Percy came back to the Common Room late at night. It emptied long before Percy came back as he was patrolling a night shift with some other Prefect. Ginny and Colin had already gone to bed, and Neville fell asleep on the sofa in the Common Room. When Percy stepped in, stretching, Hermione nudged Neville awake. "Hey Perce," Hattie said.

"Are you really so arrogant that you believe I'd tell you something I refused to tell anyone else?" he asked.

"Yes," Hattie said.

"Sod off," Percy said, sitting down beside the dozy Neville. "Professor McGonagall specifically told me not to tell you."

"Well, how are we supposed to find out?" Ron asked. "Come on, we're family."

"All right," Percy said, smirking slightly, "but I'm only telling you because Professor Dumbledore told me specifically to tell you."

"You were going to tell us all along!" Neville said. "You're such a prat."

"Dumbledore also said that he was going to contact you sometime later in the week," Percy said, "and that you definitely should be staying in pairs. And that you shouldn't be wandering around at night like you sometimes do."

"Okay," Hattie said. "We'll follow the rules this time." She also mentally crossed her fingers.

"I helped Professor McGonagall with the Slytherins," Percy said, "Merlin knows where Snape was, but a number of the Slytherins had no hair. They claimed it was a fashion statement."

"But we know Quirrell lost his hair when Voldemort lived on the back of his head!" Neville said. "I remember asking about that."

"I'm not supposed to make assumptions," Percy replied.

"What did they tell the students they were searching for?" Hermione asked.

Percy explained, "Professor McGonagall claimed it was for a specific banned magical device that would be able to fit under the hats. I hadn't heard of it before, but apparently it helps to store memories outside of the head and then pump the memory in when needed. So a student could store memories of, say, reading a textbook and then forget all about them. It's not about learning but about regurgitation. They only searched the students wearing the hats because only those with the hats could use this device."

Hermione replied, "Is this even a real device? I've never heard of it before."

"Neither have I," Percy replied. "I'd ask Dad, but I'm worried about what Professor McGonagall would say."

"So it's possible they made it up," Neville said.

"This device is irrelevant," Hattie said. "The fact is that Voldemort could be passing from student to student to both keep strains off of them and to be able to keep an eye on things."

"What we need to find out is what he wants," Hermione said, "so we can keep it from him."

"I'm surprised their parents are so willing to manipulate them," Neville said. "If it's true that You-Know – Voldemort is passing from body to body. I'd hate to think that my parents would sacrifice me to further Dumbledore's cause."

"The difference is that Dumbledore would never ask you to," Percy said.

"I'd volunteer," Ron said. "For Dumbledore's side anyway."

"Maybe that's what the students are doing," Neville said.

"Was Malfoy one of the ones that had a shaved head?" Hermione asked.

"No," Percy said. "But the prat kept his mouth shut the entire time."

"Do we really suspect Malfoy just because he's a prat?" Neville asked.

"Professor Snape implied today that the House Elf might be the Malfoy's," Hattie said, "but I'm not supposed to tell anyone that he told me – so don't say anything about Snape keeping me updated on this."

"Why would Snape keep it a secret?" Neville asked, confused. "And then not show up to search his own house?"

"More importantly," Ron said, "why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"We weren't alone earlier," Hattie said.

"Leaving Snape out of this," Hermione said, "I highly doubt Malfoy's parents would let him keep Voldemort on the back of his head. They seem too overprotective for that."

"But what if they're desperate to please Voldemort too?" Hattie asked.

Hermione shook her head, unsure of her response. Percy said, "I think it's time for bed. You four have stayed up too late as it is."

"I don't see how I'm supposed to sleep with this new information," Ron said, "but fine. Goodnight everyone."

Neville and Ron disappeared upstairs as Hermione and Hattie headed off to their dorm. "Hold on a second, Hattie," Percy said. "I'd like a word."

Hattie lingered back with Percy. "I won't sneak out," she insisted.

"It's not that," Percy replied, running a hand through his thick hair. "That's not what's bothering me. It's Snape. I know Professor Dumbledore said not to pry, and I'm not saying you should, but when we were in the forest last year and Malfoy said you were missing… Snape ran like hell to find you."

Hattie shifted from one foot to the other. She wasn't sure how to react. Hattie smiled. "I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

"Just don't take advantage of him," Percy said. "He's a git and we don't know anything about him. He's on your side now, but for how long? And why? Don't give him any reason to change his attitude towards you – to hate you."

Hattie nodded. "I won't," she replied.

"I don't like not knowing what we're dealing with," Percy said. "While I appreciate his strictness, he's not fair with his students and I don't trust him."

"I'll remember that," Hattie said. "I really trust your opinion, Percy."

"You'd be the first," he bitterly replied.

"Goodnight," Hattie said.

Percy replied, "Goodnight."

She headed up to the dorm and, again, Hermione had fallen asleep waiting for her. She bet Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Hattie was certain she would as well. She didn't toss and turn, she immediately dropped into sleep.

She felt stretched and constrained. She desperately wanted to move but she was trapped. The people around her spoke quickly in panicked tones. She was frustrated. In her gut she knew who they were but she didn't recognize anyone. She was furious that they were all yelling. Focus Hattie – what were they yelling about?

"Shut up!" she shouted. "He doesn't understand why –"

She woke up, sweating and irrationally mad. She moved her limbs, feeling the inertia from her dream wearing off. "Hermione," she whispered. It was near dawn. "Hermione."

The next few weeks drifted by slowly. Dumbledore never owled Hattie to speak with her. She received a letter from her Aunt, requesting an autograph from Lockhart in exchange for jams. Hattie and Ron found that the raspberry jam had become such a habit that they didn't realize they missed it, until it was offered again, of course.

Hattie agreed to get one of her textbooks signed in exchange for the jam. She also took Snape's advice and avoided Draco. She went out of her way to avoid him in the halls and was glad they weren't playing against each other in Quidditch, just yet.

Things changed when Hattie, Hermione, Neville, and Ron walked away from Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party. It had been unpleasant, to say the least. "I just don't see how some people can be so inconsiderate," Hermione said. "Hattie's parents died on Halloween and here Nicholas is trying to get her to celebrate death."

Nick had cornered Hattie earlier in the day, asking her to come to his Deathday party. She agreed for three reasons. The first was that she liked parties, the second was that she didn't know what a Deathday party was, and the third reason was that she wanted to keep busy on this particular day. She agreed on the condition that she could bring her friends. He, of course, allowed her to. Ginny and Colin politely declined. Colin couldn't get ghosts on film, so he there wouldn't be much to take pictures of. Ginny simply wasn't interested, so Hattie made sure to twist Ron's arm.

"He must not have been thinking, inviting her like that," Neville said.

"It's not a big deal," Hattie said. "It's not like I was going to spend the day doing anything else."

The other three exchanged looks, looks that Hattie didn't notice. Hattie had spent last year in the bathroom crying. The three all thought she could break into tears at any moment – Ron feared it the most – but none of the articulated this thought, not even to each other. This year she looked pale, but smiled enough. Hermione felt it was a little forced.

"Shall we go to the Great Hall?" Neville said. "I really wanted to see where Hagrid put my pumpkin. I hope it's on the head table."

The day before the six of them, including Colin, spent the day carving pumpkins with Hagrid. All of them enjoyed the experience, so this was the low day of their week.

"Oh gods," Ron said. "I can't wait to see where ours are."

While Ginny, Hermione, Colin, and Neville focussed on carving their pumpkins into typical Halloween folklore, Ron and Hattie decided to carve something scarier. Ron and Hattie carved caricatures of Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, respectively. Hattie even twisted a piece of pumpkin to make Professor Snape's nose three-dimensional. Hagrid thought the Professors would take them in good humour, though Hermione was incredibly unimpressed with them. (However, Hattie and Ron were used to Hermione, and they thought nothing of it.)

"I hope Hagrid puts them in the proper seats," Hattie said. "This'll be fantastic."

Hermione cleared her throat in disagreement. Neville added, "Hagrid thought Dumbledore would appreciate it. I've noticed Dumbledore likes poking fun at Snape, it makes him less terrifying."

"Maybe we should have let Neville take the pumpkin," Ron said.

Hattie continued, "It would help him get over his fear of –"

She heard the voice again. The same voice from Snape's office. It muttered about killing and Hattie couldn't help but follow it. Hattie described the voice to her friends and they listened carefully, desperately trying to hear something that would give a clue as to why they couldn't hear it as well.

Then they saw it: the message and Mrs. Norris. Hattie didn't care for the cat, but she didn't like seeing any animal in fear or pain. She felt terror tightening on her spine, freezing her to the floor.

"We have to get Dumbledore," Hattie said.

"What does it mean?" Neville asked. "The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Who's the Heir?" Hermione asked.

"Probably Malfoy," Ron said. "Should I run for Dumbledore? I'm the fastest."

"Ginny's the fastest," Hattie said distantly, frozen in fear. She wished Ginny had gone to the party with them so she could be here now. Ginny would be calm. Her legs wouldn't be stuck to the ground like Hattie's.

"I'll go get Dumbledore," Ron said, looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and Ron ran into the Great Hall to get Dumbledore. Hattie felt Hermione put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax," Hermione said.

"I don't think we should stand here," Neville said. "What if whatever it is comes back?"

"It'd risk getting caught," Hermione said. "Besides, it doesn't look like it's just after Hattie."

"What if it's after you guys?" Hattie asked. She lowered her voice before continuing, "What if Voldemort is after you guys after all? You're enemies too, right?"

Dumbledore stepped out to look at the scene, followed by Ron, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore peered at the writing and Ron moved back with his friends. Lockhart stepped out moments after. "What's all this then?" he asked, sashaying onto the scene. "Ah, of course. Miss. Potter – trouble always seems to follow you, my dear."

Neville stared, "If you are implying that Hattie did this–"

"Please, Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh dear, I am not implying anything," Professor Lockhart replied.

Snape noted under his breath, "He's not smart enough for that."

Lockhart continued, unfazed, "I'm simply stating my observations."

"Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said. "Please tell the Professors to escort the students back to their houses."

"If I may," Professor McGonagall replied, "wouldn't it be better to keep them in the Great Hall longer, to keep them from seeing this?"

Dumbledore clearly thought for a moment, stroking his beard. Just when Lockhart opened his mouth to say his inane opinion, Dumbledore said, "I think they should be informed even if it means they are afraid. Perhaps it will put things into perspective for some of them, and it will make them take the new rules that we will have to make more seriously."

"But it could mean a negative response from parents," Snape replied. "Some students may be pulled out."

"But what if something goes wrong and the parents find out we kept it from them?" Dumbledore replied. "Sometimes you have to choose honesty, Severus."

Snape's eyes didn't flicker and his body didn't even shift uneasily. The man stayed stony. "I will inform the other Professors," Professor McGonagall said. "Should I assist as well?"

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore replied. "And, er, you two, Professor Lockhart."

Professor Lockhart laughed. "Please, Albus, call me Gilderoy," he said. "You are so chummy with Severus and Minnie here and yet you still –" he hesitated for a moment under McGonagall's death-glare. "Wouldn't you prefer my expert opinion on this matter? I believe it was a curse that killed this cat."

Neville said under his breath to Hattie, "I'm amazed he didn't suggest curiosity."

Snape covered up his chuckle with a snort.

"Gilderoy, I believe your presence will help to relax the students," Dumbledore said, causing another snort from Snape, who had to cover his mouth. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, though Hattie thought she looked as if she thought it was laughable as well.

"Of course, Albus!" Professor Lockhart replied. "I hadn't even thought of that!"

Professor Lockhart and Professor McGonagall left the scene. Dumbledore continued, "Severus, please find Filch before he finds out himself, but do not rush to bring him to my office."

Professor Snape nodded and hurried away. The four watched Dumbledore take down Mrs. Norris. He held her gently as if she had fallen asleep in her arms. "Please follow me to my office," Professor Dumbledore said.

The four followed him in silence. It was Ron, Hermione, and Neville's first time in Dumbledore's office, and they didn't hide the fact that they looked around the room with curiosity. There were five chairs on the other side of Dumbledore's desk – the final chair presumably for Filch when he arrived. Hattie sat down while the other three looked around.

Hattie watched Dumbledore investigate the cat. "She's been petrified," Dumbledore said.

"That's curable, Professor," Hermione said. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, you're correct, as per usual, Miss. Granger," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "Argus will have little to fear."

Hermione took the seat beside Hattie, forcing Ron and Neville to sit down as well, out of politeness. "So what could cause petrification, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I will be looking into that, Miss. Granger," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, I must ask, how did you stumble onto this?"

"We were walking back from Nicholas' Deathday party when Hattie heard the voice again," Hermione said. "So we followed it and it led there."

"Did any of you hear anything while Hattie heard the voice?" Dumbledore asked.

The three shook their heads while Neville added a "No, and we were listening, sir."

"And each of you were with Hattie the entire time?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, adding, "do you think Hattie could have done it on her own?"

"No," Dumbledore replied, quickly. "No, of course not, Miss. Granger."

"I think it meant to kill her, sir," Hattie said, feeling herself shaking all over.

"Why would a cat be an enemy to the Heir?" Neville asked.

"A lot of people hate that cat," Ron noted.

"More importantly," Hermione said, "who is the Heir?"

"These are all things I will be looking into," Professor Dumbledore said. "Hattie, have you had any new nightmares?"

"Just one," Hattie said, "right after you did the searches."

"Hold on, Professor, I wrote it down," Hermione said, digging into her bag.

Hermione explained the dream, clearly excited to be involved. Ron busied himself by looking at the portraits. A few of them winked suggestively at him, making Ron cringe. Professor Dumbledore seemed interested, but before he could respond, Professor Snape came in with Filch.

"Argus, don't worry, Mrs. Norris will be fine," Dumbledore said, before Filch could panic. "Severus, please escort these students back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Wait, Professor," Hermione said. "When can we talk about this?"

"Tomorrow, Miss. Granger. It will give me time to think things over," Dumbledore replied. "I will send an owl at breakfast tomorrow."

"And we are invited, correct?" Hermione asked. "Neville, Ron, and myself?"

"Of course," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Will it really be necessary for me to escort these students back?" Snape asked, finding a break. "There are four of them, surely they are capable of getting there on their own."

"I would like you to anyway. Just in case, Severus," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Snape did not look impressed, but he held the door for the students to walk out nonetheless. Hermione hesitated before saying to Snape, "Mrs. Norris is petrified."

He said nothing, and simply strode down the hallway.

"I wonder what the Chamber of Secrets is," Hermione said.

"Please, Miss. Granger," Professor Snape replied. "I am not a library for you to pry through."

"So you do know," Hermione replied.

"Professor Dumbledore will discuss everything with you tomorrow. Until then, you will have to practice patience, Miss. Granger," Snape said.

They stayed silent until they reached Gryffindor Tower. Hattie felt increasingly uncomfortable. She didn't like that Snape wasn't even willing to drop a hint to them. Ron said the password and three stepped through. Hattie hesitated for a moment, hoping Snape would say something. His dark eyes were locked onto her, but he raised no conversation. She couldn't think of anything to say. So she said, "Thank you Professor," before walking through the portrait hole.

And Hattie was quite certain she saw Professor Snape roll his eyes before she left.


	9. The Writing on the Wall

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.  
A/N: Sorry about missing last week's update, but because of that break I finally overcame a certain block in writing this piece. Brace yourself, next chapter things start shaking up! And this chapter, uh, prepares for that with dialogue?

Chapter Nine: The Writing on the Wall

When the Quartet arrived back in the Common Room, they found it surprisingly low-key for Halloween. The twins and Lee Jordan, however, tried to bring a bit of joy into the holiday. "Which one of you made the Snape and McGonagall pumpkins?" Lee asked. "They're brilliant."

"I almost forgot again!" Ron said. "How did they go over? Where did Hagrid put them?"

"Oh he put them in the right places," George said.

"McGonagall looked like she was trying to burn the pumpkin with her eyes," Fred said. "Those pumpkins were quite the likenesses"

"But they took it all in good humour," Lee added. "I saw Professor Dumbledore pointing them out to the other Professors."

"Lockhart almost had a fit that he didn't have one either," George said.

"A Lockhart pumpkin really would have been scary," Fred said.

"How did Snape react?" Hattie asked.

She received shrugs in reply. Fred finally said, "He didn't look any different. Professor Dumbledore even pointed it out to him and straightened the nose in his pumpkin."

"Everyone loved them though," Lee said.

"I wish we thought of it," George said. "Next year we'll have to buddy up to Hagrid for sure."

"So did you see what was outside of the Great Hall?" Fred asked.

"Ginny said you were at Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party," George said.

"She was lucky to get out of that," Lee Jordan noted. "We went in our second year thinking it'd be good for a laugh."

"It's not," Neville mumbled.

"We did," Hermione said, leaving out their meeting with Dumbledore. "Have you heard anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes," Fred said, "I think Bill told us about it-"

"Oh it was Charlie," George said. "Remember he heard more about it from Hagrid."

"Right," Fred said. "He made the mistake of telling Percy and we managed to get it out of him."

"Wait, what?" Hattie asked. "What does Hagrid know about it?"

"Well, he is Gamekeeper, Hattie," Hermione said.

"We swore not to tell," George said.

"And a wizard's swear is pretty difficult to break," Fred noted.

"Trust us, we've tried," George said.

"Bet Hagrid would tell you, though," Fred said. "You seem pretty close to him."

"Can you at least tell us what the Chamber of Secrets is?" Hermione said.

"It's all pretty tangled up," Fred said. "Perce didn't swear though. You could ask him."

"Shouldn't I know this?" Ron asked.

"You probably weren't listening," George said, tossing Ron's hair in a condescending manner.

"We could write to Charlie," Ron said. "There's no way Percy will tell us. If someone sewed his mouth shut, he'd talk more than he talks now."

"I think we should give Hagrid a try," Neville said.

"I agree with Neville," Fred said.

"Could you all keep me in the loop?" Lee Jordan asked. "These two can't tell me anything about it, and it's the hottest topic."

"It just happened," Hermione said.

"That's why it's hot, Granger," Lee replied.

"Hattie!" Percy said, coming down from his dorm room. "Hermione, Ginny's pretty upset about the cat. You two should go see her."

"Not us?" Ron asked, pointing to him and Neville.

"Well, I'd tell Neville to go, but he'll have trouble getting into the girl's dorms," Percy said. "You, she could do without."

Ron scoffed.

Hermione and Hattie spent the evening sitting with Ginny. Since her room was empty (and since she was temporarily free of Colin), they filled her in on the meeting with Dumbledore. They talked well into the night, considering it was already so late, and Hattie and Hermione were exhausted by the time they flopped into bed that night.

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris and the writing on the wall. For their first break, Hattie, Hermione, Neville, and Ron walked off to visit Hagrid on a mission. Ginny's breaks didn't align with the other four, but she was happy to rehear it from Hattie and the rest.

After he got the four to swear to secrecy, Hagrid happily told them the tale, but his tone was not always a happy one. From time to time he looked forlornly at his umbrella. He commented frequently on the kindness of Dumbledore, and how much he respected him and so on. Hagrid also told them if they didn't believe him, they could ask Aragog, the spider that resulted in his framing. "No thanks," Ron replied. "No giant spiders for me."

"I'd be with yeh," Hagrid assured him. "He's a big softie."

"No thanks," Ron repeated.

Hattie and Hermione appeared to be the only two interested, whereas Neville and Ron lost the colour in their faces at the thought of it. Hermione said, gently, "We'll go another time, Hagrid. Even if it's just Hattie and me."

Hagrid seemed pleased with this response.

"So any clue as to what this creature is?" Hattie asked.

Hattie assumed they knew who opened the chamber – whoever had Voldemort on the back of their head – and didn't even consider there was another reason. Hattie decided she would pat down the Slytherins herself, if she had to.

Hagrid shook his head. "But don't yeh go lookin' fer it either," Hagrid said. "The beast targeted Muggleborns last time, and I'd hate ter think of Hermione gettin' hurt. And that don't mean yeh other three are safe either."

"We won't," Hermione said, "but I might do some research in the library. How much damage did it do last time?"

Hagrid briefly told them about Moaning Myrtle, but told them not to pester her about it. He didn't want any of the other students to find out. Myrtle had enough to complain about without everyone else bothering her.

As they walked away from Hagrid's hut, Ron noted, "I bet Myrtle would love it if everyone found out. She'd finally be the center of attention."

"Do you think we should ask her what she knows, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I think so, " Hermione said, "but I'm sure Dumbledore is checking that option." She continued, "Hagrid's certainly trusting. I'm not sure I would have been comfortable telling that story to students."

"I think he told us because he knew we'd weasel it out of him anyway," Neville said.

"It's true," Hattie said. "We probably would have."

"So I'll do some research," Hermione said. "Have the Slytherins found any alternatives to hats?"

"Not yet," Neville said. "They considered baseball caps briefly, but they don't cover the back of the head, and they're far too muggle-oriented."

"So we have some time before anything attacks again," Hattie said. "Should we try to figure out why I can hear it and no one else can?"

"I'm going to consider what the monster is," Hermione replied. "Shall we go to the library?"

Ron scoffed. "Again, seriously?"

"Don't you have a paper to write anyway?" Neville asked. "I know I have one to work on."

They discovered more about the Chamber of Secrets as Hermione berated Professor Binns, making History of Magic interesting for once. After classes, Ron and Hattie decided to play a round of chess while Neville and Hermione continued researching in the library. Hermione was determined to stick to the pair situation, and Ron and Hattie were happy to not be in the library for once.

"I'm rubbish at chess," Hattie said as Ron's pawn smashed up her castle.

"You're getting better," Ron said.

"You should let me win for once," Hattie replied.

"You don't need any ego stroking, Girl who Lived," Ron said, and Hattie couldn't help noting a slightly bitter tone.

"I'd rather be 'Girl who Rocks at Chess,'" Hattie said.

"Actually I think Hattie could use a bit of an ego stroking," Colin noted, interrupting their chess game. "I overheard some of the first years saying that it's Hattie that's the Heir of Slytherin. And then Ginny introduced them to her fist. It's been a great day!"

"I see Ginny's taking a page out of your book," Ron noted to Hattie.

"You're not really the Heir of Slytherin, are you?" Colin asked. "Because you'd tell me if you were, wouldn't you? And if you were, you wouldn't be in Gryffindor, would you?"

"I'm not," Hattie said, firmly. "I certainly wouldn't be attacking Muggle-borns and cats. I like both of them far too much, Colin."

"Good to hear," Colin said. He pulled out his camera and took a picture of them playing chess.

Ginny came up to them. "I can't believe the morons I'm going to school with," she said, sitting down in a sofa near them. "Why would you be in the Heir of Slytherin, Hattie?"

"Because we went to Dumbledore's office afterwards?" Ron asked. "Clearly it can't be Hermione because she is Muggle-born and it can't be me because I've got too much family. The twins would've opened it before me anyway."

"I am going to make a list of all the reasons why Hattie can't be the heir of Slytherin and I'm going to post it in the Common Room," Ginny decided. "Do you want to help me, Colin?"

"Yes," Colin said, determined. "I'll put up a few photos too."

"How can photos prove that, Colin?" Ron asked.

"It reminds people," Colin said, vaguely.

"I give up, Ron," Hattie said. "I surrender and all that. Let's go meet Neville and Hermione. Maybe they're leaving the library or something."

"Merlin, Hattie," Ron said. "You'd rather be in the library than playing chess with me?"

"Not always," Hattie said, "but right now."

They managed to meet Neville and Hermione on their way from the library. They decided to pop in on Moaning Myrtle. Hermione observed some spiders that Ron complained about, and they darted in to see Myrtle. Neville and Ron weren't exactly comfortable doing so, but Hattie and Hermione managed to talk them into it.

"Myrtle," Hattie said, "we were wondering if you would like to tell us about your life."

Hattie and Hermione had gotten used to dealing with Myrtle. Hattie's shy bladder meant she had to use one of the less populated bathrooms, and she knew what to say to make Myrtle stay or what to say to make her go away. Hattie's bladder is so shy, in fact, that she cannot even bear to have it written in print. This is why this hasn't been mentioned before. It has nothing to do with my laziness, really.

Myrtle let out a cry. "Who wants to hear about my miserable life?" she sobbed. "It's miserable and it's short."

"Because we like getting to know you, Myrtle," Hermione said.

Myrtle shot them a sceptical look. "You're just trying to use me, aren't you?"

Neville piped up, "No. Listen, if you were at Hogwarts now, who do you think you'd be friends with? Clearly you'd be friends with us because Hattie'd be determined to get you out of your shell, like she did with me."

Myrtle folded her transparent arms across her transparent chest. "I don't buy it," she says, stubbornly. It quickly turns to a sob, "You'd probably make fun of me like everyone else."

"When have we made fun of you now, Myrtle?" Hermione asked.

"You don't to my face," Myrtle says, "but Peeves says-"

Hattie scoffed. "Please, when has Peeves ever said anything true?"

Myrtle nodded. "I suppose that's true…"

The four waited, with Ron checking his watch, as Myrtle decided whether or not it was worth talking to them. Finally she said, "All right. What do you want to know?"

Hermione and Hattie exchanged looks. They planned to hear the whole shebang, but if she was letting them pinpoint a specific area. Hermione started, "We heard you were a victim when the Chamber of Secrets last-"

Myrtle screamed. Her hollow voice filled the bathroom and they suspected that it shot through the hallway outside of them. The Quartet covered their ears in an attempt to reduce the pain. Myrtle's scream slowly broke into heavy, heaving sobs. Hattie almost felt sorry enough to attempt to comfort her. Almost.

"Y-you're only a-asking 'cause y-you wanna know about the s-stupid c-chamber," she sobbed.

And there it was. Hattie had enough self-pity. "You're damned right that's why," she said, putting her hands on her hips. (Hermione suppressed her anger at her curse – Hattie clearly spent too much time with the twins.) Hattie continued, somewhat softer, "Myrtle, if you don't tell us everything you know, someone else could get hurt like you."

"That means pity competition," Ron muttered to Neville.

Myrtle shot Ron a deathly look. She started, "Well maybe-"

"Don't you dare say you want this to happen to someone else," Hattie said. "No one deserves this, especially not you, Myrtle."

Tears continued streaming down Myrtle's faded face, but she nodded. "All right," she said. "But you have to promise to keep visiting me. If I find you in any of the other girl's washroom, I'll scream so loud and for so long you won't be able to pee for weeks."

Hattie pretty much exclusively used Myrtle's washroom anyway. "I promise," she said.

Myrtle's tears faded completely and she told the story with relish. Apparently she loved to talk about her death because it was just so dreadful, but she certainly didn't like talking about things people wanted to hear about. Hattie could see Hermione taking in the details – the boy, the different language, the yellow eyes. She could also see Ron's eyes glazing over and Neville picking at something under his nail. Hattie realized she was busy watching everyone else instead of listening.

They all thanked Myrtle and left the bathroom. Hermione began walking off to the library again. "Hermione, you can't be serious!" Ron said. "Dinner will be ready soon and I'm hungry."

Hermione said distantly, "I just thought of something. I'd rather check now while it's fresh on my mind."

"I'll go with you 'Mione," Neville said. "I'm supposed to anyway."

"And Ron and I will save you two some leftovers," Hattie added, "in case you two are longer than dinner."

As they parted ways, Ron started to look frustrated. "I don't think we chose the right pairs," Ron said. "I mean, if something's going around hunting Muggle-borns and squibs, we shouldn't have put the two of them together. I mean, Neville's practically a squib."

"Ron that's not true!" Hattie said, slightly outraged. "I'm more of a squib than Neville. How do we know that something is after squibs anyway?"

She knew what a squib was because the twins constantly teased Ron by calling him a squib. "You're joking, right?" Ron asked. "Filch is a squib. The twins told me. It's why he makes everyone do everything without magic as punishment. He's jealous."

"So it attacked his cat?" Hattie asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Plus, that's what Professor Binns told us in class."

"Since when do you listen more than me?" Hattie asked.

"Since now," Ron said.

"So you'd rather be with Neville than with me, is that what you're trying to say?" Hattie asked.

"What?" Ron replied. "No."

"This is because I didn't want to finish our chess game, isn't it?" Hattie asked.

"No," Ron said. "Well maybe a bit, but not really."

"Well maybe I didn't want to listen to your sister and my professional photographer gush about me while getting pounded by you in chess," Hattie replied, stubbornly.

"I said that wasn't the problem," Ron repeated.

They walked in a tense silence to the Great Hall. Both Ron and Hattie's frustration continued to rise at the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Colin started their "Hattie is not the Heir of Slytherin" campaign, so Hattie and Ron sat at the end of the table talking to Seamus and Dean trying to avoid the fuss. The two, luckily, were under the impression that Hattie was not the Heir of Slytherin and needed no extra convincing.

Fred came by to harass their almost pleasant dinner. "Hattie, I hear you're not the Heir of Slytherin," he said.

"It's the truth," Hattie said, trying to get back onto Seamus' and Dean's Quidditch conversation.

"But I thought you hated muggleborns," Fred said, "and I know you've been dying to let Slytherin win this Quidditch season. Also, I knitted you this stuffed snake." Fred had his hand in one of his socks. Hattie wasn't sure what he made the tongue out of, but he could move it. "Look at it. I made it with love, Hattie."

"Bugger off Fred," Ron said. "You're not funny."

Fred ignored Ron, making the snake's tongue tickle against Hattie's cheek. Fred changed his voice to sound hiss a snake. "Hattie," he said, "Hattie I know you love me. You don't have to pretend anymore. Our secret is out in the open, my love. Kiss me. Kissss me."

"I'm not in the mood, Fred," Hattie said.

"This snake can get you in the mood," Fred continued. "It's a snake. Or maybe you don't speak Parseltongue?" He continued to have it hiss against her cheek.

Hattie pulled the sock off of Fred's hand.

"You're seriously not letting those morons bother you, are you?" Fred asked.

"No," Hattie replied, sharply, "but I'm letting this moron bother me."

Fred kept a straight face. "You're not really the Heir, are you?"

"No!" Hattie said.

"Can I have my sock back then? My foot's getting chilly," Fred said.

"Gross!" Hattie threw the sock at Fred. "Please tell me you're joking. You rubbed that bloody thing up against my face."

"I'm joking?" Fred asked, sheepishly.

Hattie stood up from the table and simply left the Great Hall. She was relieved to find that Ron didn't follow her. She half-expected Percy to follow her, but he didn't either. She hadn't even seen him lately. Her inability to be alone was driving her nuts. The Gryffindor Common Room would probably be almost empty by now, and her dorm room would definitely be.

That's when it hit her. She turned around and rushed to the library, hoping to find Neville and Hermione. Sure enough, she found them sitting at the table. Neville was working on a paper and Hermione was reading through books. They both looked surprised to see her.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Oh the prat is still in the Great Hall," Hattie said, not whispering. "Fred gave me an idea. Myrtle said that the boy was speaking in another language-"

"Hattie, you can't walk around without your partner," Hermione said.

Hattie sat down and looked at Madam Pince glaring at her. Hattie switched to whispering, "Well I'll walk back with you guys. I wasn't thinking. Anyway Myrtle said that the boy was speaking in another language and what if what I'm hearing is a different language that I know?"

"Do you speak any other languages, Hattie?" Neville asked, sceptically.

"I don't think so," Hattie said, "unless it was something I was born with or something I learned without knowing I did. It's possible, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Hermione said.

"So maybe the next time I hear it I should try to speak with it," Hattie said.

"No," Hermione said, firmly. "We talk to Dumbledore about it. He might have some ideas. And you can't walk around without someone with you. Didn't you promise everyone that you wouldn't be breaking rules?"

"If Fred rubbed his dirty sock against your face, would you remember to grab someone before you left?" Hattie asked.

Hermione seemed taken aback. Neville said, "What was Fred doing rubbing a dirty sock against your face?"

"I have no idea!" Hattie said. "Apparently he was trying to be funny!"

"Where was George?" Hermione asked.

"Probably somewhere with Lee Jordan and actually being funny," Hattie said. "Ginny and Colin have a new project too. They're trying to convince everyone that I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

Neville snorted, trying to suppress laughter. Madam Pince loathed laughter in the library, and she also felt anger from the articulation of alliterations. "Merlin, Hattie," Neville said. "No wonder you'd rather be here."

"If all the Slytherins are in on You-Know-Who being here, he can probably linger the Common Room so long as there is always a Slytherin in there. He can probably pass from person to person quite easily," Hermione said. "We better go tell Dumbledore what we know."

The three students went to the Great Hall. Ron was still there with Seamus and Dean, but Dumbledore didn't sit at the table. Neither Snape nor McGonagall was there, but Gilderoy Lockhart sat there cheerfully, and once he saw Hattie looking, waved frantically. "That must be one lonely man," Neville said.

"I'll go get Ron," Hermione said.

"Greetings Miss. Potter," Lockhart said. "I noticed you leering at the Head Table. Were you admiring my new outfit?" He spun around. "I got it at-"

"Actually, I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore," Hattie said. "Is he here?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss. Potter," Lockhart replied, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"What about Professor McGonagall?" Neville asked.

"Didn't come to dinner either, I'm afraid," Lockhart answered. "Surely I can help you."

"Er, it's something more for our Head of House," Hattie said. "Or Dumbledore, of course."

"Well hardly anyone made it to dinner today," Lockhart said, clearly disappointed. "I had to talk to Severus over dinner, and then he muttered something about wanting to clean my cauldron! He must have meant his cauldron because I don't see why he would want to clean my cauldron!"

"I do," Neville muttered quietly.

"I haven't a clue," Hattie said.

Hermione and Ron finally joined them. "Oh my, Professor Lockhart!" Hermione said. "Your robes look quite stunning this evening."

"Why thank you Miss. Granger. Of course I can count on you to notice the important things," Lockhart said with a charming smile. "Good thing you have brains to go along with your flattery or else people would accuse me of boosting your marks."

Hermione laughed while the rest rolled their eyes. "Neither Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall are here," Hattie said.

"But I'm here!" Professor Lockhart said. "Oh please, ask me. Is it something about the Chamber? I'll tell you everything I know if you tell me everything you know."

This surprised the Quartet. Since when did Lockhart want to hear someone else talk? "I'm afraid it's not that," Hermione said.

"Then what is it?" Lockhart asked.

The Quartet exchanged looks, trying to decide what to say the issue was. Hattie and Neville knew they asked for Dumbledore first, which removed most inane comments that Lockhart wouldn't be interested in.

Hermione managed to think the quickest. "Dumbledore told Hattie to let him know when her female development began. He wanted to make sure that she suffered no developmental problems from her encounter with You-Know-Who. Dumbledore said she could also talk to Professor McGonagall about it if she felt uncomfortable discussing it with a male."

Lockhart seemed disappointed. "Ah yes, puberty," he said. He patted Hattie on the back. "Well, feel better Miss. Potter. If you feel too sick to come to my class, let me know and I'll have you doing some extra credit work when you feel better."

"Thank you, sir," Hattie said. "I'll remember that."

And with that, Lockhart finally left them alone. Hattie noticed Fred waving to Hattie, who then smelt his hand and made a disgusted face. Hattie made sure she moved so her back was to him. "So what do we do now?" Hattie asked. "Do we wait or should we go to Snape?"

"Snape?" Ron asked.

"Lockhart said he was around," Neville said. "He's been involved in this whole thing, despite not searching the Slytherins, and he'd probably give okay advice."

"Since when do you support Snape?" Ron asked, slightly disgusted.

"Snape laughed at my joke!" Neville said. "Remember? It was a while ago. Did you see it? I don't think I've ever heard Snape almost laugh before. He seems more of a sarcastic comment kind of guy, not a laugher."

Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione asked, "Do we definitely trust Snape then?"

"Let's just stick with the language thing," Neville said. "We'll leave out everything else."

"Everything else?" Hattie asked.

"We'll fill you in later," Hermione said. "Ron and I will check for Professor McGonagall while you two talk to Snape. We'll meet back in the Common Room."

Neville hesitated. "Come on," Hattie said. "You can try to make him laugh again."

"All right," Neville said, picking up.

The Quartet parted ways. Neville asked, "Why do you think we're switching pairs?"

"Ron and I had a tiff," Hattie said. "He was mad because I wouldn't finish our chess game."

Hattie decided not to mention that Ron thought Neville could be a squib. "He gets mad at me for that all the time," Neville said. "He's such a prat."

Hattie and Neville walked down to the dungeons together. The only fear Hattie felt was running into Professor Lockhart. They knocked on the door to Snape's office and he answered almost immediately. "Yes?" he asked, not impressed to see them.

"We think we've figured something out, sir," Hattie said.

"And you'll be happy to know that it was done in the library and not by investigating the hallways, sir," Neville added.

"So then why are you here?" he asked.

"We don't know the password to Dumbledore's office, sir," Hattie said, "and Professor McGonagall wasn't at dinner. Ron and Hermione went to check if Professor McGonagall was in her office. Professor Lockhart told us you were at dinner, so we thought we'd come here."

"I liked the 'Cleaning your Cauldron' comment, sir," Neville said. "Went right over the prat's permed head."

"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom," Snape replied, his upper lip twitching into a smile. "Step in and tell me. I'll forward the information to Professor Dumbledore when he is back on campus."

Both Hattie and Neville stepped into Snape's gloomy office. Hattie noticed her jam jars containing strange products and mentally reminded herself to get Lockhart's autograph. "Well, we thought perhaps the voice Hattie is hearing is another language," Neville said.

Snape nodded, holding his chin in thought. "Interesting thought," he said. "Have you had any encounters before where you would have spoken another language?"

Hattie thought back on it. She supposed watching and understanding American movies didn't count. She couldn't stop thinking of Fred with his stupid sock. Then she remembered the snake at her cousin's birthday party. "I spoke to a snake before," Hattie said. "It was at a zoo, I remember now!"

"Professor Snape, when Hattie heard the voice down here, did you hear anything that could have been hissing?" Neville asked. Hattie was surprised at how calm he sounded.

"I don't recall," Snape replied. "Let me consider it. I will discuss this with Professor Dumbledore as soon as he gets back."

Hattie and Neville nodded. "Thank you Professor," Hattie said.

"Do I have to remind you two not to going wandering around the halls at night trying to translate or converse with this voice?"

"No sir," Neville said.

"Good evening then, Miss. Potter, Mr. Longbottom," Snape said, trying to politely shoo them out of his office.

Hattie and Neville left the dungeons and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Hattie noticed Neville pull something out of his pocket. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's a mirror," Neville explained, lowering his voice. "Hermione thinks the thing is a Basilisk. She also thinks the entrance is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Neville went on to explain the properties of a basilisk, why he would have a mirror, and how Hermione came to this conclusion. Hattie nodded eagerly, suddenly feeling very useless. She had done nothing to figure this out. Hermione knew what it was before Hattie discovered she could speak snake. Still, when they finally got back to Gryffindor Tower, Hattie felt very excited.

When they stepped in she heard Fred saying, "Hey Hattie!"

"Oy Fred!" she said and hugged him tightly. "Sorry I was being a prat earlier. You helped me something very important out."

"As much as I always appreciate a hug from you, Hattie. I'm George," George said. "I thought you were supposed to be good at knowing which one of us is which."

"Apparently not when it matters, George," Hattie said. "Fred's over there talking to Lee Jordan, isn't he?"

"He is," George said. "He's actually moping a bit."

Hattie's excitement melted into embarrassment. Her entire face burned. She could feel Colin and Ginny watching her as she approached Fred. Fred smiled. "I saw you mistake George for me," Fred said. He pretended to be offended, "I never thought I'd see the day!"

Hattie brushed her hair behind her ear. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Like when I get upset with you at dinner…"

"Don't worry about it," Fred said. "Just give me my hug and it's all water under the bridge."

Hattie hugged him and felt it returned tightly. He said to her, much quieter, "But one time I'd like to know what these important things are that I help you figure out. I always get left out of your adventures."

They separated while Hattie said, "I'm not allowed to have adventures at school, remember? And I won't be having one this year, I promise."


	10. The Rogue Bludger

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.  
A/N: I'm sorry, but I'm terrible at writing Quidditch due to my apathy for it. I probably won't write a decent Quidditch match throughout the entire series, and I'll probably just note them unless I need to describe them. Also, the change in this chapter is explained later, don't worry. Things really speed up after this too.  
Also, I don't think I say this enough, but I absolutely treasure every review. It's been a pretty brutal week, and I always save reading my reviews until before I update or if I'm having a bad day. I got a nice heap from Laurenmlbc! Oh goodness, I love AVPM too, and I often listen to the soundtrack while writing! So thanks to all my reviewers (and followers too!), I really appreciate it. And I love seeing everyone's suspicions.

Chapter Ten: The Rogue Bludger

It was the morning of the first Quidditch match. Hattie sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, stuffing her face. She was definitely nervous, but somehow filling her stomach stopped the butterflies from moving around so much.

"Draco looks more nervous than you do," Hermione said. "Never mind, he just sneered at me."

The Quartet hadn't heard anything from Dumbledore, and they decided that it was simply because Dumbledore didn't want them trying to solve any of the problems themselves, which they were highly likely to do regardless of what they promised and who they promised it to. Nonetheless, Rubeus crashed onto their table and tried eating Neville's crusts even though they were still attached to his toast.

"Hey!" Neville said, trying to pull the toast away from Rubeus.

Hermione gently picked off the notes. She handed one to Ginny and one to Hattie. Ginny kept writing to Dudley and received friendly letters in return. Hattie never asked to hear about them, but Ginny often told them anyway. Apparently Dudley enjoyed his school very much, but Hattie knew hers was ten times cooler.

Hattie skimmed the letter and said, "My Aunt found an apartment! And a job, apparently."

"That's great!" Neville said.

Hattie didn't notice Hermione and Ron exchange looks. "Where is it?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently it's quite close to the Burrow," Hattie said. "She didn't want to stray too far from Mrs. Weasley. And she doesn't say what her job is. You don't think she actually took a muggle job at the Ministry, do you?"

"I don't think those even exist," Neville noted.

Hattie continued skimming the letter. Hermione said, "She must have just forgotten to tell you what it was. Write her back and ask."

Hattie asked, rather sheepishly, "Do you happen to have a Lockhart textbook with you? Aunt Petunia reminded me that I keep forgetting to get an autograph."

"I am not giving away another textbook!" Hermione said.

"You know you can have mine in exchange," Hattie said. "I just don't have one on me."

"Then you'll just have to wait," Hermione replied, folding her arms stiffly against her chest.

"Fine, I'll wait," Hattie replied, just as stubbornly. "I better go get ready for the game anyway."

"Should I go with you?" Neville asked.

They also switched their partners. Hattie wasn't sure why or how it happened, but it definitely happened. Originally, Neville didn't seem entirely pleased with the swap, which made Hattie feel terrible. Apparently both of her friends preferred Hermione to her, although she couldn't figure out why. Neville's opinion quickly changed when they played Wizard's Chess together and found themselves evenly matched. Hattie was also relieved to find that Neville was more willing to do homework than Ron, and her work effort greatly improved.

So it wasn't an entirely terrible arrangement, it was just a blow to Hattie's self-confidence. But maybe Ron was right, she thought, maybe she needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

"Only if you want to," Hattie said. "I can head over with the twins."

"Fred said I'd get to sit on the bench if I came with you," Neville added. "Was he just teasing me? Or can I really sit there?"

Hattie shrugged. "You probably can. That way you can walk me back to the Common Room."

"If you're not carried by the rest of the team!" Ginny nearly shouted. "Obviously you're going to make us win!"

"I'm so jealous that you get to sit on the pitch!" Colin said. "Imagine the photos I could get from there. Can I sit on the pitch too, Hattie?"

"Uh, I don't know Colin," Hattie said. "Neville's already been invited and I wouldn't want you to get in the way or anything."

"Besides you'll get better pictures from the bleachers," Ron said, somewhat bitterly. "The game is in the air, remember?"

"Oh," Colin replied. "Right."

"I can take your camera," Neville said, "and take some pictures if you'd like."

"Really? That'd be great, Neville!" Colin said.

Neville added, with a hasty look at Ron, "But it might just be shots of their underbellies. They're more likely to be in the air."

"I haven't got any shots from that angle," Colin said, taking his camera off from around his neck. "It'll be brilliant!"

Neville took the camera from Colin. "All right, we'll see you guys after," Neville said.

"At the celebration," Ginny noted.

"Of course," Neville said.

Dean and Seamus, who had only been eavesdropping until this point, suddenly cut in. Seamus shouted a "Good luck" whereas Dean yelled a "Break a leg."

"Thanks!" Hattie said, starting to walk off.

Then Ginny and Colin stumbled over themselves trying to say "Good Luck" until the twins dragged Hattie and Neville out of the Great Hall. Oliver Wood did not know about Fred's promise to Neville, so Wood gave Neville a Lion's head that Lee Jordan made and was given an old (girl's) uniform to wear. "He can be our mascot for the time being," Wood said.

"Do I have to dance around or anything?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Fred said. "Oh please yes."

"Might be best just to sit or stand on the bench," Wood said. "I wouldn't want you to be too distracting to the players. We're not used to mascots."

"No he needs to dance around," George said. "Moral support, Wood."

After they got Neville's dancing situation figured out – Neville could only dance if Gryffindor scored a goal or make rude gestures if Slytherin scored a goal – Wood gave his speech. Hattie spaced out during it, trying to remember the tips the twins gave her over the summer. Practice at Hogwarts with Wood was great, but he was a bit too serious for Hattie. There was more to Hogwarts than Quidditch, at least there was for Hattie anyway. Maybe she didn't get interested in it early enough.

The game started simple enough. Hattie and Draco didn't exchange threats, merely distant, dirty looks, trying to pretend the other didn't exist. Hattie felt great to be back in the air, even if it was starting to rain. She tried to ignore the crowds and concentrate on finding the snitch. A Bludger came in her direction, but Fred shot it away and gave Hattie a thumbs-up.

Hattie was briefly distracted by Neville dancing on the bench. Fred hit the Bludger cheerful away again, and this time Hattie gave a thumbs-up. She tried to spot Hermione, Ron, and the rest in the bleachers. She couldn't find the former two, but Ginny, Colin, Dean, Seamus, Hagrid, and a blonde girl that Hattie didn't know sat together cheering.

When she went back skimming for the snitch, the Bludger came back. Fred hit it away again, but this time Hattie notice it swerve back towards her. Hattie flew close to Fred as he hit back the Bludger again. "Go back to the game," Hattie said, "I'll concentrate and avoid this Bludger."

"No way," Fred said. "What if it hits you? George has got the rest of them, I'll focus on you."

"Wood's going to kill you," Hattie said.

"And this bludger is going to kill you," Fred said. "I'll hit it away, just get the snitch before Slytherin takes too much of a lead, and before this rain gets too heavy to see."

Hattie nodded, trying to blink raindrops out of her eyes. "All right," she said. "I'll be fast."

She skimmed the field quickly, keeping an eye on Malfoy to see if he dove after anything. She heard Fred curse. He shouted something at her, but she couldn't hear it over the wind and rain. She turned to see Fred, but she got a face first of Bludger instead. She heard a snap and she lost her grip on her broom.

She screamed. And she hated that she screamed like a little girl, but she couldn't stop. She could taste the blood in her mouth. And then something flew in to clog up her mouth. She choked in the air, grabbing her throat.

Fred caught her in the air, and they landed quickly. She grabbed onto the grass and coughed. She tried breathing through her nose but only inhaled blood. "She's choking," Fred shouted. "Don't we have a spell for that?"

Lockhart was quick onto the scene. "We do!" he said, pulling out his wand. "Let me handle-"

There was an explosion. "Get away from her you incompetent nancy," Snape shouted over the rain. He had blown up the rogue Bludger.

Both Lockhart and Fred stepped back, startled by Snape's voice and figure in the rain. He leaned over her and with a quick wave of his wand, the Snitch dislodged itself from her throat. On instinct, Hattie reached up and grabbed it. Snape rolled his eyes at her determination.

"Great job, Hattie!" George said.

"Talk about taking Wood's advice of 'Die trying' too seriously," Fred said.

"I can fix her nose," Lockhart piped up. "Let me fix up her nose, at least."

"I'm fine," Hattie said to Lockhart, covering her nose. "I'll go see Madam Pomfrey."

Neville came charging up, holding the Lion's head beside him. "I'll take her," he said, out of breath. "This counts, right Professor Snape? She caught it, fair and square."

"I suppose if that ball had beaten her to a pulp, you'd want a rematch," Snape replied, dryly.

Nonetheless, Madam Hooch counted her catch as valid and Hattie went off to the Hospital Wing with Neville. "I bet Snape's furious," Neville said. "You know him and Professor McGonagall are very competitive when it comes to Quidditch. And he helped you win! I bet she'll never let him live that one down."

"I'm just glad he didn't let me choke on the Snitch," Hattie said, holding her nose. "But you make a great mascot, Neville. I'm very impressed."

"Who would have thought I could be a Gryffindor Lion?" Neville asked. "My parents won't believe it for a second."

"I bet you anything Wood asks you to do it again," Hattie said.

She honestly missed most of Neville's performance, but she heard the crowd, and it was nothing like it was last year. "Where was McGonagall anyway?" Neville asked. "I kept looking for her, but I didn't see her. She doesn't usually miss the house games, and she wasn't keeping Lee Jordan in check either."

"We'll ask Madam Pomfrey," Hattie said. "She might know. How are you up on all the Professor gossip, anyway?"

Neville just shrugged. "I like people watching," he said. "I can't believe Snape called Lockhart a nancy. He really hates him. I like it when Snape and me hate the same people. It brings out the best in him."

When they got to the Hospital Wing, they saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore already there. When they stepped closer, they found the other two missing people. Ron and Hermione lay down petrified in hospital beds. Hattie gripped onto Neville, her blood staining his sleeve. Neville was too shocked to complain.

"Miss. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, looking a startling white. "Mr. Longbottom."

"Are they all right?" Neville asked. "Please, they're just petrified, right?"

"Yes," Professor McGonagall replied. "Miss. Granger was carrying a mirror. It looks like they took a detour to the Quidditch game. I found them on my way to game."

"Where were they going?" Hattie asked.

"It looks like they were heading to Gryffindor Tower," Professor McGonagall answered.

"It happened before the game?" Neville asked. "And you didn't call to cancel the game?"

"We're trying to decide how to handle the situation," Professor McGonagall replied, looking grimly at Professor Dumbledore. "And the game had already started."

"Show Madam Pomfrey your nose, Hattie," Professor Dumbledore said. "Let's get that patched up first."

Hattie suddenly felt very dizzy, and she was relieved to sit down on a hospital bed. Hermione and Ron's beds had curtains around them to save everyone the sight, Hattie supposed. Neville sat down beside Hattie on the bed, looking sicker than she was, just without all the blood. Madam Pomfrey snapped Hattie's nose back in place and then cast a spell so the bone would heal. She cleaned her face with a cool cloth. She then ran through a few tests to check if Hattie had a concussion from the Bludger impact.

When Madam Pomfrey darted off, Hattie stretched out on the bed, putting her forearm over her eyes. Neville manoeuvred himself so he could stay on the bed. He put her legs across his lap. He lowered his voice, "What do we do now, Hattie?"

"We let Dumbledore handle things," Hattie said, "and we tell everyone to carry mirrors."

"Hattie," Neville said. "How could it get Hermione?"

"It didn't," Hattie said. "She outsmarted it. She'll be back soon."

"Hattie-"

"Neville, my head is throbbing," she said. "What happened to the lion I saw earlier today? You can stay here, but I've got to close my eyes for a few minutes."

"You really don't mind if I stay?" Neville asked.

"I don't mind one bit," Hattie said. "If Madam Pomfrey tries to kick you out, tell her I wanted you stay. If she still tries, wake me up and I'll make a fuss, okay?"

"Okay," Neville said.

Hattie closed her eyes and felt herself drifting, but Neville started talking again. "Hattie," he said. "Are you still awake?"

"I'm still awake," she said, trying not to be frustrated.

Neville hesitated, so Hattie opened her eyes. He started at the curtains that contained Hermione and Ron. She could still see their silhouettes. Neville said, "Hattie, I'm scared."

Hattie squeezed his arm. "It's going to be okay," she said. "Professor Dumbledore will make sure everything is fine."

Neville nodded, but his brown eyes stayed locked on the curtain. He continued, "If we hadn't switched partners, that would have been me. It should have been me. Ron would have been better for you. He's a quicker thinker than I am and you two get along better."

"Come on, you and me get along great. And you think just as fast when you need to. And you know what?" Hattie asked.

Neville shook his head.

"Neville look at me," she said.

He turned his head, his eyes locking onto her.

She continued, "Nothing is going to happen. We're not going to need quick thinkers because Dumbledore will handle everything. No adventures this time, Neville."

Neville swallowed. "You're right," he said.

Hattie nodded and smiled at him. Neville finally returned a soft, somewhat-defeated smile. Hattie let go of Neville's arm to cover her eyes again, and she quickly dropped into a heavy sleep.


	11. The Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.

Chapter Eleven: The Chamber of Secrets

When she awoke, someone was sponging her forehead in the dark. "Neville, bugger off, I'm trying to sleep," she said.

She heard a grunt beside her and noticed Neville trying to sleep in the chair beside her bed. He still had Colin's camera around his neck. Then she saw Dobby's tennis ball eyes staring at her through the darkness. Hattie got Dobby to confess for the rogue Bludger and for putting the entire house to sleep. She also found out more about House Elves in general. Hattie assured Dobby that she wasn't leaving the school so long as her friends still went.

"And that's not a challenge, Dobby," Hattie said. "Please, leave us be."

Dobby quickly fled the scene as he heard footsteps approach. Neville finally woke up. "What's the ruckus, Hattie?"

"Shh!" Hattie whispered sharply.

They both saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall carrying in a stiff Colin Creevey. He had a mirror in one hand and grapes in the other. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore whispered quietly and harshly. Neville and Hattie pretended to be asleep, taking in all the sounds and conversations. It sounded as if they doubted that the Chamber had been opened before, but now there were three bodies as proof.

That's when the door to the Hospital Wing banged open. The silky voice of Severus Snape broke into the room, "My apologies, Albus. He insisted on seeing you at this moment."

Hattie had to peek open an eye to see Lucius Malfoy in the room. "My son has been missing since that damned Quidditch game," he snarled. "And you're busy carrying around statues of mudbloods and blood-traitors."

Minerva flinched at Lucius' language, but said nothing. Hattie imagined her voice saying, "Language, Mr. Malfoy."

Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge came in at that moment. Fudge announced that they were taking Hagrid into custody, for a short stretch only. Apparently the Weasleys made a bit of a fuss about Ron and Hermione, and the news was definitely out. Hattie was certain they never intended for it to harm Hagrid.

Lucius brought himself back into the equation, again. "My son said that he would write me after the Quidditch game to inform me of his victory, but I have yet to receive a letter," he said. "So I contacted Severus who checked only to find him missing."

"We will search the school immediately," Professor Dumbledore said, calmly. "Minerva, please rouse the staff so we can begin our search."

Hattie tried to get Professor Dumbledore's attention. Before he could walk around of the room, Hattie decided to call to him, "Please wait a moment Professor Dumbledore."

Professor Dumbledore turned and began to approach Hattie, but Lucius put his hand on Albus' shoulder, saying, "Surely you're not going to let celebrity come before my son's safety."

Dumbledore nodded hesitantly. "We'll speak after, Miss. Potter."

"But Professor-"

"Please, Miss. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "Professor Dumbledore has other concerns."

As Dumbledore walked away, Madam Pomfrey made sure everything was fine with Hattie before moving onto Colin. She then excused herself to help with the search. After she was gone, Hattie got out of her bed.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked.

"What if Malfoy's in the chamber?" Hattie asked. "What if he's still alive in there and none of them find him?"

Neville sighed deeply before nodding quite fiercely. "All right," he said. "I don't like him, but he definitely doesn't deserve to die. If they're searching, how are we going to sneak by them?"

"I'm not sure," Hattie replied.

Hattie walked over to Hermione and sat down beside her. Both of Hermione's fists were clutched. "We better go out," Neville said, taking Colin's camera off from around his neck. "Hermione doesn't have any answers right now."

Hattie tried to reason quickly. One hand would have clutched the mirror, but the other…

She held Hermione's other hand to pull out her invisibility cloak. "That must be where Hermione was going before the Quidditch match," Hattie said.

Neville took the cloak from Hattie and tossed it over them. "Let's hope it was worth it," Neville said. "Let's get moving."

Neville and Hattie left the Hospital Wing and headed in the direction of Myrtle's bathroom. They passed various staff members and Prefects in pairs out searching through the school. "If we see Dumbledore," Neville whispered, "we're stopping to tell him, right?"

"Yes," Hattie replied, "or even Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape. I wouldn't trust anyone else to take us seriously."

"Right," Neville agreed completely.

Outside of the bathroom, they spotted Professor Snape. He was, however, with Professor Lockhart. "Do we risk it?" Hattie asked. "Lockhart could make things worse."

"What?" Lockhart asked Snape. "Did you say my name?"

"I did not," Snape replied, but scanned the hallway to see if someone else was there. Clearly, he heard the voice as well.

Hattie and Neville took a few steps back. "Figures the prat would hear his own name," Neville whispered. "No, we go forward without them."

"Are you sure?" Hattie asked. "I don't want to pressure-"

"Just shut up before I chicken out," Neville said.

Hattie took Neville's hand and they waited for Snape and Lockhart to walk far enough way so they could sneak into the bathroom. They opened the door as carefully and slid in before the other two would notice. Myrtle meekly asked, "Who's there?"

Hattie and Neville pulled off the invisibility cloak. "Hello Myrtle," Hattie said, quietly. "What stall did you say you saw the face in?"

Myrtle pointed it out. "I just saw it go through," she whispered, adding firmly, "But I won't look at it again. I'm leaving."

"All right, Myrtle," Hattie said. "Thank you."

Myrtle looked frustrated, but floated through the wall nonetheless. "Okay, so how do you think we open the door?" Hattie asked.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Parseltongue."

"Oh right, snake-speak," Hattie said.

"How do you think you do it?" Neville asked.

"I think I know," Hattie said.

She closed her eyes and imagined the snake she talked to at the zoo. She said, "Open up."

Neville jumped, but Hattie wasn't sure if it was her Parseltongue or if it was that the sink opened up to reveal a pipe that made him react. Neville swallowed. "All right," he said. "Let's go."

He held out his hand again, and Hattie took it before walking into the tunnel first. It was awkward to keep their hands connected as they crawled through the pipe, so they sheepishly released each other. "I wish we weren't wearing our Quidditch robes," Hattie said, crawling through the slime from the pipe. "I wish we had taken the time to change."

"Well, let's hope Malfoy's thankful for it," Neville said. "I don't know how you can fly around in these."

They made quiet chatter about the Quidditch robes as they pipe levelled out and they fell onto a stone floor. "Déjà vu," Neville said. "It's like the floor past the Devil's Snare."

"I was unconscious," Hattie recalled.

"It'd be nice if we have one adventure when everyone is conscious," Neville said.

"Well, let's hope we survive this so we can," Hattie replied.

They stood up and tried to wipe off their robes so they weren't so heavy. Hattie and Neville pulled out their wands and Hattie lit her wand. "What's our strategy?" Hattie asked.

"Stare at the ground, grab Malfoy, and get out," Neville said.

"Right," Hattie said.

That's when they heard something else. "Shh!" Hattie said.

They stopped moving and the sound stopped quickly after. The entire tunnel smelled of decay. Neville mouthed, "Backwards," and pointed behind them.

Neville and Hattie tried to walk quietly backwards without really looking at where they were going, and then Hattie ran into something that was soft and smelt like… Satsuma?

Hattie turned around, "Professor Lockhart?"

"Ah, erm, Miss. Potter," Professor Lockhart replied. "What are you two doing down here?"

"I'm almost positive Malfoy's down here." Hattie added with a smile, "Are you here to help?"

"I'll be right behind you," Lockhart said, cautiously.

Neville's face tightened up. "You fraud!" he shouted, his voice echoing down the hallway. "You weren't planned to help us at all. What were you planning to do?"

Lockhart's chest puffed out, even though his face was completely white. "Help you of course."

Hattie almost jumped out of her skin as she saw another pale face beside Lockhart's. "Professor Snape!" Hattie nearly shouted.

Lockhart jumped and turned around. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sharply. "How did you move through the tunnels so quietly, Severus?"

"Well, Miss. Potter and Mr. Longbottom here were chattering so loudly that a primitive muggle bomb could have gone off and they wouldn't have heard it," Professor Snape said. "You were able to hide your own stumbling self, and I was able to hide myself. I, however, had to face you, and you tend not to look behind yourself, do you, Gilderoy?"

Neville and Hattie both kicked themselves mentally for chattering on. They were just nervous, and they didn't have Hermione or Ron to tell them to shut up.

"Is that my wand you're holding onto?" Professor Lockhart asked, checking his hands.

"Oh it definitely is," Professor Snape said, snapping the vine wand between his spidery fingers. "I've looked into you, Gilderoy. Your speciality is memory charms, is it not? Please tell me, were you planning on letting these children save the day and then wipe their minds so you could claim the day instead?"

Lockhart shook his head fiercely, his blonde waves bobbing. "No," he said, his voice quivering. "Of course not, Severus. What would make you think that? I was planning to stop the children, of course. Stop them so that we, you and I, could save them."

Snape waved his wand to bind Lockhart. Hattie recognized the spell as one Quirrell used on her, and she felt uneasy about the similarity. Lockhart couldn't stay balanced bound up, and he fell to the floor, wriggling like a worm. "You are waiting here while Miss. Potter and Mr. Longbottom watch you to make sure you stay bound. I will go get Mr. Malfoy."

"It's a Basilisk," Hattie said. "The monster in the chamber.

Neville added, "You should get Professor Dumbledore before you go in."

"While I appreciate the concern, I am just going to save the boy and flee," Snape said, "I will be facing no monsters today."

Professor Snape began to skulk away. "We were going to stare at the ground," Neville shouted after him.

"Thank you for the advice, Mr. Longbottom," Snape shouted back, though Hattie thought she detected a hint of sarcasm.

"Do we go get Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

"I think so," Hattie said. "But one of us has to stay here with Lockhart."

"I'm right here," Lockhart said.

"Can you walk?" Hattie asked.

Lockhart's eyes narrowed on Hattie. "Does it look like I can walk?"

"He can't walk," Hattie said.

Neville hesitated. "I could go by myself," he said. "But I don't like the idea of separating after what happened to Hermione and Ron."

"Well, we can't carry him," Hattie said. "And Myrtle said the Basilisk just went through, so it's trapped back there with Snape."

"Maybe I should go then," Neville said. "What are the chances of him noticing an open sink? I'll be quick getting him. I promise."

Hattie nodded with a smile and watched Neville try to crawl back up through the tunnel. Hattie looked down at Lockhart. She actually felt sorry for him, wriggling there with a look of shame and hatred on his face. "Do you want me to help you sit up?" Hattie asked.

"No," he snapped, but he looked up at Hattie, who crossed her arms across her chest. "All right, Miss. Potter. Help me up."

Hattie helped Lockhart sit up by leaning him against the wall. She sat down beside him, hugging her legs to her chest. Without any chatter the hallway suddenly seemed eerie. Hattie could hear echoes, but she couldn't decipher any of the sounds. She felt more anxious, waiting for Snape. She worried about him. She almost forgot to worry about Neville too.

"How did you escape Snape?" Hattie asked. "We saw you two together."

"Two of the Prefects had been attacked," Lockhart said. "While Snape was busy checking it out, I slunk into the bathroom to follow you two. I noticed the bathroom door opening and closing. I assumed it was students because of the voice I heard."

"What Prefects?" Hattie asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh, I don't know," Lockhart replied, rolling his eyes. "Two that didn't care for me."

"That's not exactly comforting," Hattie said. "Did the Prefect have red hair?"

"I don't know," Lockhart said, sharply. "I was busy following you two, which turned out to be a bust. I suppose it's better than accidentally stumbling onto this Basilisk thing. Those are the ones with a head of snakes, right?"

"No, that's a Medusa, or some call them a Gorgon," Hattie said. She paused before adding, "I don't know if they actually exist. A Basilisk is a giant snake that kills with their eyes. Gorgons turn people to stone, also killing them I guess."

"So why are the students only petrified?" Lockhart asked.

"The Basilisks look was always obstructed or reflected," Hattie said.

"Can I just close my eyes when he slinks by?" Lockhart asked.

"That's my strategy," Hattie said.

That's when they heard a yell – a loud one. It came from down the tunnel where Snape went. Both Hattie and Lockhart tensed, but while Lockhart tried to curl up into a tight fetal position, Hattie stood up. She said, "Snape's in trouble."

"Leave him," Lockhart said. "If these robes unbind themselves, then we know he's in trouble."

"I can't wait," Hattie said, standing up. "I have to at least help him until Professor Dumbledore gets here. I know once he comes everything will be fine, but I can't just leave Snape until then, can I? That's not what Dumbledore would do, and that's not what I'd do."

"Well you're not Albus Dumbledore," Lockhart said.

"Maybe not," Hattie said, "but he's the greatest wizard I know, and I'd like to live up to him."

Lockhart scoffed. "Fine, kill yourself," he said. "But death is far from heroic."

Hattie saw a light coming from the other end of the tunnel. "And here comes the cavalry," Hattie said. "Just in time."

But it wasn't Dumbledore. It was Fawkes. The Phoenix looked a little worn-down, but it dropped the Sorting Hat into Hattie's hands. It began flying down the hallway. Hattie, keeping the hat balled up in her palm, began running after Fawkes. Lockhart shouted something after Hattie, but she didn't care to listen. Was Snape in trouble? And why the hell did a phoenix give her the Sorting Hat?

Almost by accident, Hattie dug her hand into the hat. She stopped running as she pulled out a sword. Hattie started to laugh. "It's dangerous to go alone," Hattie said, "Take this!"

She stuffed the hat into one of her pockets. She carried the sword two-handed. Every once and a while she felt her pocket to make sure the wand was still there. Eventually she reached a part where the tunnel was clogged, but by the enormous body of the snake, and she looked to the floor immediately.

Where was Snape?

She assumed the serpent knew she was there. "Professor Snape?" Hattie shouted.

She heard a groan in response. "Get out of here!" he shouted.

"No," she said. "Fawkes gave me this sword. Or maybe it was the Hat that gave it to me, but I've got this sword."

Her eyes searched the ground, watching the body of the serpent writhe. The Basilisk hissed loudly, and Hattie could hear it screaming in her head. It had been wounded. Then she saw Snape on the ground. She ran up to him. "Snape," she said, "can you use the sword?"

There were two very distinct holes in his body. The snake had obviously bit down on him. "No Miss, Potter," Snape replied between gritted teeth. "If I cannot lift myself off the ground, I cannot lift a sword."

"Can't you heal yourself up?" Hattie asked.

That's when she heard it. The stone beneath her crunching underneath the snake's weight. She turned to see the snout of the snake diving towards her, and she held out the sword. There was no point in running. If she ran, Snape would be crushed. She stepped back as she drove the sword right between its nostrils.

It cried out again, and Hattie didn't like that she could understand its cries. It drew back and Hattie had to pull the sword out quickly or else she'd be lifted with it.

"Stay away from its mouth," Snape said. "Basilisk venom is deadly and incurable. That's why I'm not healing myself."

She wished she hadn't looked down to see him talk. She could see blood spilling out between his teeth. "Dumbledore will think of something," she said.

He scoffed. "I'd hate to burst your bubble, Miss Potter," he said, bitterly, "but Dumbledore cannot save everyone."

"Well then I'm going to," Hattie shouted as she ran towards the body of the snake.

She could hear Snape yell something at her, but her heart pounded too loudly in her ears. She didn't want to hear what the snake was saying, and she definitely didn't want to hear what Snape had to say. She drove the sword into its body. She tried to bring the sword up to cut it open, but she wasn't strong enough.

When she pulled out the sword the snout was facing her again. It hissed loudly, opening its mouth wide, daring her to strike her again. Feeling the stench from its breath pressing against her wide eyes, she stepped into the mouth. She drove the sword down into its tongue. She couldn't help but let out a battle cry as she felt its saliva crawl down her spine.

Hattie gripped the handle as the snake shook its head in pain, trying to shake Hattie and the sword out of its mouth. It only dug the sword deeper into its mouth. It rammed its mouth against the ground, pushing the sword back through the hole Hattie had made. She finished pulling the sword out, debating where to strike next.

Then she felt it. Arms around her. Between the snakes cries and her heart, she couldn't hear anything, especially not someone sneaking up on her. Her cheeks burned from her exertion and she suddenly felt how tired her trembling legs were. She felt her arms throb from the weight of the sword. Then she smelt it. Of course. Great. Satsuma.

"Lockhart!" she shouted, trying to shake him off of her.

But then something happened. He lifted her. She turned her head to look at him and he motioned upwards with his chin. He shouted back, "The roof of its mouth!"

Hattie raised her sword and Lockhart lifted her so that it could slice the roof of its mouth. It opened up, and a sticky blood poured on top of them. Lockhart was laughing, not his fake, charming laugh, but a hysterical laugh. The head of the Basilisk began collapsing on them, going limp. They fled the mouth, and Lockhart released her once they were a safe distance away. The snake's eyes were open, but glazed and dead.

"Holy shit we're alive," Lockhart said, laughing. He lifted Hattie off the ground and spun around with her. "Who would have thought I could do this!"

"Your readers," Snape said, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh please, Severus," Lockhart said. "Now you've seen me be a hero." Lockhart puffed out his chest. "And you are dying very undramatically. When I write about this, I will make your death more dramatic and less sarcastic. Do you have any juicy stories you want to tell me before you die, knowing they will be forever stored in the Lockhart canon?"

"I would rather you were shot out of a cannon," Snape snarled. "Miss. Potter, come here."

Hattie rushed up to Snape. She wanted to think she'd rather Lockhart was there, dying, but she didn't want anyone dying. She blinked away tears quickly. She didn't want to seem weak. She just killed the basilisk. "Hattie, you said you saw Fawkes," he said, softly.

"Yes," Hattie said.

"Phoenix tears cure Basilisk venom," Snape said. "Can you call him back?

"I will find him," Hattie replied. "I'll get Dumbledore if I can't find him. He should be on his way, Neville was getting him."

Hattie stood up, but Snape grabbed her hand. Hattie couldn't feel any strength in it. "The boy first," he said. "Leave Lockhart with me."

"I can't leave you," Hattie said.

"Oh please," Snape said, rolling his eyes. "The more time you spend arguing with me the less time we all have, you, me, and Mr. Malfoy."

Hattie nodded, pointing Lockhart to Snape and went forward on her own. She had to squeeze by the large body of the Basilisk to come to a door. Snape must have caught the Basilisk just before it entered that room. Hattie wondered what would have happened if they were later. When she couldn't open the door with force, she spoke in parseltongue to get the door to open.

She took a deep breath before she stepped in.

The room was a room Lockhart would like. Decorated columns, high ceilings, and other pompous decorations. When Hattie really thought about it, it'd be a place Draco would feel right at home too, what with all the snakes and, well, the previously noted pompous decorations.

She kept holding the sword, thinking about how awesome it would be to have a sword instead of a wand, but patted her pocket to make sure her wand was still there. Then she saw Draco on the ground, completely limp. She couldn't help but notice he was wearing his Quidditch robes too.

Fear shot through Hattie like a bullet. What if he was already dead?

"Draco," she said.

She put a hand on him and turned him over. His face was hollow, his eyes were sunken, and his skin was cold. The worst part was that he had looked terrible for weeks, and Hattie hadn't noticed. She only noticed now that he was maybe dead that he had looked dead for weeks, especially at the Quidditch match.

"Draco," she said. "Draco, come on, get up. It'd be humiliating for you if I had to save you."

"He's not getting up," said a soft voice.


	12. The Heir of Slytherin

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.

Chapter Twelve: The Heir of Slytherin

Hattie turned to see the voice. She had no idea who it was. Was it the Heir? He wasn't wearing a hat, and Lord Voldemort certainly wasn't on his head. She kept her sword clutched tightly, just in case. "I'm sorry," Hattie said, "but I don't know you. Are you a student here? Ravenclaw?"

She knew all the Slytherins because she constantly checked their heads. Obviously she knew all the Gryffindors. She didn't know the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but this kid certainly didn't look like a Hufflepuff.

"You know me," he said, "and I certainly know you."

Hattie hesitated. "You'll have to remind me," she said, keeping tense.

He stepped closer to her, touching the tip of the sword with the tip of his finger. "Do you know what you're holding?" he asked.

"I don't know a lot," Hattie said.

"That's the sword of Godric Gryffindor," he replied. "I wonder… how did you get that?"

"Pulled it out of a hat," Hattie said, sharply. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tom Riddle," he said, pulling away his finger.

"Are you the Heir of Slytherin?" Hattie asked. "Your snake is dead."

A flicker of frustration shot across Tom's face. Hattie liked that she bothered him – he reminded her of Malfoy. All prim and proper, but there's something nasty hiding underneath. "I wondered why he wasn't coming," he replied. "I had hoped he was just busy."

"So you are the Heir," Hattie said.

"I will be," Tom said. "Currently, I'm just a memory, preserved in a diary for 50 years. I believe it was the diary one of your friends threw away, actually. My friend, the one on the floor, picked it up. I hear you two don't care much for each other."

"I may not care for him," Hattie said, "but nothing's happening to him on my watch."

Tom snorted. "You're too late for that. Things are already happening to him and they're still happening to him and you wouldn't know how to stop it even if you could. I heard, Harriet Potter, that you are hindering my ruling. The boy explained it all to me. How his father will be so impressed that he's helping to bring Lord Voldemort back to power."

He continued, "He filled me in on all the past events, the present events, and I told him we'd write the future together. He was so willing, so desperate to please that it was so easy to drain him of his lifeforce, and it was so easy to attack people that would most affect you. The ones that would do anything to defend you. The boy wanted the cat first, though. To test out the strength of the snake, I suppose. My goodness, that little one has quite the taste for power and status. I almost didn't want to drain his energy for my own purposes, but when you're as limited as I am, you'll do desperate things. I'm sure you'll be in that position eventually, Harriet Potter."

"It's Hattie," she said through gritted teeth, trying to piece together what he said. She just wasn't as quick as Hermione and she hated it.

Tom waved a hand. "It doesn't matter. Soon you'll only be a memory and I'll be the one living with a famous legacy."

"You're forgetting that I have a sword," Hattie said, hoping it wasn't shaking as much as she felt it shaking. Her arms were getting sore.

"And you're forgetting, or perhaps didn't realize, that I have your wand," he said, holding it up.

Hattie looked down at her pockets, and the Sorting Hat lay on the ground. It must have fallen out when Riddle pulled it out. How had he been so quick and nimble?

"And neither of you realize that I have a Basilisk tooth," Snape said, "and I am sticking it in this blasted diary."

The diary had been in Draco's hands the entire time, and Snape pulled it out, jamming the tooth within it. Black ink drenched Snape's white hands, and Riddle let out a deathly scream. His form writhed in pain until he simply vanished.

Snape turned to Hattie, and Hattie's entire face broke into a smile. He was alive. He was fine. He had saved her. Snape stood up. "Are you the thickest human being on the planet?" he snarled. "Not only do you overlook him stealing your wand and me wandering into the room, but you didn't figure out how to kill him? You just let him talk and bide his time while he drains the last pieces of Draco's life away."

Hattie felt like she was that one who had been stabbed with the Basilisk tooth. "Is Draco still alive?" Hattie asked.

"Barely," he barked. "For Merlin's sake, do I have to do everything around this bloody castle?"

"I'm sorry I'm not Hermione," Hattie said.

She saw him lift Draco into his arms. He left the diary sprawled out on the ground. She stared at him for a moment. "Merlin, get moving," he said, pointing at the door with his foot, "to the hospital wing, come on."

Hattie walked out of the Chamber of Secrets a step ahead of Snape. She slid by the body of the Basilisk and saw Lockhart standing there. He looked spaced right out, staring at the wall. Snape passed over Draco to Lockhart, and Lockhart looked like he wasn't sure what to do with him. Snape grabbed Lockhart by the arm, "Let's move, Gilderoy."

"Harriet," Lockhart said, as if Hattie wasn't there before.

"Hattie," Hattie replied.

"Right," Lockhart replied, confused.

Snape pulled Lockhart by the arm to keep him moving. Hattie was worried Lockhart was going to drop Draco, he certainly didn't look like he was holding him tightly. They started walking, and Hattie wondered if staring into the dead eyes of the Basilisk made something snap within him. When they finally got out of the bathroom, the hallways around them were empty.

Snape shouted, "Albus!"

There was no response, aside from Snape's echoes. He nudged Lockhart. Lockhart seemed to jump back into reality. "We've found the boy!" Lockhart shouted, though it lacked his normal pompous enthusiasm.

Then they heard footsteps rushing towards them. Hattie felt herself tense up. Could something else go wrong tonight?

Lucius appeared first and took Draco out of Lockhart's arms. "He's not awake," Lucius said. "Severus, my son is fine, right? There can't be anything wrong with him."

Professor McGonagall and Neville appeared next, but they didn't interrupt. "He's breathing," Snape replied. "We should take him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey should be able to revive him."

Lucius' face twisted into a hateful expression. "We should go to St. Mungo's." He added, bitterly, "This school has done enough for my son."

"There might not be enough time," Professor McGonagall said.

Hattie heard Snape say to Lucius under his breath, "Best keep your mouth shut until you hear the whole story."

Lucius nodded, and Hattie noted he looked startlingly without colour in his face. They walked towards the hospital wing in silence, though Hattie felt McGonagall eye up Hattie's robes. She clearly was covered in Basilisk blood, the same blood on Lockhart's robes. Hattie could tell Neville was keeping in all his questions, and he seemed to vibrate with worry and excitement. The one thing he whispered was, "I got lost trying to find them, Hattie," he said. "I'm sorry, I just kept ending up at the library. Professor McGonagall found me."

Dumbledore found them in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey gave Draco a potion to make Lucius relax. She assured Lucius that Draco only needed rest, and his recovery would be quick. After attending to Draco, she looked over Hattie to make sure nothing had happened to her, and then gave Lockhart something to help him sleep.

Hattie was surprised to see a beautiful woman stride into the Hospital Wing. She could tell just by looking at her that she was a Malfoy, but she expected her face to be sharp and unturned. Maybe it was just the moment she saw her in, but Hattie found herself jealous of Draco for having this mother in his life. It was obvious she spent some time worried about her son, but instead of being angry and pushy like Lucius, her face only showed relief.

Then Hattie remembered that her Aunt Petunia came to her last year, giving her arms to fold into, and she started to feel better.

"Miss. Potter," Professor Snape said. "Mr. Longbottom."

Hattie and Neville were sitting on a hospital bed, but they hadn't had a chance to talk. They were too busy eavesdropping, and they didn't feel like whispering about what had happened when a victim was only a few beds away. Neither of them had stopped to look at Hermione, Ron, and Colin either. Hattie didn't know the other two Prefects that also now resided in the Hospital Room, but she was happy they weren't Percy.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see both of you in his office."

Hattie and Neville nodded, following Snape to Dumbledore's office. When they reached it, they found Dumbledore behind his desk and Fawkes on his perch, looking exhausted. Snape stood behind Dumbledore's desk, looking more stoic than most of the portraits on the wall.

Dumbledore started, "We're going to discuss what happened in the Chamber."

Neville looked confused. "What happened in the Chamber?" he asked. "I haven't been told anything about it."

Hattie noticed there wasn't a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye. "Professor Snape destroyed something very important within the Chamber," he explained. "But no one can know that he did, and no one can know that he even went out of his way to do so."

Hattie looked at Snape. His dark eyes stared right into her, and his features stayed stony. "We wouldn't tell anyone," she said. "Both of us, we promise, we won't."

Neville nodded fiercely in agreement.

Dumbledore sighed. "There are other ways of getting the information. And we're going to have to adjust your memories."

"What?" Neville asked, absolutely appalled. "I don't understand why one moment is so important – who cares if Snape went first?"

"You'll get your memory back," Snape chimed in, "after you've learned how to block them out in a few years."

"Hold on," Hattie said, raising her hand. "What other ways can they get the memories out? You can't mean torture, can you?"

"There are abilities that let one pry the mind," Snape explained. "It is not like reading a book where everything is available, but there are flashes of memories and thoughts."

"The memories can be simple to decipher," Dumbledore continued, "or it can be very difficult, but if the memories simply aren't there, no one will get to them."

"So Voldemort can do this?" Neville asked.

"Him and a few of the higher-up Death Eaters," Severus said.

Hattie and Neville were silent for a moment, both of them relieved that torture wouldn't be involved. Hattie exhaled. She didn't like the ideas of her thoughts being missing, but she didn't want anyone in danger either.

"You'll tell us everything?" Hattie asked. "Before you take out our memories, you'll tell us everything so that when we get the memories back, we'll understand why you did it, right?"

Neville folded his arms against his chest. "Yes," Dumbledore said. "We'll tell you everything, right Severus?"

Snape simply nodded.

"No," Neville said. "I'm sorry, but I was only there for about two seconds. I watched Snape tell us to stay put and that he'd get Malfoy."

"No," Snape replied. "You both let me know what was in the Chamber, the Basilisk, and I went in anyway, knowing that it is a monster that Lord Voldemort wanted loose."

Neville started, "But you went to protect Malfoy-"

"Oh please," Snape said, rolling his eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be him in the chamber, but when Voldemort found out, he didn't care."

Both Neville and Hattie went silent. They didn't realize how twined Voldemort was into it, and they definitely didn't know why Snape knew so much.

Neville unfolded his arms, his shoulders suddenly going limp. He stared at the ground. "I just don't like that you're taking away my memory of you as a hero."

Snape's eyes widened and his lips tightened, but he said nothing. Hattie nudged Neville, smiling at him. "We'll get it back," Hattie said.

Neville nodded. "Okay," he said. "It's stupid, you're right. I don't want to put anyone in danger. But we get to hear everything."

"Did you blank out Lockhart's mind as well?" Hattie asked. "Is that what happened to him?"

"Yes, Severus and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye on that incident," Dumbledore replied, coolly.

"I was worried he would start yammering to everyone as soon as we were out of the Chamber," Snape said, dryly. "You know how he blabs."

"But with us?" Neville asked.

"We'll simply be removing it and storing it," Dumbledore replied, "and then you will get it back when Severus teaches you how to block out these things."

"I'm teaching them?" Snape asked. "Both of them?"

"It certainly looks like that," Dumbledore replied. "Nonetheless, the procedure is absolutely painless, and when you try to remember what happened, it'll just be fuzzy as if you can't completely recall all the details."

"Will anyone be able to tell our memories have been tampered with?" Neville asked.

"No," Snape replied. "When one reads minds things are quite jumbled, so no one will be able to tell that pieces are missing."

"So we will be able to tell," Neville said.

"You may just sense something off," Dumbledore replied. "It will be worse for Hattie since she will have a larger portion removed. We will fill her in on the details that we can after the memory is removed. We will blame the memory loss on shock from the Basilisk."

Hattie didn't notice Neville watching her, and she asked, "So what is Professor Snape doing that means he can't be seen saving us?"

Albus turned to look at Snape, who did not look willing to tell his portion of the information, but Dumbledore was not going to let him off easy by explaining it himself. Dumbledore wore a soft smile, and Hattie felt relaxed watching the two men.

"During the First Wizarding War I was a double agent," Snape said. "I followed Lord Voldemort and gave information to Albus. Quirrell is not a strong enough, and not a willing enough, host for Voldemort to form his own body on his own. Because Voldemort is trying to recreate himself, he's called his followers that didn't go to Azkaban to help him form his own body. So I went to him as well. I cannot be seen opposing him."

Dumbledore continued, "We suspect the diary to be something very important – a part of Voldemort's soul. I suspect the reason he was able to survive his death is that he's broken his soul apart."

"Lucius specifically planted the journal here to open the Chamber," Snape explained, "but he did not intend for it to harm his own son. I believe Draco sought out the diary on his own accord after he discovered the original plan wasn't going to work."

"So it would look bad for Professor Snape to knowingly destroy the diary," Neville concluded.

"Correct," Dumbledore replied.

"So that's the secret?" Hattie asked.

Both men nodded.

"All right," Neville said, standing up. "Let's get this over with."

"We're going to separate you two so neither has a memory of the other's mind getting altered," Dumbledore said. He waved his wand quickly, and a divider slid up in his room. It was covered with pink Asian floral patterns on a beige backdrop. Dumbledore explained, "A gift from Minerva. I'm not sure if it is her idea of a joke, but I rather like it."

They separated, Dumbledore leading Neville and Snape waving Hattie over. He pulled a jar out of his pocket, and it was one of her raspberry jam jars. There was also a label on it. He held it on his palm for her to read, "Professor Snape's lustful thoughts of Fred Weasley."

"So we won't lose it," Snape explained, straight-faced.

Hattie nodded. Her stomach tossed and turned more than it did before her Quidditch game yesterday – was it really just yesterday? She didn't like the idea of walking around with memories missing, but what else could she do? She reassured herself that she would get it back, and she probably wouldn't even realize anything was missing.

Snape pulled out his wand. "Do not be nervous," he said.

Hattie forced a smile. "I'm still covered in snake guts," she said. "It's hard not to be."

He forced a smile back. Hattie could hear Dumbledore and Neville muttering, and Hattie felt a hint of jealously that Neville was with Dumbledore. As much as she admired Snape, he would not be as gentle as Dumbledore.

She tried to relax, but she felt a cool finger as Snape lifted her chin in his hand. She found herself looking directly into his eyes, and she instantly felt insecure, as if he was looking for something inside her. He looked deeper, and she no longer felt he was looking at the surface. She no longer felt as if he knew she was even there.

She felt his wand get tangled in her hair. Snape started, distantly, "Every time I see you, it reminds me of how beautiful your mother was."

His eyes suddenly resurfaced from her and she swore she saw a small smile twitch onto his lips. Suddenly everything clicked for her. It was her mother. He talked to her in the mirror. Hattie reasoned that Snape wanted her to know, in case something happened to him. But this taste wasn't enough. She wanted more information. She needed more information. She felt a wave of melancholy wash over her as she realized every time Snape looked at her, Snape saw her father's eyes staring back at him. Her father's eyes on his mother's body.

"No!" she said, trying to swat his hand away. "Wait!"


	13. Their Rewards

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.  
A/N: I just realized a continuity error on this chapter. I've touched it up! Also, two chapters left! I seriously cannot wait until the next one.

Chapter Thirteen: Their Rewards

For a moment there was nothing. It was like she was asleep and dreaming nothing at all. But then she was awake again and saw Snape in front of her. Neville was there too, and Dumbledore. The dried basilisk blood weighed down on her. She felt afraid and alone and so very sad. She couldn't explain the sadness, and she was frustrated that she couldn't figure out why she was sad.

Her frustration built up behind her eyes, pushing out the sorrow. She started to cry. She tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming until she started sobbing. She looked to Professor Snape, as if he could make it all stop.

He simply said, "Girls who kill Basilisks don't cry."

He sounded bitter and annoyed.

That didn't help.

Neville wandered over and rubbed her arm. "Come on," he said. "It's okay. It's just the shock wearing off. We came in here to talk to Dumbledore about what happened and you collapsed from the stress."

Hattie nodded. She was briefed on what she had done by Dumbledore, though she remembered little of it. She remembered most of the information leading up to it, but once they got into the tunnel it all faded. She saw a few images, but most of the battle was completely gone. The part about Lockhart helping her sounded just unreal enough to be true. No one would try to lie about Lockhart helping someone unless it wasn't a lie at all, or unless Lockhart made it up himself.

Dumbledore's eyes smiled at Hattie and Neville through his half-moon spectacles. Hattie tried to relax. "I think Gryffindor house should receive some points," he said, "for the motivation to protect another student outside of their own house. I believe this calls for a hundred points each."

Neville's face lit up. He nudged Hattie, beaming. Neville didn't manage to achieve many points on his own, and with that many points he'd be a hero to the Gryffindors.

Dumbledore explained that Hattie and Neville were supposed to stay in the Hospital Wing for the day, from the stress. Neville protested, considering he just ran around the school trying to find someone, but Dumbledore insisted.

It was early in the morning, around seven. Most students were heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast or were getting out of bed. Hattie didn't even feel like going to Gryffindor Tower to change. She was looking forward to curling up in a hospital bed, and hopefully she wouldn't see Dobby's face.

However, before she got inside the Hospital Wing, she ran into Ginny who was waiting for Hattie around the entrance. Ginny flung herself into Hattie's arms, hugging her tightly. Hattie very badly needed a tight hug. "I brought you clothes," Ginny said to Hattie.

"What about me?" Neville asked. He was still wearing the girl's Quidditch uniform.

"I remembered you too," Ginny said. "You were a brilliant mascot, by the way."

She pulled two sets of clothes out of their bag. "The twins wanted to come, but they couldn't manage to skip another class. Percy's already in the Hospital Wing, but he probably won't want to talk much, or listen much for that matter."

"Why not?" Hattie asked.

"Oh his girlfriend got petrified," Ginny said, scoffing. "He's being a big baby about it too. Here you are killing snakes and Percy's torn up because his girlfriend is a bit unconscious. He didn't act like that for Ron."

"Wait, who's Percy's girlfriend?" Hattie asked.

"Penelope Clearwater," Ginny said.

"Who's she?" Neville asked.

"Ravenclaw," Ginny said. "She's a Prefect."

Hattie and Neville shrugged and tried to head towards the bathrooms to change. Ginny continued, "Sometimes I feel like he cares more about people who aren't his family because they aren't his family. I mean, he treats you like a sister and me? Me he tells other people to take care of like a sister."

"He's not all bad," Hattie replied. "I really want to get out of these clothes."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Right."

Hattie and Neville changed quickly. Hattie hoped that Ginny would be gone so she could snooze away the afternoon in the hospital room, but she waited for both of them outside the bathrooms. They moved into the hospital room.

"I want to hear the whole story," Ginny said. "Lockhart's been striding down the hallways talking about how he and Hattie Potter killed Slytherin's monster. He's still got snake blood on his robes. Figures the one time that the man doesn't preen is the time he's covered in blood."

Madam Pomfrey tried to shoo Ginny out of the room. "These two really need rest, Miss. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said. "And I believe you have classes to get to."

Ginny pouted, but finally left. Hattie flopped into a hospital bed and Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains shut around her bed. Hattie heard her do the same for Neville.

Just as she closed her eyes, she heard someone clear their throat. She opened her eyes to Lucius Malfoy. She was too tired to hide her sigh. "Hello Mr. Malfoy," Hattie said.

"Miss. Potter," Lucius said. He was stiff. Hattie could tell he couldn't decide how to feel. "I heard what you did for my son. You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Hattie said.

"And yet you went in anyway," Lucius said. "I want to offer you one thing your heart desires. Anything. I've heard your guardian has been apartment hunting, and I'd be willing to purchase a permanent residence for you two."

Hattie felt suspicion rise within her. Obviously Lucius worked with Voldemort, and while he seemed sincere, she just couldn't trust him. Part of her wanted to get Nimbus 2001s for the entire Gryffindor Team, just to piss him and his son off, but she couldn't trust him not to sabotage them. She thought long and hard about what she could request that Lucius wouldn't ruin.

"Dobby's freedom," Hattie said. "Summon him here and give him a piece of your clothing."

Lucius tensed, but he eventually nodded. "It'll be easy to get another."

He summoned Dobby, who looked utterly guilty. He was hunched over and he strained to keep his arms down at his side rather than up in the air in defence. "What do you suppose I give him?" Lucius asked, haughtily.

"Your cravat certainly looks nice," Hattie noted.

It was an emerald green cravat, with a snake pinned to the center. He took off the cravat and then removed the pin. He then handed the cravat to Dobby, remarking, "This girl just traded in her favour for your freedom. See that you are grateful."

Dobby's eyes lit-up, growing teary. "Really?" he asked. "Hattie Potter did that for Dobby?"

Before Hattie could say anything, Lucius snarled, "Just take the damn cravat."

Dobby did and he jumped into the air. Hattie couldn't help smiling. Lucius pointed a finger at Hattie. He said, "We're even now."

"Yes sir," Hattie replied.

Dobby jumped onto Hattie's bed. "You did that for Dobby, Hattie Potter?" he asked. "Dobby did try to protect Hattie, but Dobby never thought Hattie would do the same for him."

"Come here," Hattie said. "Let me put that on for you."

"Thank you Hattie Potter." Hattie tied the cravat around Dobby's neck. Dobby stayed still, beaming with pride. Hattie wished she could pick him up some pants to match, and briefly considered writing Aunt Petunia for some.

"You've been a real pain," Hattie said. "And I know you were just trying to help, but next time try not to be so vigorous, okay?"

"But, Miss," Dobby said. "Your danger isn't over yet. You're not safe here. Dobby almost wishes he still worked for… that man so he could spy for Hattie Potter."

"No, no," Hattie replied. "There's no point in hurting yourself for that. I can get information myself. What are you going to do now?"

Dobby shrugged. "Dobby will find work," he said. "And Dobby will be paid for his work."

"I hope you find one," Hattie replied. "But if you'll excuse me, I've really been looking forward to some sleep."

"But Hattie Potter," Dobby replied, "you still have to protect yourself."

"Goodnight Dobby," Hattie repeated, too tired to take the house elf seriously.

Dobby sighed. "Good night Hattie Potter. Dobby thanks you, Hattie Potter."

"You're welcome Dobby," Hattie said.

Dobby snapped from the scene and she turned over in bed. She shut her eyes and found that sleep came to her easy. Her dreams, however, were like watching static TV for 12 hours straight. Everything she saw was fuzzy, and everything she heard was blocked out with static. She couldn't make heads or tails of her dream, and she woke up feeling uneasy.

Ginny deemed Hattie a hero. It went all through the school. Of course, the students would be petrified until the end of year (Professor Sprout estimated), but Hattie still killed the monster. She didn't say it was Draco and she didn't say it was Tom Riddle. The students thought Draco was just another victim and the Basilisk acted on its own. She didn't say anything at all. They heard the true story through rumours and eventually through the Daily Prophet.

Draco went home for the rest of the year, but not until after he cleared Hagrid's name. Draco filled in all the details, but he went home to recover outside of Hogwarts. The rumour floating around the Slytherin kids was that Draco would be transferred to another school – Durmstrang maybe. Crabbe and Goyle looked strange without the tiny Draco between them. Goyle looked more nervous, and Crabbe suddenly looked meaner.

Hattie didn't think much of it. It took her a while to get her steam back, with her and Neville drifting through their classes without much effort. However, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was the worst. He got it into his head that he was going to write a book about it. He constantly pestered Hattie about her perspective and she just didn't feel like remembering the little details that he wanted to know. So most of it would be made up like his other books. She made him promise that Neville would get a part even though Neville didn't want one.

Hattie also received a letter from Aunt Petunia. She was furious, of course, but Hattie knew it would have been worse if Aunt Petunia wasn't under the impression that Lockhart saved her. Aunt Petunia told Hattie that she would have to thank Lockhart personally, if Hattie could arrange it. Hattie really needed to get that autographed book.

Aunt Petunia also promised Hattie a lecture when she came home for Christmas. She dreaded the thought. Christmas wouldn't be right. She couldn't be at the Weasley's because Ron wouldn't be there. And she couldn't go home because Dudley… well Dudley wouldn't be there. She didn't realize how much she dreaded the results from the divorce until that moment. And even worse was thinking of the Grangers on Christmas without Hermione.

So she wrote that she was staying at school, with Hermione and Ron, just in case the Mandrake Roots were ready early. After Hattie told Neville, Neville quickly did the same. He loved the excuse to get away from his family Christmas, and his parents allowed it. Hattie wasn't sure what he wrote to them to convince them, but she felt he used her as an excuse. She didn't mind being Neville's excuse. Neville was much better than being alone.

Ginny, however, was not so lucky. Apparently Aunt Petunia was steamed that Hattie wasn't going home, and Mrs. Weasley felt it very important for her family to be together during a disaster. Ginny was furious, of course, but she certainly couldn't do anything about it. She stomped around for a while, but nothing came of it except for a mocking from Fred and George.

Fred and George found out about Percy's petrified girlfriend, but Fred and George claimed that they went easy on him. They constantly pointed out that they weren't making jokes about her "being bored stiff by him" and how she "was a perfect conversationalist for Percy in this state." Percy, of course, was not impressed.

"I bet I could talk my way into staying with you," Percy said to Hattie one evening, "but I'm afraid that you'd drag me into something."

"There's nothing left that would mean an adventure," Hattie replied.

On the last potions class of before Christmas break, Hattie worked with Neville on their potion. She stared at the instructions while Neville checked their ingredients. Since Ron and Hermione were both petrified, Hattie and Neville worked together. They were both absolute rubbish, and they often were yelled at by Snape for being incompetent.

"We are pretty incompetent though," Hattie said, drawing a snake in the textbook.

"Speak for yourself," Neville said. "I pretty much carry Ron through potions."

"I'm just too heavy to carry?" Hattie asked.

Snape was nastier since Hattie killed the snake, and she couldn't figure out why. She took a bit of a personal offence to it, but instead of trying harder in potions, she ultimately gave up. "Apparently," Neville said. "You're also more distracting. Ron just complains, but you actually find other things to keep yourself occupied."

"I don't know how I pass exams," Hattie said. "I think Hermione grains it into me."

Snape loomed over their table. "Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Potter. If you do not start this potion soon, you'll be staying after class to finish it. And I certainly don't want to waste my time babysitting you two after class."

"Yes sir," Neville said. "We're just making sure we have everything in order."

"By now you could have alphabetized my ingredients closet," Snape said.

"Is it a race, sir?" Hattie asked.

"No, Miss. Potter," Snape replied, sighing, "but if it were I would remind you that your peers do not all have the arrogance of the hare, and I would not suggest going the route of the tortoise."

Hattie couldn't think of a snappy comeback, and Snape skulked off. Hattie scowled and Neville looked over her shoulder. "Tell me what to put it," Neville said. "You can still read, can't you?"

"I can still read," Hattie said, "but barely. Why can't Christmas holidays just start right now?"

"Ingredients Hattie," Neville said, sounding suspiciously like Hermione.

Hattie read off the list and Neville assigned her to stirring. She busied herself by counting the stirs. "Oh man Neville," Hattie said. "My head is really itchy."

"How itchy?" Neville asked, looking at the instructions. "Like, if you could scratch your itch with something, what would you want to scratch it with? Is it like long fingernail itchy? Or is it like scrub brush itchy?"

"It's like cheese grater itchy," Hattie said.

Neville laughed. "Gross! I couldn't image that."

"Would you scratch my head, Neville?" Hattie asked.

"Merlin, Hattie, you have another hand. Use that."

"Oh," Hattie said. "Right."

Hattie scratched her head furiously with her free hand, holding the stirring rod as not to lose count. However, in the process, a strand of her hair dropped into the cauldron. Hattie began stirring again.

"I swear sometimes I think you're worse than Ron," Neville said. "But you don't complain half as much."

"Sometimes I think Hermione and you were twins, but your parents didn't want to raise both of you so they gave her to a nice muggle family," Hattie said.

"Hermione is so much more brilliant than me," Neville replied. "If that's the case, my parents should have kept her. But I guess if I were in a muggle family no one would have spotted that I had any magical-"

A loud explosion cut off the rest of Neville's statement. The explosion knocked the two of them off their feet, and a small mushroom cloud hovered over their cauldron. Hattie and Neville stood up, coughing, and without their hair.

"Merlin you two are completely useless," Professor Snape said. "What did you mix in?"

"I don't know," Neville said. "I thought I put everything in that was right."

Snape looked exasperated. "Just go to Madam Pomfrey and get your hair fixed. Consider this assignment a fail."

They didn't argue and left quickly with their things. Once they were out in the hallway, Hattie felt her bald head. "I'm sorry Neville," Hattie said. "I can't believe I messed that up."

"It could have been me," Neville replied.

"I'm sure it's me," Hattie said. "Hair is easy to grow back, right?"

"Does my head look lumpy?" Neville asked. "I always considered shaving my head, but I worried that it'd look too lumpy."

Hattie examined Neville's head. "It looks good to me," she said. "I wouldn't say it is football round either, it's like a nice oval shape. Like your bald head doesn't make me want to kick it. What about me?"

Neville smirked. "I'd suggest keeping your hair."

Hattie sighed, rubbing her head. "Lumpy."

"No," he replied. "But it's a good thing Dean hasn't taught me football yet."

"Miss. Potter?" Lockhart had been walking down the hallway, but turned around when he realized who it was. "Miss. Potter, what happened to your stunning hair?"

"Potion blew up," Hattie said. "I'm going to the Hospital Wing to get it fixed."

"Oh I can fix it," Lockhart said. "Look, I just got a new wand too. It's really long, fourteen inches. It's cherry and unicorn hair."

"No," Hattie said, looking at the wand. "No thank you."

"Miss. Potter," Lockhart continued. "I am writing my book, you know, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to go on tour with me during the summer when my book comes out."

"I have plans this summer," Hattie said. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Surely it can't be as entertaining as touring with a celebrity."

"Oh it is," Hattie said, and tried changing the topic. "My Aunt keeps bugging me to get a signature from you. Do you mind signing one of my books?"

"Of course I don't mind," Lockhart said.

"I have one with me," Hattie replied.

She set her bag down and dug through it. She was positive she had been carrying one around in case a situation like this arose. "Did you know that your book, I don't remember which one, maybe something with Banshees? Anyway, did you know that your book was my Aunt's first literature based in the magical realm. Before that she had only read muggle-ficiton, but now she reads a lot of magic stuff too."

"But mine's non-fiction," Lockhart said.

"You know what I mean, Professor," Hattie said, handing him her book. "Could you write 'To a wonderful Aunt Petunia' for me?"

"Of course," Lockhart said. He wrote for a moment and then handed back her book. "Let me know if you change your mind about the tour, Hattie. You could even write the forward to my book, if you'd like."

"I'll think about it," Hattie said. "Thank you for the autograph."

They walked back towards the hospital wing again, Hattie sliding the book back into her backpack. "Good thinking on changing his train of thought," Neville said.

"I can't believe he wants me to write the forward," Hattie said.

"It should be a disclaimer," Neville said. "Caution, I was here, and only about ten percent of this book is truth. The rest of it is a figment of Lockhart's imagination."

The two laughed all the way to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey easily grew back their hair. She scolded them for not paying attention in potions, and then privately scolded Snape for not keeping a better eye on them. Neville and Hattie then stopped at the Owlry to send off Aunt Petunia's book.

Hattie laughed. "Look at what he wrote in here, Neville."

Neville read aloud,

"To Hattie's wonderful Aunt Petunia,

It was a pleasure to be part of your entrance to our world.  
I hope it was the first of many positive experiences.

Yours,  
Gilderoy Lockhart"

Neville continued, "That's actually kind of sweet, in a corny kind of way."

"I know," Hattie said. "You'd expect it to be all about him."

They packed up Hedwig and made sure that she could carry the load before sending her off.


	14. The Duelling Club

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.  
A/N: Next chapter's the last one. As usual, I will be posting the first chapter of PoA at the same time as the final CoS chapter.

Chapter Fourteen: The Duelling Club

Christmas went by smooth and pleasant. Hattie and Neville spent most of their break reading and playing chess together. Christmas break refreshed Hattie and gave her new motivation in her classes. She still worried about Ron and Hermione, but she no longer felt that weight upon her. They'd be fine, and she needed to be fine when they got back.

A day before students starting piling back into Hogwarts, Hattie and Neville had visitors. The Weasleys brought the Grangers to see Hermione, since they were going to see Ron. Of course, Molly dragged Petunia along to see Hattie, and both Hattie and Neville felt the need to follow them along. Arthur and Molly did a great job of cheering the Grangers up, their bubbly personalities reminding them that everything would be fine.

Aunt Petunia took Hattie out of the hospital wing. She folded her arms across his chest. "I swear, Harriet Potter, if you're avoiding me-"

"I just didn't feel much like celebrating Christmas," Hattie said. "I'm sorry."

Aunt Petunia smiled softly. "Dudley missed you," she said. "Christmas felt strange with just the two of us. Dudley wasn't as thrilled as he thought he was about having two Christmases. It wasn't nice, being alone for Christmas. Molly invited me to their place, but it didn't feel right to go. It's a time for family, not obscure friends."

Hattie looked up to her Aunt and took her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about you," she said.

"It's okay," she said. "I did have Dudley for a few days."

"I'll come home next year," Hattie said. "No matter what, okay? If all my friends are petrified, I'll be there."

Aunt Petunia seemed to lighten up a bit. "And you have to spend the summer with me in our new apartment. I got all your things moved in, and I even set up some of your figurines," she said. "Dudley got you a new one for Christmas. It's an iguana, and I don't like it."

"Why did he get me an iguana?" Hattie asked.

"Because I told him he had to get you something, and he bought the iguana because he knew that I wouldn't like it," Aunt Petunia said.

There was an awkward pause before both of them started laughing. "Come here," Aunt Petunia said, hugging Hattie close to her. "You're not embarrassed by my hugs yet, right?"

"Never," Hattie said. "Plus, no one here."

They separated. "Not even your darling Professor Lockhart?"

"Oh here's around," Hattie said, sighing. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Maybe some other time," Aunt Petunia said, straightening her skirt.

Hattie scoffed. "Come on, you look fine," she said, tugging Aunt Petunia's arm.

"Did you get the jam jars that I sent?" Aunt Petunia asked, trying to change the subject.

"And the clothes," Hattie replied.

"I noticed you were wearing the shirt I got you," Aunt Petunia said, doing up the top button.

Hattie wore a white button-up blouse with puffy cap sleeves and patterned with baby blue flowers. Hattie was lucky her hair was red or else Aunt Petunia would buy her nothing but pink clothes. She didn't mind being a bit of a doll for her Aunt, so long as she could wear jeans, she was fine.

"Yeah," Hattie said. "It's nice to have some clothes that aren't a uniform. Are you sure you don't want to meet Professor Lockhart?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Aunt Petunia said.

The two families and Aunt Petunia stayed for the day and left before dinner. The Weasley children stayed behind at Hogwarts. At the dinner table that evening, Ginny handed Hattie a parcel. It was wrapped in moving Daily Prophet news. "Oh Ginny," Hattie said. "You didn't have to get me anything. I don't have anything for you."

Ginny waved her hand, "It's nothing."

"Well then I'm ripping it open," Hattie said, ripping through the newspaper.

And there it was. Another green scarf, but this one was more of a moss green. The edges were sloppy and there were various holes throughout, but it was there. "I made you a scarf," Ginny said. "Mum tried teaching me last year when I was at home, but I didn't keep up with it. It was hard to make you the scarf because I didn't have a lot of time to make it, but there it is."

Hattie put it on already, knotting it carefully at her neck. "Thank you," Hattie said. "I love it. I'll wear it all the time when I'm flying."

"I got you something too," Fred said, tossing Hattie another gift wrapped in Daily Prophet paper.

"Uh, thanks Fred," Hattie said.

She unwrapped the gift to find Percy's prefect badge. "Oh Fred," Hattie said loudly. "It's just what I wanted."

"Let me pin it on your shirt for you," Fred said, leaning over the table.

Percy's eyes peeked up at the movement. He did a double take as he realized what was being pinned to Hattie's robes. He looked absolutely furious. "Give. That. Back," he snarled.

"But it was a gift," Fred said, sounding close to tears.

And Christmas break ended with the normal screams from Percy. Draco was back in school after Christmas break, with a new vengeance towards Hattie. It was almost as if he needed to prove he was better than her. Snape, too, was still strict towards Hattie and Neville. But they both dealt with it. Hattie mainly ignored Malfoy and tried harder in class. She didn't want to hinder Neville's marks.

Luckily, Hattie's spirits were up when Quidditch started again in February. When Hattie played Quidditch, things felt normal again. Hattie felt like it was just another practice that Ron and Hermione watched, and the two were just lost in the sea of faces. They could be cheering in the stands like Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

She wore Ginny's scarf when it was cool, as she promised. While they lost to Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff was creamed by Slytherin, and Slytherin had been creamed by everyone else. The final victory against Ravenclaw wrapped things up nicely. Neville still acted as the Gryffindor's mascot, but he also took pictures to give to Colin when he became unpetrified.

But Quidditch was about the only subject Hattie was doing well in. She had a hard time remembering inane facts about Gilderoy Lockhart, or else Defence Against the Dark Arts would be interesting, but she still found potions the most difficult. Neville and Hattie managed to help each other through most subjects, but in potions they were both moderately useless. After several fails in a row, the pair approached Snape to beg for make-up assignments. They spent one evening a week in Snape's classroom redoing whatever they had failed.

They were teased endlessly by Draco, but both students were so amazed that Snape gave them this oppourtnity, they simply turned the other cheek. Percy would have been impressed if he had been paying attention. Hattie made sure Aunt Petunia heard about it, and her Aunt was extremely pleased with her.

A week before exams, Hattie studied Transfigurations in the Common Room at night. Her only company was Percy, who had fallen asleep studying. Neville gave up half an hour earlier. Dobby broke up the monotony by cracking into the Common Room. Percy stirred and grunted, but stayed asleep.

"Hattie Potter," Dobby said. "Dobby has come to remind Hattie about the danger."

"The danger that I sliced apart?" Hattie asked with a smile, not looking up for her textbook.

"No, the danger that Hattie has forgotten," Dobby replied.

"You're looking good in your cravat," Hattie noted, chewing on the tip of her quill.

"Dobby thanks Hattie, but Dobby must remind Hattie about the danger-"

Hattie interrupted, "What danger have I forgotten about? Remind me."

"He is still at Hogwarts," Dobby said.

Hattie bit her bottom lip. She knew what he meant. She completely forgot that Voldemort had been haunting the halls of Hogwarts alongside the Basilisk. She kicked herself (mentally). If Voldemort wasn't behind the Basilisk, there was another reason he was there.

"Thanks for the reminder," Hattie said. "Don't worry, I'll look into it."

Dobby nodded with a smile and cracked out before Hattie could make any small talk. She closed her transfiguration textbook and woke up Percy. "You fell asleep," she said.

Percy wiped the drool from his mouth and nodded. Both of them packed up their things and headed to their rooms. Percy muttered a good night before stepped in. Hattie crawled into her bed and turned over to look at Hermione's empty bed. If Hermione had been there, she would know what to do. But Hattie knew only to go to bed. Generally the morning brought about clearer thoughts for Hattie.

The following morning, Neville and Hattie were chatting with Dean and Seamus over breakfast. Neville and Hattie had extra raspberry jam since they didn't have Hermione and Ron to share with, but they shared with their classmates. But no one ate it as religiously as the Quartet had.

They talked about the last Quidditch game. Gryffindor had managed to win, and everyone pinned it to Neville and Hattie. Neville for the morale and Hattie for the eyes. Of course, Hattie knew it was more of a team effort, reminding everyone of it constantly, but the attention was pleasant.

Hattie stared distantly off to the Slytherin table, thinking about what Dobby had said. Dean tried to talk Seamus into meeting up during the summer to give football a try. Hattie already told Dean she'd try her best to meet up with him, so only Seamus was left to convince. Neville noted that he would likely be rubbish, but he'd try nonetheless. Hattie wasn't positive Dean had even invited Neville.

That's when Hattie realized something with the Slytherins. Most of them hadn't grown back any hair. Something clicked together in Hattie's brain.

She looked to the Head Table. Professor McGonagall was there, but neither Dumbledore nor Snape was present. Lockhart was there too, and he may have killed a basilisk, but he was still useless. Hattie knew she could go to McGonagall, but Snape had been such a prat lately she thought she could suck up to him with her observation. And bringing a jam jar as an offering would help.

"I'll meet you in the library later, Neville," Hattie said, interrupting some conversation. "Tell Ginny I'll be there too, okay?"

"Sure thing," Neville said, too interested in the football conversation to think hard about where Hattie was going. Truth be told, a game without magic sounded promising for Neville – though he wasn't sure he could pull off a lot of physical activity either.

Hattie rushed down to the dungeons and knocked on Snape's door. He rolled his eyes when he saw Hattie there, waiting for him. "Yes, Miss. Potter?" he asked. "I hope you're not asking for another make-up assignment for you and Mr. Longbottom."

"No, sir," Hattie said. "I just wanted to talk to you about-"

"Please, Miss. Potter," Professor Snape replied. "You have your own head of house to whine to."

"Well it's about your house," Hattie said, stubbornly. "And I brought you jam."

Snape held out his hand as if he wouldn't accept her inane conversation without it. She placed it in his hand and he folded his arms behind his back, hiding it from sight. He didn't thank her. "What is it about my house?" he asked.

"Remember how when we were searching for… You-Know-Who, how some of your students were hairless?" Hattie asked.

"I remember that Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore searched my students," Snape replied.

Hattie hesitated. "But you remember the hairlessness?"

"I remember your and Mr. Longbottom's hairlessness when you caused your own potion to burst," Professor Snape replied, shortly. "Perhaps you should focus more on your studies and less on the hairstyles of my students."

Hattie could feel the frustration crawling up her legs. She decided to walk away before it reached her mouth and she said something stupid. She heard Snape's door shut behind her. She stomped down the hallways determined to find Professor McGonagall.

However, before she left the dungeon, she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around quickly. "I knew you'd-"

It wasn't Snape. She stood face-to-face with the thick-headed and bald Vincent Crabbe. "You knew I'd what?" he asked.

It started swiftly, the pain in her forehead. It frightened her more than the Basilisk. Courage fuelled her then, but nothing fuelled her now. She reached to grab her wand from her robe, but Crabbe hit it out of her hand. She flinched as it hit the ground behind her. She didn't know where it landed.

"You never could do anything by yourself, could you?" Hattie said through her teeth.

Crabbe's face twisted into complete loathing. "I-"

"Shut up," a voice Hattie knew too well. "You know what to do."

Before Hattie could even think of lunging at him, Vincent Crabbe flicked his wand, shouting, "Petrificus totalus!"

And Hattie fell to the ground with a loud 'thunk.' He flipped her over, and Hattie prayed that Voldemort didn't want to kill her. She thought she could survive whatever torture he wanted to put her through, and at least if she was frozen she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming. But she didn't think she could survive death.

She felt the flesh on her chest back split open. Warm blood weighed down her robes, clinging her shirt to her body. She could hear the two of them hissing to each other, but she couldn't make out much conversation. The pain deafened her. They wanted her blood for something, that's for sure.

Suddenly Crabbe shot up like a rocket. Someone was coming. "Hide her," Voldemort hissed.

"No time," Crabbe said. "I'll just take whoever it is out."

Voldemort laughed, but Hattie knew who it was before he sashayed onto the scene. He still smelt like Satsuma. "Miss Potter," he shouted. "I saw you-" Then he saw the scene before him. Vincent Crabbe with his wand out. Hattie frozen on the ground. A face on the back of Crabbe's head. "Mr. Crabbe," Lockhart said. "What do we have here?"

It wasn't a threat. Lockhart honestly had no clue what was going on.

"Avada Kedavra!" Crabbe shouted.

Lockhart narrowly missed getting hit, swinging his body successfully out of the way. Hattie blamed this agility on his seemingly endless dance lessons. Hattie tried to say "Stun him!" though no sound came out. If Lockhart stunned him, they could probably take both Crabbe and Voldemort to Dumbledore. They could catch them.

Crabbe raised his wand to try again, but Lockhart spoke too quickly.

But what he spoke made Hattie scream inside her paralyzed form, though the scream didn't reach the school walls.

Lockhart's eyebrows were tense and close to his eyes. His stupid smile was turned into a frown. His blue eyes flashed something deadly. Lockhart was stupid, but Lockhart was also furious, and that made Gilderoy Lockhart a very dangerous man. He may not know any useful spells, but Crabbe just reminded him of one.

Through gritted teeth, Lockhart snarled, "Avada Kedavra."

And Crabbe's lumbering body couldn't dodge.

And Crabbe's lifeless body fell hard to the ground.

And the other face on Crabbe's head disappeared.

Lockhart stayed frozen with his new wand outstretched. It hadn't hit him yet, what he had done.

The pain in Hattie's forehead stopped as if a weight was suddenly pulled off of her.

There were new footsteps down the hallway. Hattie didn't feel relief until she recognized his dark eyes looming over hershoes on the tile. She was overwhelmed with the relief. If she wasn't petrified, she would have been crying of it. "What happened?" Snape asked.

"The boy…" Lockhart said. "He attacked Hattie and I…"

"You reacted," Snape said, simply.

"I couldn't remember any other spells," Lockhart said.

"Let's get Miss. Potter up," Snape said.

He waved his wand and cast a "Finite."

Sitting up, Hattie could no longer see any rage in Lockhart's face. It was like a blank slate. Lockhart didn't know what to feel at this moment. She looked at the cut on her chest, and remembered a simple healing spell Molly taught her (since they were constantly getting scrapes). She spotted her wand on the ground, grabbed it, and cast the spell. The wound quickly scabbed over, but didn't disappear completely. She didn't like that Snape hadn't bothered to heal her.

"Is what Lockhart says true?" Snape asked.

Hattie sat on the cold stone tile. "Crabbe attacked Lockhart first, and he attacked me first as well." Hattie lowered her voice and childishly tugged on Snape's robes. "Voldemort was on his head. Did that kill him?"

"No," Snape said. "Run. Go get Professor Dumbledore."

Hattie felt the strength return to her legs as she ran. She felt the scab on her chest break open as she ran. She ran past Neville and Ginny who shouted to her. She ran past Percy who told her to slow down. She tried to run past Professor McGonagall, who grabbed her arm.

"Miss. Potter," Professor McGonagall said as Hattie tried to catch her breath. "Professor Sprout just told me the Mandrakes will be ready to harvest shortly. Your friends will be restored by the end of the day."

And amidst the fear, adrenalin, and pain, Hattie felt a burst a joy.


	15. Cornelius Fudge

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe. No offense is meant by the situations portrayed in this or any other fanworks.  
**A/N: Chapter One of Prisoners of Azkaban should appear in under my written works. Brace yourselves!**  
Also, one of my reviews guessed one of the subplots for PoA. I don't want to say which one, but it's very exciting. I'm not as happy with this story compared to the first one, but I was doing a lot during the writing of this so I hope PoA goes better. If you're still sticking with me, thank you!  
As always, thank you to everyone reads/reviews/follows whatever. I love it all. Even if I don't know about it I probably love it.

Chapter Fifteen: Cornelius Fudge

Later that day, Hattie had been called back to Dumbledore's office. Hermione, Ron, and the others had not yet been roused, and Hattie walked in without a skip under her heel. When she stepped into Dumbledore's office she saw Professor Lockhart sitting in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk, with Dumbledore sitting behind his desk and Snape taking his vulture-like position behind Dumbledore's desk.

Where Professor McGonagall usually stood (that is, parallel to Snape), a stranger with rumpled gray hair, a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. She suspected the lime-green bowler on Dumbledore's desk was the man's because it seemed beyond Dumbledore's taste. "Hattie," Dumbledore said, motioning for her to take a seat, "this is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Tell him what happened."

Fudge gave her an acknowledging nod. She looked curiously at Lockhart, who stared at his shiny, periwinkle-blue shoes. While they were quite eye-catching, Hattie didn't think that was the reason he was staring at them.

"Vincent Crabbe assaulted me. Voldemort-" Hattie couldn't help seeing Cornelius Fudge flinch, though no one else did. She repeated, "Voldemort was living on the back of the boy's head, like with Professor Quirrell last year. They petrified me and they attacked me. Professor Lockhart stumbled onto us and Crabbe attacked him." Hattie paused before saying, "So Professor Lockhart retaliated."

"What spells, exactly, did everyone use?" Fudge asked.

Hattie eyes shifted between Dumbledore and Fudge, with Dumbledore giving a comforting nod. "Crabbe used the Killing Curse," Hattie said. "And Professor Lockhart used it in retaliation, but I'm not-"

"You do realize the seriousness of using Unforgivable Curse?" Fudge asked.

Hattie was mad because he interrupted. She did not like this man. "Well, they sound pretty unforgivable, but I think Professor Lockhart had to act quickly and used the first spell that came to mind."

Snape noted, "Professor Lockhart is not known for his quick thinking."

Fudge nodded seriously. "He will go to trial," he said, "and he will wait in Azkaban."

Lockhart laughed. "Surely you're not serious, Minister."

"Celebrity does not excuse oneself from Unforgivable Curses," Fudge replied. "Ministry's got to act. I'm very serious, Mr. Lockhart."

Hattie had the feeling that there was something else Fudge didn't like, but she couldn't put her finger on what. Lockhart, however, lost all of the remaining colour in his face. "I can't go to Azkaban," he said. "I can't."

"For a short stretch only. Only until your trial." Fudge said. "Unless you're sentenced there."

Lockhart looked like he could break into tears at any moment. "Hattie," he said, dropping to his knees and crawling in front of her. "Hattie you have to help me. You saw what I did, and you saw why I did it. You have to tell them."

Hattie couldn't believe that she wanted to help him, but she did. She may not like the man, but she couldn't let this happen to him. He certainly didn't deserve Azkaban. She heard stories about it from Fred and George. "I will," Hattie said. "I'll tell them."

Snape put his hand on Lockhart's shoulder. Lockhart started weeping at Hattie's feet. Fudge looked around the room nervously, as if someone else was going to see. "Stand up," Snape said. "I will escort you there."

"No, I," Lockhart stood up, abruptly. "I should stay here. It's safe here. I can't hurt anyone here. Albus Dumbledore is here and he'll keep an eye on me."

"Albus cannot be everywhere," Fudge said.

"Please do not get hysterical, Gilderoy," Snape said.

"Severus," Lockhart said, grabbing onto his arms. "I know we've never exactly been friends, but you could take care of me. You could watch me. You wouldn't let them take me to Azkaban, would you? You know I'd never hurt anyone."

"Please," Snape replied, tried to brush Lockhart's arms off of him. "I have no intention of babysitting you. If you do not go calmly, and if this trial does not go well, someone might go digging and looking for things to further your sentence."

Lockhart began, "I don't…" He looked at Snape who kept his apathetic expression.

"Come along," Snape said.

"Yes," Lockhart said.

Snape and Lockhart left the room. Fudge moved towards the exit, but turned to Hattie. "I can trust that you will testify at his trial?"

"Yes," Hattie said. "I will."

He hesitated then added, "With or without the You-Know-Who nonsense."

"With," Hattie said, clearly disgusted.

Fudge simply shrugged before leaving Dumbledore's office. Hattie stood up. "What nonsense?" Hattie demanded. "Does he seriously not believe Voldemort-"

"Relax," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling. "Just tell the truth and things should be fine."

Hattie exhaled. "You believe me though, right?" she asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied. "I am familiar with what happened last year."

"So it wouldn't be unreasonable to say he was protecting me from Voldemort?" Hattie said.

Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk, looking up at Hattie through his half-moon spectacles. "Now, that will be your choice, Hattie, but Lockhart did not know Voldemort was on the back of Crabbe's head. One could argue that he wasn't even aware he had been travelling across the heads of Slytherin students."

Hattie nodded. "I understand," she said. "You're right. He just knew someone attacked me and moved onto him."

She slumped back down into the chair, prepared to stay a while. "What do I do about Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore? Is this what it's going to be like every year?"

"For your sake, Hattie, I surely hope not," he replied.

"I'm not ready to face him," Hattie stated. "I can't believe I faced Tom Riddle. I hardly remember it, just fragments of his face. Merlin, he was young."

"You will not have to face him," Dumbledore said. "Not yet. The year's almost over, and once you are with your Aunt, you will be safe."

"Who are you going to get to replace Lockhart?" Hattie asked. "Someone who can actually teach us, I hope?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I am afraid Lockhart was not as successful as I had hoped, but I suppose he worked out in the end for you."

Hattie laughed. "Yeah, he's not a terrible guy, just a rubbish wizard. So who else do you have lined up?"

"Nothing's certain yet," Dumbledore said, implying that he wanted to say nothing more.

Hattie decided to end the conversation there. She felt like she should have more to say, but she thought of nothing. So she thanked him and excused herself.

Dumbledore said just before she left, "Before you go back to Gryffindor Tower, I would suggest making a stop at the Hospital Wing."

Hattie stopped. "Really?" Hattie asked.

Dumbledore nodded and Hattie tore out of Dumbledore's office. She ran to the Hospital Wing to see her friends sitting up in bed. Hermione stood up so Hattie could hug her tightly. "You wouldn't believe it!" Hattie said.

"Neville's already told us a ton of it," she said. She added, sounding like a teacher, "I'm very impressed with you two."

Neville beamed again. "And we got 100 points each," he said. "That's 100 points for Gryffindor that I got."

"We know, Neville," Ron said.

"How's Draco?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice.

"Annoying," Neville said.

"He's trying to make up for us saving him," Hattie said. "He's being a real jerk about it."

"I wish we could have told you it was him," Hermione said.

"When we stepped out of the Great Hall, I saw Draco, and I said, 'You may have bought your way onto the team, but even your father doesn't have enough money to make you fly better than Hattie'," Ron said. "Next thing we know, we're heading to the Quidditch pitch from the Common Room, Hermione's shooting out a mirror to check around corner and there it is!"

Hattie beamed from the pride welling up inside of her. Ron stood up for her and even when she thought he was mad at her! "It must have been right before the game," Hattie said, adding, "thanks Ron."

Ron simply nodded in response, as if he was expected to make a comment like that. They headed back towards the Common Room, Hermione and Neville chatting quickly. Hermione, Ron, and the other students that had been petrified would be taking a summer correspondence course to be making up for the missed class time. "Exams during the summer," Ron scoffed to Hattie. "I won't get a break at all."

"I'm sorry," Hattie said.

Ron shrugged. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"I mean," Hattie started, "I'm sorry I didn't finish the wizard's chess game with you."

Ron replied, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Hattie asked.

"Yes," Ron said, sternly, suggesting it wasn't nothing. "And can you believe Hermione? She's excited we get to work through summer. She's completely mental. Figures I'd have to be petrified with her."

"Well I've already learned this junk," Hattie said. "I could help you with it."

"Yeah?" Ron asked. "Hermione will be too bossy about it. Yeah, I'll get your help instead."

Hattie beamed again. At least Ron preferred her help over Hermione's. Now she had to relearn everything she didn't bother learning this year so she could actually teach Ron.

Relearning didn't turn out to be too difficult. Hermione was determined to study with Neville and Hattie to get a leg-up on her correspondence summer courses, and Hattie found the material floating back to her, except for History of Magic which stayed in the dusty cobwebs section of her brain.

Exams shot by quickly for Hattie, as they always seemed to, and Lockhart lingered in the back of her mind. While she bombed a Defence Against the Dark Arts exam (because she only knew information about Lockhart), he sat in Azkaban. She heard Azkaban wasn't pleasant, and as soon as summer hit, Aunt Petunia and herself would have to make a trip to see him there. Lockhart's lawyer suggested it, and while Hattie had no desire to visit him, Aunt Petunia made Hattie go as punishment for going after the Basilisk.

"I could go with you," Hermione said to Hattie at the final feast of the term at Hogwarts. "I'd be interested in seeing Azkaban. I've heard about the guards and I think it would be good to experience them first hand."

"Why would it be good to experience them first hand?" Ron asked, completely taken aback.

"I have no desire to have my essence drained from me," Neville said, crossing his arms across his chest. "No way, you're on your own Hattie."

"You've seen them before?" Hermione asked, perking up. "Really?"

Neville shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Well, you know, my mum and dad have put a lot of people into Azkaban," Neville said. "I haven't seen them, no, but I've heard about it."

"Maybe Neville's parents could escort us, Hattie," Hermione said.

"I think we'll be fine," Hattie said. "My Aunt and I. I mean, it should be safe, right? They can't just let anyone walk in and out of a dangerous place."

The other three were completely quiet, and at this moment Dumbledore chose to speak. The entire school was decked out in Gryffindor colours. Neville's extra 100 points put Gryffindor in the lead. At least, that's what Hattie said. It could easily have been her 100 points, or the points she helped to win in Quidditch, but she firmly stood behind the idea that Neville was the one who helped Gryffindor win.

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as Dumbledore confirmed their win. It was the first Gryffindor win in seven years. They had won the House Cup! Well, they had helped. Hattie looked from the beaming Professor McGonagall to the simmering Professor Snape, and the joy inside her couldn't be suppressed. The Quartet promptly forgot about their thoughts of Azkaban and stuffed their faces in celebration (Ron and Hattie more so than Neville and Hermione).

Hattie felt happy and relaxed when she was on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny, Neville, Colin, Hattie, Hermione, and Ron all managed to get a compartment to themselves and played a few games of exploding snap. Colin had been thrilled to see Neville's photographs, especially considering everything he missed out on. Hattie noticed Colin began clinging to Neville about as much as he clung to Ginny. Hermione would worry about it, but Hattie wouldn't think twice.

Hattie found her Aunt at the King's Cross with the Weasley's. It looked like she had driven them again with the help of Hagrid's extension charm. Hattie didn't leave her luggage to run and hug her Aunt. She pulled it all, including the squawking Hedwig, right to where the three waited. Then she hugged her Aunt tightly, breathing in the foreign smells of her new flat. She felt her Aunt hug her back, putting a hand on Hattie's head, and Hattie felt safe – a safety that she wouldn't feel again in the humid, summer months.


End file.
